Es lo que yo llamo amor
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Ella, nacida de muggles, responsable, inteligente, formal. Él, proveniente de una importante familia, gamberro, idiota, travieso. Como una nueva reforma, el Ministerio ha puesto en marcha un nuevo programa en Hogwarts. El PCM, en donde se escoge a un mago que fuera hijo de muggles para pasar los veranos en casa de una familia de magos. ¿Qué pasará cuando Lily salga ganadora?
1. Prólogo

NOTA: Esta historia está basada en la canción "No es lo que yo llamo diversión" de la película La Princesa Cisne. Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rowling, salvo algún que otro, que si es mío. La historia me pertenece y no acepto ninguna copia o adaptación. ¡Dí no al plagio!

* * *

 _Once años. Primero curso de Hogwarts._

—¡Liliane Potter!— se escuchó el grito por todo el pasillo del gran castillo de Hogwarts causando que todas las personas que se encontraban por allí miraran a la chica. Una niña paró de andar y curiosa se giró para buscar a la causante de tal voz. Colocó uno de sus mechones pelirrojos tras su oreja y sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando la encontró.

—Denise, dime, qué ocurre— le dijo cuando la niña llegó a su lado. Denise se tiró a los brazos de su amigas mientras reía de felicidad. Lily tuvo que apartarse un pelo rubio de su cara y sonrió sin saber muy bien que pasaba.

—¡Eres tu! ¡Eres tu, eres tu, eres tu!—chilló Denise con felicidad.

Lily alzó una de sus cejas y separandose de su amiga, la observó.

—¿Qué dices, loca?— dijo riendo.

Denise cogió ambas manos de Lily y a la vez que hablaba pegaba pequeños saltitos.

—Todo ha pasado hace poco. Estaba tan tranquila caminando hacia fuera para encontrarme con Peter cuando se me cruzaron la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Trelawney. Y tu sabes que a mi no me gusta ser cotilla ni nada de eso, pero esta vez no pude evitar escuchar, y, ¿a que no sabes? ¡Eres la elegida! ¡Me quedé a cuadros cuando me enteré amiga, pero me alegro _muuucho_ por ti! ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Seguro que te vendrá muy bien y te lo pasarás genial! ¡Y por supuesto tendrás que invitarm...!

Hubo un momento en el que Lily tuvo que topar la boca de Denisa ya que no entendía nada de los que decía.

—¡Denise Halminton, para! ¡Empieza desde el principio porque no se de lo que hablas!— la pelirroja cogió aire y quitando su mano, volvió a hablar— A ver, ¿en qué, supuestamente, soy la elegida?

—Pues en qué va ha ser, tonta. ¡En el Programa de Convivencia Mágica!— exclamó la castaña.

Lily por un momento sintió como su corazón se paralizaba, para después volver a latir desbocadamente.

—¿En serio?—susurró sin poder creérselo.

Denise asintió enérgica.

Cuando la información fue entrando poco a poco en la mente de Lily, sintió como sus ojos se abrían y una enorme sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro. Era imposible... ¡le había tocado a ella! ¡Entre todas las niñas que había, la afortunada había sido ella! Desde el primer día de clases, cuando Dumbledore anunció ese nuevo programa del Ministerio, Lily deseó con todas sus ganas que le tocara a ella. En el Programa de Convivencia Mágica o PCM se cogía un mago de descendencia muggle y durante los veranos (o mejor dicho, mitad de julio y agosto entero) el ganador vive en una casa de magos, para así poder ver como era su vida y, por supuesto, podías practicar con una pequeñísima libertad mas que si estuviera viviendo con muggle. Para eso, el brujo debía ser aplicado y estudioso y debía tomarselo en serio.

Lily amaba a su familia, eso no hacía falta decirlo. Y si al final ella salía, sabía que los echaría de menos. Era menos tiempo para estar con ellos por las vacaciones de veranos, pero según dijeron, el brujo podía visitar a sus padres siempre que quisiera. Además, nada mas que se lo contara a sus padres, Lily estaba segura que sus padres aunque se entristecerían, por otro lado estarían muy felices por ella.

—¡Pelirroja, rubia!— escuchó una voz Lily a su espalda sacándola de sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa se resintió un poco al reconocer quien era, pero no se marchó de su rostro.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y enfrente suya se encontró a tres muchachitos. El primero y autor de la llamada, se encontraba sonriéndole socarrón mientras la miraba con sus ojos grises un poco tapados por su mata de pelo negra rizada. El segundo mostraba una sonrisa serena y tranquila con sus ojos ámbar fijos en las dos chicas. Y el tercero se encontraba apoyado en el chico de los pelos rizados con pose divertida, sin apartar su vista de la pelirroja. Su mano no dejaba de acomodar su melena azabache.

—¡Hey, hola, Sirius!—exclamó Denise abrazando a su buen amigo Sirius Black.

Para Lily, la relación de amistad de su amiga Denise con Sirius era un completo enigma.

Lily Evans conoció a Denise justo antes de entrar en el Andén 9 y 3/4. Como era su primera vez que iba a esa gran estación, hubo un momento en el que se perdió entre tanta gente (muggles y magos). No sabía donde dirigirse ni que hacer, pero cuando escuchó a una niña hablar de Hogwarts, rápidamente encontró su salvación. Denise la ayudó a traspasar la barrera y llegar a sus preocupados padres. En el tren se sentaron juntas y justo a medio camino aparecieron Sirius, James, Remus y Peter. Y, por un momento, Lily pensó que lo de Denise y Sirius fue... a primera vista. A ver, pero no amor. No. Sino lo que le decía ella. Complicidad. Una sensación bienestar con él... Bueno, rápidamente se hicieron muy amigos para molestia de Lily. ¡¿Cómo podía ser una amiga de Sirius y James?! ¡Eran idiotas! A Lily Evans raramente le caía alguien mal... pero con ellos fue simplemente... ¿no leyó una vez por ahí un libro que le dejó su hermana la frase esa de "amor a primera vista"? Pues bien, para ella fue "odio a primera vista"

—Y tuvieron que llegar— dijo Lily rondando los ojos ante la escena del abrazo.

—Oh, vamos, pelirroja, no te pongas celosa. ¿Quieres tú también uno?— comentó Sirius riendo.

Lily bufó e ignorando lo que dijo se giró a Remus.

—No sé como puedes juntarte con ellos— replicó con la confusión escrita en su cara. Como respuesta obtuvo la risa de Remus.

—Llega un momento en el que uno se acostumbra.

—No sé si sería yo capaz— confesó gruñendo. ¿Por qué su humor había tenido que decaer con la simple presencia de ellos? Y eso que James todavía no había abierto la boca.

—Buenos días, Lily— y hablando de eso...

—Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre, Potter— exclamó mirando con el ceño fruncido a James.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del chico.

—Y yo te he dicho que no me importa. Yo te llamo como quiero, Lily.

—¡Potter!

—¡Lily!

—¡Aaaaggg! ¡Idiota!

—¡Quejica!

—¡Niñato!

—¡Odiosa!

—Hey, hey, hey. Vamos, no os peléis— se interpuso Remus en la discusión al ver como esto no paraban. Eran peores que el perro y el gato— James, deja de molestar a Lily y tú, Lily, deja a este idiota.

—¡Oye!

Lily soltó un suspiro mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Vale.

—Oye, pelirroja— la llamó entonces Sirius que había seguido toda la discusión junto con Denise con una sonrisa. Lily lo miró mal— Antes estabas muy sonriente, ¿se puede saber el motivo?

—No. No se puede. ¿A ti que te importa?— respondió Lily.

—Oh, vamos, Lily, no te hagas la interesante— dijo Denise riendo. Lily miró a su amiga fulminándola con la mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo de anticiparse cuando Denise ya había abierto la boca de nuevo— Resulta de que me enterado de una grandiosa noticia sobre Lily.

Los tres niños miraron con curiosidad a Denise.

—¡Lily es la ganadora del PCM!—exclamó feliz. Como respuesta, James, Sirius y Remus abrieron sus ojos impactados con la noticias.

—Oh...—murmuró Remus.

—James...—lo llamó con un hilo de voz Sirius sin apartar sus ojos Denise.

—Imposible—musitó James.

Denise y Lily se miraron entre ellas mostrando su confusión y extrañeza ante la actitud de los chicos.

—¿Qué pasa?—se atrevió a preguntar Lily. Aún no habiendo quererselo dicho a ellos, la pelirrojo no se había esperado para nada ese resultado.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces antes de volver en sí. Unas sonoras carcajadas salieron desde su gargantas. Remus lo siguió, como si Denis les hubiera contado el mejor chiste de su vida, mientras que James fruncía el ceño como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante.

La confusión de las niñas fue en aumento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lily frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. En nombre de Merlín, ¿qué les pasaba?

Poco a poco los chicos fueron tranquilizándose bajo la mirada molesta de Lily.

—Por Merlín—comentó James— ¿Contigo? ¿Justamente tenías que ser tú?

Los ojos verdes de la niña fulminaron al chico.

—Me importa un comino lo que parezca a ti, Potter—espetó.

—Oh, sí, pelirroja. Créeme que debería importarte—rió Sirius. Esta vez la mirada de confusión fue la de Denise que fue acompañada por la mencionada.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sirius?—preguntó Denise en portavoz de las dos chicas.

El que respondió fue James, apretando los labios firmemente.

—Ya me lo comentó mi madre antes de que empezara el curso. Y pensé: _estará bien_. Pero ahora...

El instinto de Lily le avisó que algo no andaba bien. Algo malo se iba anunciar...

Muy malo.

James achicó los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja.

—¿Sabes a qué casa irás?—inquirió Remus de forma pacífica.

Lily negó. Un peso se había instalado en su estómago.

—Pues te presento a un integrante de ellos— exclamó Sirius con una sonriendo, divirtiéndole toda esa situación. Y ante la atención completa de la niña, con la mano derecha señaló a su amigo.

James Potter.

Lily sintió como si le hubieran pegado.


	2. Bienvenida

NOTA: Esta historia está basada en la canción "No es lo que yo llamo diversión" de la película La Princesa Cisne. Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rowling, salvo algún que otro, que si es mío. La historia me pertenece y no acepto ninguna copia o adaptación. ¡Dí no al plagio!

* * *

 _Once años._

El día se había mostrado cálido y agradable.

Cuando Lily se levantó esa mañana por un rayo traicionero que se posó en su cara, no le importó nada. Minutos más tardes había ido a desayunar aún con con el sueño en su mente.

Y fue cuando escuchó a su madre en el salón cantando en la cocina, que todo los sucesos llegaron a su cabeza como un cubo de agua fría.

Hoy era el día.

El maravilloso y maldito día.

Soltando un gruñido se dejó caer en la silla que momentos antes estaba sentada.

Miércoles, 15 de julio. Primer día de PCM.

Después de tanto reflexionar durante un tiempo, Lily había decidido aceptar la oferta. ¿Por qué tenía que interponerse el idiota de James? Simplemente tenía que ignorarlo y se acabó. Era una gran oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Cada uno iría por su lado.

Recordaba las caras de sus padres cuando se lo contó. El brillo de orgullo y felicidad en sus miradas. Brianne Evans rápidamente fue abrazar a su hija intentando contener unas lágrimas traicioneras.

Los señores Evans y Potter estuvieron en contacto nada mas las noticia se supo y, para desgracia o bendición (depende de como se mire), se hicieron grandes amigos. ¡Sí, amigos! Mas de una vez su madre le contó por via carta como los señores Potter habían visitado sus casa e, incluso, los Evans la de ellos. Ni a James ni a ella le hacía gracia esa novedosa amistad entre sus padres y así se dejaba ver en sus constantes peleas en el castillo. Hubo una vez, después de que dieran las vacaciones de veranos, que los padres de Evans invitaron a los señores Potter y eso no le gustó nada a Lily, mas que nada, porque vendría James. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio dos personas al abrir la puerta. A Lily desde que los vio por primera vez le cayó muy bien los señores Potter (no como su hijo...) y le alegraba que fueran ellos sus _tutores_.

—Cariño, corre arriba a vestirte, pronto será la hora— le comentó su madre con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta. Lily asintió y rápidamente subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando observó su habitación. Tardaría bastante en volver a ella. ¿Como sería su nueva habitación? ¿Le tocaría cerca de... Potter? Ojalá que no.

Se acercó a su cama donde estaba la ropa que se pondría ese día. Sus cosas ya estaban allí. Los señores Potter habían venido unos días antes para llevárselo. Terminó de vestirse en el momento en el que su madre le avisaba que bajara.

—¡Hija, el señor Potter ha llegado!

Lily respiró profundamente antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse al salón. A través de la puerta distinguió a su madre y la figura del señor Potter.

Para Lily, James Potter era igualito a su padre, Charles Potter. Mismo color de ojos, mismo cabello indomable, mismo color de piel... Lo único que tenía de su madre era su nariz un poco finita.

—Buenos días, Lily— sonrió el señor Potter cuando la vio parada en la puerta. La pelirroja le correspondió la sonrisa y fue a abrazar al hombre.

—Hola, señor Potter— saludó apartándose de él.

Charlus rió y pasó una mano por el pelo de Lily.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? Lily, niña, te dije que me llamaras tío Charlie.

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la niña que asintió.

—Bueno, ¿estás lista?— preguntó tío Charlie. Lily volvió a asentir y se giró para despedirse de su madre. La señora Evans la observaba con sus ojos acuosos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Lily abrazó a su madre y los brazos de esta la acogieron con mimo y con cariño. No iba a llorar, se dijo al sentir un retortijón en su estómago y un nudo en su pecho. Estaba a punto de empezar una gran aventura (para bien o para mal) y tenía todas la energía cargada para afrontarla. Además, pronto la vería, se recordó. Y se escribirían cartas, muchas cartas.

Cuando se separaron, la pequeña pelirroja tuvo que curvar sus labios como última despedida.

—No te preocupes, mi niña, sabes que aquí tienes a tu familia— intentó tranquilizarla Brianne acunando su rostro— Tú puedes con todo lo que se te venga encima. Solo tienes que creer.

Finalmente, una pequeña lágrima traicionera se escapó antes de una sonrisa verdadera cruzara su rostro. Su madre tenía razón. Lily asintió y se separó de la mujer.

Anduvo hasta donde se encontraba el señor Potter esperándola y después de corresponder a la sonrisa que este le mostraba, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, vio como este estiraba su mano. Se la tomó mientras cogía aire profundamente.

Pero, entonces, en la puerta se encontró como un rostro se asomaba. Era su hermana Petunia.

—Tuney— musitó en voz baja, casi para ella, pues le había dolido. La mirada de odio que le había echando durante unos pocos segundos antes de volver a marcharse se le había clavado en el corazón.

—¿Vamos, entonces?— preguntó el señor Potter sin haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Lily apretó sus labios firmemente. A pesar de todo, no iba a dejar que eso le oscureciera el día.

Ya era hora de su gran aventura.

·

—¡Lily, querida, qué bueno que llegaste!— fue el saludo de Dorea Potter nada mas llegaron a la casa.

De pronto, unos brazos regordetes la rodearon con fuerza, pero a la vez con ternura. El sonido de la risa del señor Potter se escuchó desde la puerta de la entrada.

 _O mansión_ , pensó Lily en cuanto vio la majestuosa casa. Desde fuera, parecía tener tres pisos, además de un enorme y cuidado jardín delantero. Su fachada era de un color blanco impoluto y, dejando de lado lo obvio, se veía que estaba la familia muy bien acomodada por el barrio donde se encontraba situada. Todas eran así de magníficas. La pelirroja deseó que el señor Potter no se hubiera fijado en la cara de boba que se le quedó cuando vio el panorama.

—Hola, señora Potter— saludó la niña, abrazándola de vuelta. Escuchó un chasquido de dientes.

—Llámame tía Dorea. Te dije que señora Potter era demasiado formal para alguien que va a empezar a formar parte de nuestra familia.

Lily supo que esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón al ver la confianza y familiaridad en los ojos azules de la mujer.

—Bueno, sí... Umm, gracias— murmuró sin saber muy bien que decir ante eso.

El señor Potter, o tío Charlie, pasó por su lado, adentrándose en la casa, y se paró junto a su esposa. Le guiñó un ojo mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa blanca.

—También le dije eso.

—El término de señora Potter corresponde a mi suegra, que en paz descanse, y cuando me lo dicen, me hacen sentir mayor, así que tía Dorea, ¿si?— habló con cariño y la pequeña no tuvo más que asentir conforme. Le costaría un poco adaptarse, pero seguro que saldría bien.

Tío Charlie le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer como saludo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Dos pasos alejada, Lily los observó y pudo ver, al igual que pasaba con sus padres, todo el amor que se profesaban.

Algo curiosa, y también para dar un poco de espacio y privacidad, la pelirroja paseó su mirada por todo su alrededor. La entrada era un espacio amplio e iluminado con las paredes color crema repletas de cuadros de diferentes temas. Simples, pero coloridos y hermosos. A lo lejos se podía ver una amplia escalera, con el reposa brazos de madera oscuro y justo a la derecha una puerta que estaba entreabierta. No podía distinguir a donde llegaba, pero estaba seguro de que tenía mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, como las demás estancias de la casa.

—Mira que lo avisé— escuchó de pronto como decía tía Dorea a su marido con el reproche tiñendo su voz— Le dije que ya estaban aquí, que se apresurara a bajar, pero no se puede hacer nada con este niño.

Lily quiso que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados.

¿Ya? ¡No hacía falta que viniera!

—No importa, cariño, seguro que se ha entretenido con algo— dijo tío Charlie con voz calmada y un pequeño tono de diversión.

Lily miró a los adultos y vio como tía Dorea observaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño las escaleras. Sacudió la cabeza suspirando.

—Tendré que subir a buscarlo. Tiene que darle la bienvenida a Lily— entonces se giró hacia ella y como si fuera un acto reflejo, sonrió— James me ha dicho que sois de la misma casa. Eso es bueno, ¿no?— preguntó. La pelirroja se sintió incómoda. Aunque se habían visto antes, no había tocado el tema de Potter Junior y su _nula relación_ con él.

Como no sabía muy bien que decir, se limitó a asentir.

Tía Dorea la cogió de la mano y la insistió a andar, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

—Seguro que seréis grandes amigos. Mi hijo, James, puede ser un poco travieso pero es un buen chico. Si necesitas cualquier cosas puedes decírselo, y si te molesta mucho (porque a veces puede hacerlo) no dudes en decírmelo.

A la mente de Lily apareció la imagen de James Potter siendo regañado por su madre (porque de lo que algo estaba segura es que Dorea se hacía imponer) y una suave risa brotó de sus labios. Cada vez le gustaba mas esta mujer. Aunque esta tuviera ideas locas rondando por su cabeza, como, por ejemplo, que ellos dos serían amigos algún día.

—Y también hay algo que quiero decirte, querida. Mi hijo me ha pedido que se venga un amig... ¡James!— cortó lo que iba a decir, mientras paraba de andar. Lily apretó sus labios e, inconscientemente, fulminó con la mirada al chico que en ese momento descendía por la escalera.

Genial.

James Potter.

Al contrario de las millones de veces que lo había visto en Hogwarts, en su rostro no estaba su sonrisa de _"soy-mucho-mejor-que-tu-y-lo-sabes",_ sino que las arrugas poblaban su entrecejo. Su postura, su manera de andar, su mirada... Todo en él decía lo inconforme que estaba con la situación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser su casa?, pensó por un segundo.

—Hijo, por fin bajaste— saludó la mujer con tono alegre, aunque por debajo se podía leer el reproche.

—Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, madre— contestó el pequeño moreno y su ceño fruncido fue remplazado por su sonrisa característica— Como por ejemplo dar de comer a Athenea.

 _¡Qué... idiota y... qué presumido!,_ gritó la mente de la niña, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos fueran reflejados en su cara. No le daría el gusto, así que lo mas fríamente que pudo, le sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

Y funcionó. Una sombra de frustración cruzó la mirada del niño que solo fue visto por ella.

Si tan solo él no estuviera...

Dorea Potter frunció el ceño, disgustada.

—James, eso ha sido muy descortés. Discúlpate ahora mismo— riñó la mujer.

El niño oprimió sus deseos de rodas los ojos y apartando la mirada hasta dejarla por encima de ella, suspiró.

—Siento mucho si te ha molestado, _Lily—_ dijo y enfatizó su nombre. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se calló. No podía decir que no la llamara por su nombre. No cuando sus padres la trataban tan bien.

—James...— volvió a hablar tía Dorea.

James por un momento pareció verdaderamente molesto mientras miraba fijamente a su madre a través de sus gafas. Después, se giró hacia la pequeña.

—Me alegro mucho que hayas venido, Lily— habló entre dientes pero con un tono amable— Te doy la bienvenida.

Dorea tosió y el rostro de James se crispó por unos segundos.

—Espero que seamos grandes amigos...

Lily se dio cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que hacía el niño para decir esas palabras, pues lo mismo le pasaba a ella. Tuvo que coger aire.

—Muchas gracias, Pot... James— se apresuró a aclarar y su nombre saliendo de sus labios le hizo sentir algo raro. Decidió ignorarlo cuando vio el brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Notó entonces, como el agarre que había en su brazo, proveniente de tía Dorea, le daba un apretón llamando su atención.

—Entonces si todo está arreglado... ¿por qué no le enseñas su habitación, hijo?

Lily se obligó a no gritar negándose cuando escuchó la pregunta. Sus padres no tenían por qué enterarse. Era algo entre él y ella.

—Todavía tengo que preparar la comida. No te importa, ¿no?— se dirigió a ella.

Aún en contra de sus deseos, Lily asintió y lo próximo que supo era que la mujer había desaparecido por la puerta y los habían dejado a los dos solos en el pie de la escalera.

—Aquí estás, ¿eh?

Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hagamos una cosa, Potter. Yo te ignoro y tú me ignoras, ¿vale?

—Con mucho gusto lo haría, pero, pelirroja, a pesar de que no me guste nada el que estés aquí... Debo decir que me encanta saber que puedo molestarte— anunció sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Potter, esto no es un juego para mi. ¡He venido a aprender!

—¿Quién dice que no lo es?

—Esto no es lo que yo llamo diversión.

—Yo tampoco. Pero otra cosa no podemos hacer... así que... _Es un placer tenerte en casa, Lily._

Y la sonrisa de James creció junto con las ganas de estrangular a ese chico de parte de la pelirroja.


	3. Tormenta

_Segundo curso de Hogwarts._

—¡500 palabras!— exclamó en voz baja Denise gimiendo interiormente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa, por encima del pergamino donde estaba escribiendo, o por lo menos, había puesto su nombre.

Sentada enfrente de ella en la biblioteca, Lily rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vamos, tampoco es tan malo— intentó ayudar la pelirroja mojando la pluma de nuevo en la tinta para seguir escribiendo.

—Habla por ti— murmuró la rubia. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en la estantería que tenía a su lado.

Lily la observó por unos segundos antes de seguir escribiendo, alternando la mirada entre su hijo y el libro que tenía a su lado. Sabía que al final su amiga terminaría haciéndolo. Le gustaba hacerse de rogar y dejar todo para el último momento.

 _"El llanto de la mandrágora joven no mata, pero puede dejar inconsciente al que lo oye por varias horas. Para evitar esto se usan las orejeras..."_

—Lily— escuchó en algún momento la voz de la chica. La pelirroja dejó de escribir y alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de como Denise ya la estaba mirando. La miró interrogante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿De verdad pasaste una noche en la misma habitación que James y Sirius?

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de la impresión y sintió como su corazón se paraba.

No. No. James no había podido decir nada. Quedaron en que... No. Imposible.

—Eh... ¿Lily?— preguntó Denise en un tono vacilante. La pelirroja se había quedado callada y su rostro desencajado, donde poco a poco se fue viendo el enfado, no le decía nada bueno— Lils, ¿qué te ocurre?

Pero Lily siguió sin decir nada. Es más, mascullando algo que la rubia no pudo entender, rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se marchó de allí como si alma que lleva el diablo. Denise tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de también reaccionar y metiendo de cualquier forma su hoja en la mochila, corrió en pos de su amiga.

—¡Eh, espera!— gritó cuando la vio doblar la esquina en uno de los pasillos que llegaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

Antes de girar la esquina, ya escuchó sus gritos.

—¡Estúpido seáis, Black y Potter!— espetó la niña, apretando sus manos y formando puños.

Denise pudo llegar a donde estaba la niña y se topó con una Lily furiosa que fulminaba con la mirada, matándolos con ella si pudiera, a unos sorprendidos James y Siruis.

—¿Qué hablas, pelirroja?— inquirió confuso Sirius.

Lily dio un paso hacia ellos, frunciendo el entrecejo a mas no poder, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quedamos con que eso no saldría de nosotros. ¡Os lo pedí por favor!

—Aaah, te refieres a eso— la comprensión cruzó el rostro de Sirius que empezó a reírse.

—Sí, _eso—_ masculló ella entre dientes.

—Lily, tampoco es para tanto— le quitó importancia James con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa burlona.

La pelirroja sintió como sus mejillas se colorearon para quedar del mismo color de su cabello y no supo si fue por la vergüenza o la furia.

—¿Lily?— habló entonces la rubia acercándose a su amiga y apoyando una mano en su hombro. Esta la miró y la intensidad de su mirada fue bajando cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, además de la tensión de sus hombros.

—Entonces se refería a ti, Niss— se dio cuenta Sirius— Bueno, lo de ella, en serio, fue sin querer. No caí hasta que lo dije.

—Puedo corroborar eso— dijo Denise perdida y levantando la mano como si estuviera pidiendo el turno de palabra al ver la mirada fulminante que había vuelto a aparecer en los ojos verdes de Lily— Como compensación, si quieres, puedo decirte que se asustó cuando se le escapó. Te temía— sonrió abiertamente y divertida.

El joven Black rápidamente negó lo dicho.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡Por algo estoy en Gryffindor!

Lily, suspirando, relajó su postura. Ya no tenía sentido. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Aunque en su interior no pudo evitar reír con satisfacción al ver lo que causaba en ese idiota.

 _Porque eso era: un idiota, más que idiota_ , se repitió pasando su mirada hacia James que se encontraba a mirándola en silencio.

La confusión se plantó en su cara y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante su escrutinio. James se dio cuenta y rápidamente apartó la mirada.

—Da igual, Denise, vámonos— concluyó ella finalmente quitando ese momento de su mente.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó incrédulo Black— ¿Has liado todo esto para nada?

Lily iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, cuando otra voz se le adelantó.

—Por Merlín, Sirius, no sé cómo te extrañas. Si eso es algo innato de Lily— se oyó el característico tono petulante de James. Lily apretó sus labios y lo miró mal, pero él, al parecer, no lo notó. Es más, sonrió divertido y siguió hablando— _El huracán Lilianne_ , que hace montañas de granos de arenas y arrasa con todo a su paso. Es su especialidad.

Y a Lily, en el fondo de su corazón, le dolió su comentario.

·

Por quinta vez en la noche, la pequeña Lily suspiró. Sus ojos los tenia fijos en la ventana, donde los rayos de la luna entraban, alumbrando tenuemente la habitación. De fondo podía escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones acompasadas de sus tres compañeras de habitaciones (entre ellas, su amiga Denise) y deseó también fundirse en los brazos de Morfeo. No estaba segura de que hora era, pero sí sabía que ya llevaba bastante tiempo acostada en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

A su mente no dejaba de llegar una y otra vez esas palabras de James Potter: _El huracán Lilianne, que hace montañas de granos de arenas y arrasa con todo a su paso. Es su especialidad._

Debería a haberlas olvidado, como hacía cada vez que él le decía una bordería (cosa que ocurría muchas veces) y haberle respondido con su inconfundible humor. Empezar una de las tantas peleas entre ellos. Pero algo dentro de ella, le impidió seguir con ese estúpido juego así que, después de mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Suspiró... de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos, y bajo las mantas, se acurrucó aún mas contra ella.

Y, es entonces, cuando el recuerdo apareció en su mente como si una película se tratase.

 _—_ _Wingardium Leviosa_

 _Con un movimiento de varita, la pluma que descansaba en la mesa empezó a volver y danzar en el aire como si tuviera vida propia. Lily sonrió orgullosa y observó como Dorea Potter hacía lo mismo desde la encimera, lugar donde estaba preparando la cena especial._

 _—_ _¡Es maravilloso, querida!— exclamó la mujer entusiasmada._

 _Con suavidad, la pelirroja volvió a depositar la pluma de la lechuza de los Potter encima de la superficie y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones._

 _—_ _¡Sí!— asintió._

 _Dorea le disparó otra sonrisa antes de volverse a seguir cortando la cebolla. A pesar de todo, a la mujer le gustaba mucho cocinar con sus propias manos._

 _—_ _Por favor, cógeme el bol que está ahí— señaló con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando la pequeña se dirigió alli, siguió hablando— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Lily. Me alegro muchísimo que hayas venido. Ahora que os vais de nuevo, os echaré de menos. La casa se volverá demasiado silenciosa— se calló un momento cuando cogió el recipiente de la manos de la niña y a esta le pareció ver como sus ojos estaban aguados._

 _—_ _Tía Dorea...— murmuró sin saber que decir. Durante ese tiempo había llegado a cogerle muchísimo cariño, al igual que al señor Potter._

 _Dorea sonrió un poco avergonzada y con el dorso de su mano, se quitó una lágrima que había logrado escapar._

 _—_ _Ufff— resopló— Malditas cebollas— rió suavemente._

 _Pero la niña no lo creía mucho. Algunas veces la había estado observando cuando estaban todos juntos y el brillo en sus ojos al ver a su hijo y marido conversando o jugando era inconfundible._

 _Así que, siguiendo un impulso, rápidamente rodeó el cuerpo de la mujer con sus brazos. Esta al principio se sobresaltó, pero no dudo en corresponderla, apretándola con cariño en su pecho._

 _—_ _Yo también me alegro de haber venido— respondió la niña. El aroma a canela la inundó y sonrió. Le era ya tan conocido..._

 _—_ _Prométeme que me escribirás— le pidió. Lily no dudó en asentir, encantada. Serían dos cartas las que tendría que escribir cada semana, pero, en realidad, no le importaba en absoluto._

 _—_ _Claro._

 _—_ _Es que como tenga que esperar cartas de mi hijo, pueden darme las uvas— comentó separándose un poco de ella— Ese hijo mío vive en su mundo._

 _Lily rió, estando de acuerdo con ella. En un mundo que a ella no le gustaba y le resultaba odioso, pero a fin de cuentas era así._

 _—_ _Pero seguro que tu lo vigilarás, ¿verdad que sí? Ese hombrecito necesita que..._

 _—_ _¡Mamá!— cortó la frase un James molesto—No necesito que nadie me cuide como una niñera, y mucho menos ella._

 _La risa de Lily paró y en su lugar no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Se giró y en la puerta de la cocina se encontró con James con el ceño fruncido y un Sirius burlándose a su lado. Los dos estaban empapados de la cabeza a los pies._

 _Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa._

 _—_ _¡James, Sirius, estáis empapados!— exclamó secándose las manos en un trapo que había junto a ella en la encimera. Después colocó ambas manos en su cintura y los encaró— ¿Qué os ha pasado?_

 _—_ _Cuando estábamos con la escoba ha empezado a llover, señora Potter— respondió Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo y haciendo que el agua mojara todo el suelo de su alrededor, al igual que con James._

 _Dorea suspiró frustrada y con un movimiento de mano, los incitó a moverse._

 _—_ _Id a cambiaros, anda— ordenó con voz firme— Menudo rastro estáis dejando en mi suelo._

 _—_ _Voy a ir a por toallas, tía Dorea— dijo Lily, empezando a andar. No le apetecía nada estar en la misma habitación que esos dos idiotas. Desde que el joven Black llegó a la casa durante la última semana que vacaciones, la niña había intentando alejarse de ellos como si de la misma peste se tratase. Mas o menos lo había conseguido, pero alguna que otra vez, había estado apunto de lanzarles algo._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, Lily. Iremos a mi habitación y nos daremos una ducha— se negó James mirándola a través de sus gafas._

 _—_ _Aunque si quieres, pelirroja, adelante._

 _—_ _No era para ustedes, idiotas— chirrió la niña fulminándolos con la mirada— Era para limpiar el suelo. Por mi como si cogéis un resfriado fuerte— murmuró lo último para ella, pero al parecer fue escuchado por James que alzó una ceja._

 _—_ _Vaya, con la ilusión que me hacía...— se lamentó Sirius dramáticamente._

 _—_ _¿Toalla para qué, querida?— preguntó la mujer confundida. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y con un movimiento, el suelo volvió a estar seco como si nada hubiera pasado— Ahora, chicos, al cuarto._

 _Y a pesar de que no había gritado, el tono que usó no daba réplica ninguna. Rápidamente los niños, haciendo un cómico saludo militar, salieron de la estancia._

 _Pero a Lily le pareció oír como Sirius le murmuraba algo a su amigo._

 _—_ _¿Todavía no se ha adaptado? ¿Toallas? ¡Puff!_

 _·_

 _Lo que empezó siendo una llovizna, terminó siendo una gran tormenta conforme la noche se ceñía en Godric Hollow._

 _Justo cuando terminaron de hacer la cena, los chicos bajaron después de haberse dado una ducha de agua caliente y señor Potter llegó de trabajar. Los cuatro cenaron en una velada que se podía catalogar como tranquila, porque las risas, las riñas y las miradas enfadas entre los niños no faltaron._

 _Dos días antes había ido a comprar los útiles para el próximo curso y pudo despedirse bien de sus padres que estuvieron ese día acompañándolos. Ese día también había coincidido con que Remus iría al Callejón Diagon (¿fue una coincidencia en realidad?), así que las tres familias fueron juntas. Para gusto de los niños, los padres se llevaban muy bien entre ellos y a Lily le emocionó mucho ver como sus padres se adaptaban tan bien a su mundo. Le había presentado a sus padres a su buen amigo Remus y este no recibió más que alagos de parte de la mujer ya que estaba encantada. En algún momento, la pequeña se preguntó por los padres de Sirius, ya que no vinieron, pero no quiso expresarlo en voz alta._

 _Así que ahí se encontraban. Todos alrededor de la mesa despidiendo un verano. Un gran verano para la pequeña, que, aunque había estado un poco manchado con la estúpida presencia de James, había sido inolvidable junto a los señores Potter._

 _Ya casi a media noche, el tiempo empeoró y cuando el primer rayo cayó, iluminando las instalaciones de las casas, Lily se encontraba en medio del pasillo de la última planta._

 _De la sorpresa, un chillido agudo salió de sus labios y sintiendo como el cuerpo se estremecía, tuvo que parar un momento de andar. Desde el pequeña, siempre había tenido miedo a los truenos y rayos y era la primera vez que había una tormenta de esa intensidad desde que llegó a Godric Hollow._

 _La luz se marchó y el trueno siguió retumbando por unos segundos más antes de extinguirse por completo antes de que una de las puertas (exactamente la que estaba enfrente de la suya) se abriera con gran estruendo._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué ha pasado?!— preguntaron con confusión una voces masculinas._

 _Lily abrió los ojos, pues con el susto los había cerrado, y se encontró con James y Sirius en pijamas apuntándola con sus varitas como si fuera un dementor. Por un segundo, Lily se mordió el labio inferior justo cuando los cuerpo de los niños se relajaban, dándose cuenta de que no había ningún peligro._

 _—_ _Lo s-siento...— murmuró la niña y se odió por el leve temblor de su voz— No quise... yo..._

 _James y Sirius cruzaron la mirada. No sabían que era peor: ese grito en medio de la noche o que, de pronto, la fuerte y luchadora Evans temblara al hablar y más, tratándose de ellos._

 _Sirius frunció el ceño mientras que James se giró hacia ella._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien?— preguntó inseguro._

 _No le dio tiempo a responder. De pronto, otro trueno resonó en el cielo y, esta vez, la niña pudo ahogar el grito, pero su cuerpo se tensó por completo y de nuevo cerró los ojos. Viendo como era iluminada por el rayo, ellos comprendieron._

 _Sirius abrió mucho los ojos._

 _—_ _¿En serio?— preguntó y a Lily le pareció notar un tono burlesco bajo la incredulidad— ¿Tienes miedo de las tormentas, leona?_

 _Sintió su sangre hervir. ¿Qué le importaba a él? ¿Por qué tenía que burlarse? ¡Ya le había pedido perdón, así que se podían marchar por donde habían venido! Tenía bastante con la humillación de que lo sabían, para que encima se lo hicieran notar._

 _—_ _¡Olvidame, idiota!— espetó rápida y empezó a andar para dirigirse a su habitación._

 _—_ _Cállate, Sirius— habló entonces otra y el cuerpo de la chica se paralizó sorprendida a pocos pasos de la puerta._

 _Lentamente se dio la vuelta y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones de James._

 _Espera._

 _James._

 _James Potter. Defendiéndola. A ella._

 _¿Estaría soñando?_

 _A la cabeza de la niña llegaron todas y cada una de las peleas que tuvieron en Hogwarts o allí, en Godric Hollow, todas sus malas miradas, sus insultos... y, entonces, su ceño se frunció. ¿Estaría tramando una de sus tantas bromas y le había tocado a ella?_

 _Pero, de pronto, se dio cuenta como su amigo lo miraba también con asombro y parecía realmente sincero. Y trastocó todos sus pensamientos. Aunque no se dejó seguir pensado. Tenía que volver ya a la habitación, no quería la vieran en ese estado._

 _Así que sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, y continuó su camino hacia la puerta de su habitación. Sentía el frio suelo bajo sus pies descalzos, notando la sensación subiendo por su espalda._

 _Abrió la puerta, todavía con ambas miradas clavadas en su nuca (la de James con más intensidad), y en ese momento otro trueno se escuchó. Como había pasado anteriormente, la niña se encogió y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se incrementó y jadeó. Ese había sido mas fuerte, mucho más. ¿Cómo aguantaría toda la noche sola? Se estremeció ante la perspectiva. En Hogwarts podía nevar, pero no llovía mucho, y mucho menos con las tormentas de ese tipo._

 _Parece como si el cielo se fuera a caer en mil pedaz..._

 _Un agarre en su brazo y un tirón hizo que el pensamiento quedara incluso. Los ojos de la niña se mostraron y lo próximo que supo era que se dirigía hacia la habitación de enfrente, es decir... la habitación de James Potter._

* * *

 **Qué puedo decir, ¡me encantan las noches de tormentas! Son tan... awww 3**

 **ARJ - VG** **¡muchas gracias por comentar! Sobre los capítulos, bueno, yo también estoy acostumbrada a los capítulos largos pero, la verdad, es esto lo que me sale. Aunque no te preocupes, lo siguientes serán mas largos. No mucho peeero. XD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Soy Lily

_Segundo curso de Hogwarts._

Lily observó como las fracciones de su amigo se endurecieron.

—Di.

Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza y terminó de responder las preguntas que les había mandado esa misma mañana el profesor Bins.

—Lily, habla.

Silencio.

—Lils...

El sonido de la pluma al rasgar el pergamino.

—¡Lily, dime!

—¡Shhhhh!— le respondieron de fondo otros alumnos que había en la biblioteca.

La pelirroja escuchó como su compañero mascullaba algo para él. Ella suspiró.

—Sev, no levantes la voz. Molestas a los demás— replicó intentando que su tono de voz fuera moderado.

—Si me dijeras si es verdad o no, no tendría que hacer esto— comentó con irritación.

Lily se acomodó mejor en su silla y alzó su mirada, conetandola con los orbes negros de Severus Snape, su amigo desde pequeños. Severus tenía el pelo negro y liso, que le llegaba por el mentón. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero diferenciando de Lily, su corbata correspondía a la casa de Slytherin.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Y rápido, tenemos que seguir estudiando, que pronto serán los exámenes finales. — respondió, finalmente, un poco harta.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Es verdad que andas por ahí con esos idiotas?

Ahora fue el turno de la chica para fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó confusa.

—¡Vamos, Lily!— espetó Severus gruñendo. A pesar de que su tono de voz era bajo, salía firme— Sabes de quienes hablo: Los imbéciles de Potter y Black.

El entendimiento cruzó su rostro y la niña no pudo más que reír, intentando controlar su volumen.

—Yo no le veo la gracia— masculló el chico enfadándose y sintiéndose por un momento ridículo.

—Oh, Sev— murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza— había pensado que era algo peor.

—¡¿Peor?!— se alteró Severus, pero tuvo que callar cuando se ganó varias miradas de su alrededor. Prosiguió bajando el volumen— Lils, no hay nada peor que ser amiga de ellos.

Lily tuvo que darle la razón, pero...

—No, no soy _amiga_ de esos idiotas— sacudió la cabeza— Si me has visto con ellos es porque Denise habla con ellos. No te preocupes, tampoco quiero serlo, así no pasa nada— intentó quitarle hierro al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

Severus la miró fijamente.

—¿Y en verano?

A pesar de sus deseos, el corazón de la niña saltó en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa con el verano?

—Vives en la mansión _Potter_ — escupió esa última palabra, notó ella.

Lily tuvo que apartar la mirada y dejarla en el pergamino, como si fuera lo más emocionante del universo.

— No hay nada con eso— contestó— Apenas nos hablamos y cuando es así, solo lo hacemos para insultarnos.

Al parecer esa respuesta complació a su amigo que asintió, como si fuera algo previsible.

—Bueno, Lily, es que estaba preocupado. Creía que te ibas a ir con esos idiotas sin cerebros y me ibas a abandonar— explicó con voz tenue y cuando Lily lo miró a los ojos, todos y cada uno de sus momentos aparecieron por su mente. Recuerdos de su infancia, su vida, su primer amigo...

Sonrió.

—Jamás te cambiaría, Sev. Y menos por ellos. ¿Te imaginas que yo sea amiga de Potter y Black?— preguntó la chica irónicamente— En el momento en el que deje que Potter me llame por mi nombre voluntariamente... el infierno se congelará.

·

Tiempo más tarde, después de despedirse de su amigo, se dirigía al Gran Comedor, donde había quedado con Denise. Al igual que ella no aceptaba su amistad con Black (y tenía que aguantarlo), su amiga no aguantaba a Snape, así que en esos momentos se separaban en la tarde y luego se reencontraban para la cena.

Lily suspiró, todavía con la conversación en su mente de hace un rato.

En realidad era normal que Severus se pudiera poner un poco paranoico con ese tema. Potter y Black no dejan de molestarlo, recordó la pelirroja con acidez. Pero no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que jamás se haría su amiga, él no dejaba pasar esa posibilidad.

Él es un idiota, un inmaduro, un egocéntrico...

 _Él es un idiota... que me ayudó._

Esa noche. Tormenta. Rayos. Miedo. Y ellos...

 _Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un suave click, la mente de Lily empezó a funcionar de nuevo._

 _De un movimiento, rápidamente se zafó del agarre del chico y fulminándolo con la mirada dio un paso hacia atrás._

 _—_ _¡Merlín, Potter! ¿Qué crees que haces?_

 _El chico abrió la boca, pero al momento la tuvo que cerrar, porque, en realidad, no sabía que hacía. ¿Por qué había llevado a Evans a su habitación? Solamente la había visto ahí, sola, encogida en la puerta de su habitación con la inquietud brillando en sus ojos segundos antes y una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él. Podía ser todo lo odiosa y engreída que James quisiera, pero había algo en ella que..._

 _Pero eso no debía saberlo ella así que, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara neutral, no respondió._

 _Lily resopló frustrada._

 _—_ _Eres incorregible, idiota— masculló. Se dio la vuelta y tuvo que darle un empujón a Sirius para quitárselo de su camino ya que estaba parado, confundido. Muy confundido._

 _Pero no pudo andar mucho porque, 1, un trueno se escuchó a su alrededor y por instinto la chica se paró a medio camino temblando y, 2, James aprovechó esa pausa de la pelirroja para sacar su varita._

 _—_ ¡Fermaportus! _— y la puerta de cerró mágicamente._

 _El silencio se instaló durante unos segundos en la habitación, donde Lily intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, Sirius, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se preguntaba que bicho le había picado a su amigo y James sentía un nudo en sus entrañas, pues de nuevo había actuado por voluntad propia. Casi sin procesarlo si quiera había alzado la varita y había pronunciado uno de sus primeros hechizos aprendidos. Y es que... realmente no quería que Lily se marchara esa noche. No quería que estuviera sola cuando era obvio que le asustaba las tormentas._

 _Y de nuevo, ella no podía saber sus pensamientos o deseos._

 _—_ _Potter— habló ella, lentamente, conteniendo las ganas de chillar. Aunque ellos estuvieran en la última planta y los señores Potter en la segunda, no quería que lo escucharon— Abre. Ahora. Mismo. La. Puerta._

 _Con un movimiento fluido, Lily se giró hacia él (sus ojos brillantes) justo en el momento que el chico negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa empezaba a extenderse por su rostro._

 _—_ _Potter...— ¡maldición, su varita se encontraba en su habitación!_

 _¿Es que no podía hacer otra cosa que molestarlo? ¿Tan aburrida era su vida?_

 _—_ _Creo yo que no, Lily— murmuró James— No recuerdo como quitarlo— se encogió de hombros con fingida disculpa._

 _Tuvo que lanzarle una rápida mirada hacia su amigo que iba a abrir su boca, y entonces, Sirius, como si hubiera leído su mente, sacudió su cabeza divertido y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Hablarían mas tarde._

 _—_ _¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Por Merlín, eso es algo básico, idiota!— le reprochó enfadada._

 _Tenía que salir de allí._

 _—_ _Pues lo siento, tengo sueño y mi memoria en estos momentos no funciona bien— y ladeando la cabeza como señal para su amigo, ambos se dirigieron a las camas que había en la habitación. La principal se encontraba a la izquierda, pegada a la pared, y a su lado había una supletoria que era donde dormía Sirius._

 _—_ _Buenas noches, pelirroja— se despidió el joven Black y con un guiño de ojo burlón se tiró a la cama._

 _—_ _¿No vienes?— preguntó James que se había quedado mirándola._

 _Lily tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no tirarse hacia el chico y estragunlarlo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por la rabia que experimentaba. Si ella creía que ya lo odiaba suficiente, siempre venía él para demostrarle lo contrario. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría encerrarla con ellos?! ¡¿No se odiaban?! ¡¿Por qué el idiota de Black no decía nada?! Las manos de Lily formaron puños._

 _—_ _Te odio— pronunció con voz ronca— Déjame salir._

 _Pero James simplemente se limitó a mirarla durante varios segundos, sin apartar sus ojos marrones de ella, y, finalmente, apagó la luz y se fue a la cama._

 _—_ _Allá tú._

 _La habitación se oscureció y como afuera el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises, no podía entrar un rayo de la luna por lo que la chica se encontró en la completa negrura. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. ¿Había sido verdad? ¿La había dejado ahí plantada en medio de su habitación? Los pensamientos de la chica corrían frenéticamente, incapaz de comprenderlos completamente. Iban desde las ganas de matar a esos imbéciles, el motivo del desconcertante comportamiento, hasta esa terrible sensación que tenía cada vez que estaba en un sitio oscuro escuchando llover fuera._

 _En ese momento, un rayo iluminó la estancia y la niña contó siete segundos antes de que el trueno hiciera acto de presencia. Esta vez, la pelirroja no pudo evitar chillar de miedo y lo próximo que supo es que había corrido hacia la cama... y estaba en ella._

 _—_ _Shhhhh— escuchó como le murmuraban en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo tembló y se agazapó en una esquina inferior de la cama. Se odiaba. Odiaba profundamente su comportamiento frente a las tormentas. ¡¿No era una Gryffindor?! ¡¿Dónde estaba ahora esta valentía?!_

 _Una mano tocó la suya y esta vez no se alejó. A pesar de que sabía que era James, a pesar de que lo odiaba... en ese momento lo necesitaba. Aún sin ella estar segura de la profundidad de sus deseos._

 _El agarre tiró de ella y con cuidado se deslizó sobre la cama hasta quedar junto a la almohada._

 _—_ _Ven— habló en un tono suave— Aquí, tápate para que no tengas frío._

 _Una sensación de calidez se instaló en ella cuando se tumbó y el chico le colocó la manta por encima. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada e inspiró profundamente. Un olor a menta la rodeó, dejándola momentáneamente paralizada. Era el olor a James... esa cama olía a James._

 _Lily gimió cuando otro trueno resonó por la habitación, haciendo que se encogiera. Su respiración se volvió irregular._

 _—_ _Shhhh, Lily, no te preocupes— le dijo James y ella lo escuchó como un arrullo. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando, sintiendo la presencia del chico sentado a su lado en la cama, por encima de la ropa de cama— Vamos, duerme. Pronto acabará la tormenta._

 _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Qué tenía James? ¿Por qué... se sentía... segura? ¿No lo odiaba? Sí, sí lo hacía, se recordó cada segundo que estuvo despierta allí, pero..._

 _¿Por qué fueron las palabras de James lo último que oyó, su aroma lo último que notó y su presencia lo último que sintió antes de caer en un profundo sueño?_

 _·_

En el Gran Comedor se podían escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones de todos los alumnos. Cuando Lily llegó, sus ojos escanearon el lugar buscando a su amiga y se la encontró al final de la mesa, sentada junto a sus cuatro amigos.

Maldijo en su interior. Ahora lo que menos quería era eso. Después de la charlita...

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia el lugar. En realidad solo tenía que ignorar a Black y Potter. Remus y Peter le caían bien.

—¡Hey, Lily!— saludó Denise, siendo la primera en verla. Alzó su mano y la sacudió.

Lily correspondió el movimiento, apretando sus labios cuando vio como los chicos (en especial Potter y Black) la miraban.

—Hola, Denise, hola, Remus, Peter— habló en general sentándose en el hueco libre que había dejado la niña entre ella y Remus. Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando descubrió a Potter sentado enfrente suya.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa pelirroja? ¿A nosotros no nos saludas? Me siento herido— comentó Sirius, sentado junto a James, mirándola con expresión triste.

Lily resopló, pero empezó a comer sin decir nada a esos idiotas. Ella, Denise y Remus se pusieron a charlar de algunos temas entre bocado y bocado. Aún a dos años de haberlo conocido, Lily tampoco entendía la amistad entre Remus y esos dos. Siendo él tan inteligente, listo, tranquilo...

—Vaya, James. ¿Esto que siento en el aire es odio?— dijo Sirius riéndose entre dientes.

—¡Qué dices, Sirius!— contestó su amigo— ¿Lily Evans odiando? Creo que no sabe hacer otra cosa.

Esa conversación fue escuchada por ella (cosa que querían esos dos) y furiosa, los fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Sirius!— lo reprendió Denise mirándolo ceñuda.

—James, déjala— siguió Remus.

—Pero si decimos la verdad— se quejó James riendo— ¿Verdad, querida _Lily?_

—¡QUE DEJES DE DECIRME LILY! ¡SOY EVANS PARA TI, POTTER!— explotó la pelirroja y durante los siguientes segundos un tenso silencio se instaló en la sala.

La chica sintió la mirada de, literalmente, todo el Gran Comedor clavada en ella, pero no le importó. En ese momento todo el daba igual. Lily sentía un nudo en el pecho junto con unas ganas de llorar, sin saber el motivo.

James y Sirius parpadearon para sobreponerse a la sorpresa. A pesar de cómo se portaban con ella, jamás se había puesto así.

Sintiendo como los colores viajaban a su rostro, Lily se marchó de allí, con el plato a medio comer. No quería ver a esos dos imbéciles, no querían que la vieran así, no quería... llorar delante de todo el mundo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, con la mirada baja y el pelo tapándole la cara, tuvo que parar pues se chocó con alguien. Notó como la cogían del brazo para que no cayera y ese tacto le resultó familiar. Subió su mirada (peligrosamente acuosa) y se encontró con Severus mirándola fijamente, preocupado.

—Lily...

Justo al que no quería ver.

—Lo siento, Sev, no sabía por donde iba— murmuró en voz baja e inclinando su rostro de nuevo, sacudió su brazo y se marchó.

Severus Snape la observó marcharse hasta que desapareció de su vista. Deseaba ir tras ella para consolarla, pero él sabía que cuando Lily se enfadaba y/o lloraba, odiaba que la gente la viera. Esperaría un poco y después iría...

Pero... ¿Qué pasó para que _su Lily_ se pusiera así?

Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se enfocaron en el Gran Comedor, donde, de pronto, la sala se había llenado de murmullos y comentarios por lo ocurrido.

Y es entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en él.

James Potter se encontraba mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido la joven. Desde la distancia en la que estaba, Severus pudo ver el arrepentimiento y la culpa en sus ojos. Chistó para él. ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

Maldito Potter...

¿Quién se creía que era él para hacer llorar a _su Lily_?

·

—James...

—Déjame, tío.

—Eso lo sabemos.

—¡Pues eso, Remus! ¡No hace falta que me lo estéis repitiendo todo el tiempo!

—Eh, eh, tampoco es para que te pongas así...

 _Lily me ha gritado, Lily casi se ha puesto a llorar. ¡Si es para ponerse así, Sirius!,_ pensó James, pero no lo expresó en voz alta.

Se revolvió el pelo y de nuevo, aunque sabía que era en vano, echó otro vistazo a la puerta. Sabía que Lily no bajaría de nuevo, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en eso. Queria verla. Saber que estaba bien. Que el muro de fortaleza de Lily Evans no había caído con una tontería como esa, que no había caído _por él_. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y este se incrementaba cuando notaba las miradas de reproche de Denise que le lanzaba a él y a Sirius.

Apretó los labios y decidió volver a mirar su planto, a pesar de que no hubiera vuelto a tocar la comida.

Pero justo a medio camino, algo le llamó la atención.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Snape lo estaba mirando. Matándolo con la mirada, mejor dicho.

El ceño de James se frunció.

Genial, ahora tendría que aguantar al idiota de Quejicus.

Le aguantó la mirada, desafiándolo. Nunca le había caído bien Snape. No sabía si por sus aires de grandeza, si por su constante cara de amargado o porque siempre lo miraba como si él fuera estúpido.

—James, ¿qué pasa?— escuchó la voz de Sirius a lo lejos.

Este sacudió la cabeza y, apartando la mirada de Snape, se centró de nuevo en su plato.

—Nada.

Maldito Snape. ¿Por qué Lily era amiga de ese idiota?

Espera. ¿Qué le importaba a él las amistades de Lily?

—Pues no parece que...

—¡Maldición, Sirius! ¡No me pasa nada!

 _No me pasa nada, no me importa Lily, no me importa su amistad con Quejicus,_ se repitió una y otra vez James en lo que quedaba de cena.

Y no volvió a mirar a la puerta.

* * *

 **Creo que tengo un terrible problema con James *-* Lo amo, simplemente.**

 **ClockyEvans** **¡muchas gracias por el comentario! Espero que este te haya gustado igual :3**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Zoológico Central de Londres

_Doce años._

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría? — preguntó la señora Potter, dándole un sorbo a la taza de té. De fondo se podía oír el sonido del tintineo de la vajilla, en ese momento fregándose, después del desayuno.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la niña.

—¡Me encantaría! — exclamó entusiasmada. Rápidamente se levantó de la silla donde estaba y saltó a los brazos de la mujer que la acogieron con ternura.

Para Dorea Potter, Lily era esa hija que siempre había deseado tener.

—Pues venga— azuzó la mujer— Corre a cambiarte.

—¡Voy rápido! — asintió la pequeña pelirroja y se dio la vuelta para correr hacia su habitación.

Estaba emocionada. ¡Iba a ir a un zoo mágico! Además de criaturas del mundo normal, como las que había en los zoos normales, en esos lugares (pocos, en realidad) también se encontrabas algunas criaturas mágicas. Lily iba a entrar ahora en el tercer curso de Hogwarts, y en ese curso se le añadía otra asignatura que era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que Dorea había pensado que era un buen momento para que fueran. Se divertirían mucho y además, aprendería muchas cosas útiles.

—¡Lily, cariño, espera! — habló entonces tía Dorea, parándola. Ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se fijaron en los azules de la mujer— Avisa también a James que nos vamos, yo iré a ver dónde está Charlie—y con curvatura de se marchó de la cocina.

Durante un momento Lily se encontró parada en la habitación a solas, hasta que finalmente, soltando un profundo suspiro, se encaminó escaleras arriba. Sin si quiera fijarse en la puerta cerrada que estaba enfrente a la suya, se metió en su habitación y fue al armario en busca de una muda, pues estaba en pijamas. Se colocó unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta roja junto con unas sandalias de verano. Se peinó sus rizos y después de verse en el espejo (que hacía de puerta corrediza del armario) sonrió. Volvió a la puerta y dio una rápida mirada a su habitación, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

A Lily le encantaba esa habitación. Era muy espaciosa, con las paredes azules claras. En la pared derecha se encontraba una amplia cama y justo enfrente de la puerta estaba una gran ventana con un escritorio debajo, lleno de libros, pergaminos y demás cosas. En la pared de la puerta, en la parte izquierda, se encontraba el enorme ropero.

—Todo bien— confirmó la chica y salió de su habitación.

Tuvo que parar a dos pasos cuando la voz de tía Dorea penetró en su mente.

 _"_ _Avisa también a James que nos vamos, yo iré a ver dónde está Charlie"_

Dos segundos después, con paso decidido y con la sonrisa sustituida por ceño ligeramente fruncido, se encaminó hacia la puerta de enfrente. No quería estar allí, no quería verlo.

Lo odiaba.

Cogiendo aire profundamente para armarse de valor (y calma), tocó dos veces la puerta con los nudillos.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Sei…_

La puerta se abrió y de ahí apareció James Potter, el cual frunció el ceño nada más ver su visitante.

—¿Qué? — espetó, no de muy buena manera.

Lily apretó sus manos, formando puños. Idiota, malcriado, imbécil, egocéntrico, orgulloso, antipático…, enumeró en su mente, como cada vez que lo veía.

—Baja—se limitó a responderle, sin mirarlo a los ojos— Nos vamos.

Y se marchó de allí, echando humos en su interior.

Mientras iba por los pasillos y la escalera hacia donde estarían los señores Potter, en la mente de Lily apareció ese último día del verano pasado. ¿De dónde habría salido ese James? Fue… algo momentáneo. Después de eso, James se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado, siendo el mismo chico insoportable de siempre.

No podía aguantarlo.

Llegó a la planta baja y se dirigió al salón, lugar donde estaba la chimenea principal. Irían con los polvos Flu. Se encontró allí, a los señores Potter que hablaban entre ellos, sonriendo cómplices y con miraditas.

—Buenos días, Lily— la saludó el hombre nada más verla.

La pelirroja se acercó.

—Buenos días, tío Charlie— le correspondió ella.

No tenía que importarle nada. Iba a divertirse y aprender mucho. Debía ignorar a Potter como siempre.

·

Tragando ruidosamente, Lily cogió una piza de los polvos _flu_ (cómo le había explicado la señora Potter y había visto hacer a esta y a James) y los arrojó a la chimenea. Una llama verde apareció y sus ojos lo observaron fascinada por un momento.

—Ahora entras y lo dices, Lily— la instruyó el señor Potter.

—Vale.

Y como así le dijeron, la pelirroja dio varios pasos hacia delante. El fuego se sentía a su alrededor como una brisa cálida.

—¡Zoológico Central de Londes!

En ese momento, Lily sintió como la succionaba y empezaba a dar vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Una fuerte corriente le golpeó y ella apenas pudo entreabrir sus ojos. Cientos de chimeneas pasaban a su lado a gran velocidad, sin dejarle apenas tiempo para distinguir algún detalle. Su estómago se removió y lo próximo que supo era que había caído contra el suelo.

—¡Ay! — exclamó cuando notó un golpe en su codo derecho.

—¡Lily, querida! — escuchó a tía Dorea y unas manos la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí— se apresuró a responder ella— No calculé bien la caída.

Dorea la revisó bien con la mirada antes de estar satisfecha con la contestación de la niña. Después, sonriendo ampliamente señaló a su alrededor, en el mismo momento en el que tío Charlie aparecía por la chimenea con un golpe sordo.

Lily observó donde se encontraban con genuina curiosidad. Era una sala enorme y de forma redonda. Las paredes eran de un color pastel y en el techo colgaba una enorme lámpara llena de velas, que en ese momento estaban apagadas. No había un techo, propiamente dicho, sino que, al igual que pasaban en el Gran Comedor, este había sido remplazado por un holograma donde iban pasando imágenes de distintos hábitats naturales. Siguiendo la pared de donde estaba la chimenea por donde había salido había otras cinco más. Al otro lado de la sala, había tres puestos de taquillas automáticas. Repartidas por el lugar, varias familias estaban allí.

—Whoau— murmuró la niña.

—Tampoco es tanto. No sé de qué te sorprendes—habló James y Lily lo escuchó a su lado.

El cuerpo de la niña se tensó y rápidamente lo miró, pues no se lo había esperado y no es que le agradara mucho esa cercanía y, además… ¿por qué la estaba mirando fijamente? La estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Déjame en paz— espetó ella, apartando la mirada y dejándola en los señores Potter que se habían adelantado por ir comprando la entrada— Es la primera vez que vengo.

 _¿Qué pretendía?_

—Pues yo me sé esto de memoria— comentó y, entonces, soltó una carcajada—En realidad, no sé cuántas veces podré haber venido. A mi madre le encantaba venir cuando yo era pequeño, decía que era los únicos momentos en los que me quedaba tranquilo.

 _¿Por qué me hablaba ahora? ¿Por qué me contaba eso?_ , se preguntó Lily en su interior, mirándolo sin creerse todavía su postura tranquila. ¿A qué había venido su cambio? ¿No era James-me-encanta-molestar-y-meterme-con-la-gente-sobre-todo-con-Snape?

—Lástima de que no te dejaron con los animales encerrado— murmuró Lily para ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho algo?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, nada— se apresuró a contestar—Hablaba conmigo misma.

Se movió incómoda en el lugar cuando notó la mirada de James puesta en ella, atravesándola. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, y Lily no supo que temer más: si sus palabras o los pensamientos que estarían pasando ahora por su cabeza.

—¡Lily, James! ¡Venid! ¡El grupo ya sale!— los llamó la señora Potter haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Lily sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. ¡Por fin! ¡Estaba deseando verlo! Iba a pasar un día estupendo, solo tenía que ignorar a Potter y a sus idioteces. Así que, no volviéndolo a mirar más, la pelirroja se dirigió a donde estaban los adultos.

Y es por eso que se perdió la mueca de frustración e inquietud que mostró el rostro del niño, segundos antes de ser remplazada por _su_ sonrisa.

·

—¡Mira, mamá, allí está! — señaló una pequeña niña a sus cabezas.

Lily siguió la dirección y no pudo evitar soltar un suave chillido de la impresión.

Un clabbert la estaba mirando fijamente desde el techo. Oh, Merlín.

Se encontraban en una gran sala ovalada donde los rodeaba una cúpula que los separaba de un frondoso bosque ubicado a su alrededor e, incluso, por encima de ellos llegaban las largas ramas. Los ojos de la pelirroja no podían evitar observar todo minuciosamente, queriendo guardar cualquier cosa en su mente. Según hablaba su guía, que con el hechizo de _Sonorus_ Lily podía escucharla perfectamente a pesar de estar al otro lado de la estancia, el bosque era una copía perfectamente hecha de su habitad natural, en Sudamérica.

—No me _usta_ , _pa_ , es feo— se escuchó otra voz, más suave, proveniente del pequeño del grupo que formaban. Eran cuatro familias. Una de personas mayores, otros dos jóvenes, una mujer con su marido y sus dos niños y ellos. Los niños tenía años, para Lily, James era el único joven con el que poder estar. Las jóvenes tendrían unos 22 años.

La pelirroja le dio la razón al pequeño.

—Cómo veis, la piel del clabbert es de color verde, suave y desprovista de pelo. Mientras que tiene membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies, sus brazos y piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que permite al clabbert balancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tiene unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados— oyó la niña la voz de la mujer.

Y como si la hubiera entendido, el animal abrió más su boca, aún sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Lily temió pensar que el animal creyera que era su comida. Esos dientes y la mueca que parecía una macabra sonrisa… Que presagiaba algo malo…

—Vaya, _Dolly_ , no has cambiado nada— comentó James mirando al mismo animal que todos admiraban, pues era el que estaba más a la vista. No se había movido del sitio, todavía observándola fijamente.

Lily miró de reojo al joven Potter y a pesar de sus deseos, de sus palabras y de su determinación, no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

—¿ _Dolly_?

Una fugaz sonrisa surcó en los labios del niño y Lily supo entonces que había caído en su juego.

Algunas veces su curiosidad ganaba al orgullo.

—Claro _, Dolly_ —le contestó sin mirarla. Bajo sus gafas, Lily distinguió las orbes morenas de James brillando—Somos buenos amigos.

—La característica más distintiva de esta criatura es una gran pústula en medio de la frente que se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierte algún peligro…

—¿Amigos? ¿Tú? ¿De… _eso_? —preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Un tono de incredulidad se mostró. ¿Potter y… un clabbert? No era que a Lily no le gustara, sino que… acostumbrada a los normales monos y a las típicas ranas… una rara mezcla de ambos animales era algo difícil de asimilar para la pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasa? Es buena gente— asintió James bajando la mirada para verla.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, Potter, _buena gente_ — sacudió la cabeza—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que Black es amigo tuyo, me debería de esperar cualquier cosa— se encogió de hombros.

Las arrugas poblaron el entrecejo de James y en enfado se apreció en su mirada.

—Eso no ha sido divertido, _Evans_ — masculló.

—No tenía por qué ser divertido, Potter—respondió ella, tensándose. No iba a retractarse ni a pedir perdón, solamente por haber dicho lo que pensaba.

—Pues no me ha gustado nada lo que has dicho— usó ese tono burlesco y ella creyó entrever una demanda de disculpa en sus palabras.

Las manos de la niña formaron puños y mientras se giraba de cara a él, apenas oía la voz de fondo de la mujer que seguía explicando.

—Mira tú que pena me da, Potter. Intentaré dormir esta noche— espetó. Las cejas del moreno se arquearon y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan borde? — preguntó, entonces, él.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa de la pregunta.

—¿Yo? ¿Borde?

—Si no fueras tan borde, tendrías más amigos— comentó James con desdén y, al momento, se arrepintió de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Lily lo miró por unos segundos en silencio, repitiendo las palabras en su mente.

—Jamás sería amiga de alguien como tú, ¿me oyes? ¡Déjame en paz, no te me acerques, no me mires! ¡Olvida que existo!

·

—Lily, cariño, ¿estás bien?

La pequeña tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su mente, alejando los pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad. Giró el rosto y se encontró con la mirada de Dorea Potter, que la observaba preocupada. Lily curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, a pesar de que no lo deseaba, pues no quería preocupar a la buena mujer.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? — fingió, momento antes volver a mirar enfrente de ella. Esta vez, al otro lado de la cúpula estaba un prado enorme, lleno de agujeros que se podían ver en algunos huecos de las altas hierbas. Algún que otro árbol estaba por ahí, pero no eran muchos.

—Es solo… que te veo más callada— insistió la mujer.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero perderme lo que dicen— explicó, señalando a la guía. Miró a Dorea y volvió a curvar sus labios— Todo esto es muy emocionante. Este lugar… es impresionante, me encanta.

Y la señora Potter vio como se acercaba a la mujer que seguía explicando sin interrupciones.

—Los jarveys viven en el Reino Unido, Irlanda y Norteamérica. Parecen hurones enormes, salvo por el hecho de que pueden hablar. Estos habitan en su mayoría bajo tierra, donde persiguen a los gnomos, aunque también comen ratas, topos y ratones

Dorea suspiró y su mirada se cruzó con la de su marido con un tinte de preocupación. Charlus Potter, junto a su hijo, estaban al otro lado de la sala. El señor Potter cabeceó, resignado.

Su hijo tampoco hablaría.

La mujer, al ver como sus niños (porque para ella, los dos eran _sus niños_ ) se pronto se habían separado completamente (bueno, más de lo normal) había decidido averiguar que pasaba, pero ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Qué les habrá pasado? — susurró para ella antes de caminar hasta donde estaba la niña admirando un jarveys que había aparecido.

·

—Y por último, aquí tenemos uno de los mejores animales que tenemos. _Moonlight_ , nuestro hipogrifo.

Un espléndido animal, fuerte, hermoso y firme, los miró desde su estatura. Su plumaje de un color oscuro, negro como la noche, mientras que en su frente, entre sus dos ojos una reluciente mancha blanca se mostraba con orgullo. Y Lily no pudo más que mirarlo embelesado, admirándolo.

—El hipogrifo es nativo de Europa, aunque ahora se encuentra en todo el mundo. Tiene la cabeza de una águila gigante y el cuerpo de un caballo. Puede domesticarse, aunque sólo deben intentarlo los expertos. Esta criatura busca insectos, pero también come pájaros y pequeños mamíferos. Los hipogrifos construyen nidos sobre la tierra, donde ponen un solo huevo, grande y frágil, que eclosiona veinticuatro horas después. El polluelo estará listo para volar en una semana, aunque pasarán meses antes de que pueda acompañar a sus padres en largas jornadas de vuelo.

—Whoau— murmuró pequeña del grupo, diciendo en voz alta lo que Lily pensaba— Es hermoso, mami.

—¿Te gusta, Chloe? — le preguntó la madre, sonriéndole.

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente.

—Quiero tocarlo, mami. ¿Es suave?

—No puedes, cariño. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con estos animales…

Pero, a pesar de las palabras que escuchaba Lily de la mujer, en ella también crecían unas ganas de tocar a ese animal. Quería sentir su textura, tenerlo cerca, poder verlo… ¿Era igual de hermoso desde cerca?

La guía, que había escuchado también las palabras de la pequeña Chloe, sonrió.

—Cuando uno se aproxima a un hipogrifo, hay que mirarlo a los ojos, sin apartar la vista. Una reverencia mostrará que tenemos buenas intenciones. Si el hipogrifo devuelve el saludo, podemos acercarnos sin peligro. Así que… ¿a alguien le gustaría acercarse? Podríamos intentarlo.

Lily no se lo pensó. Rápidamente, como si estuviera en clase, alzó una de sus manos ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

—¡Yo! — exclamó, sonriendo _realmente_ — ¡Yo quiero!

—¿Tú? —preguntó la mujer, mirando insegura a los señores Potter.

Dorea frunció el ceño, desconforme y Charlus arqueó una ceja ligeramente.

—Lily, cariño…— empezó a decir la mujer, para que cambiara de idea. No le hacía mucha gracia que su niña estuviera justo a esos animales, podría ser peligroso.

—Tía Dorea, por favor. ¡Déjame hacerlo, por favor! — pidió la pelirroja, mirándolo suplicantes— Me portaré bien y haré todo lo que me dice. ¡No me pasará nada!

—No, cariño, si sé que te portarás bien pero…

—Date cuenta, pequeña, que _Moonlight_ a lo mejor no quieres que te acerques— se metió la mujer, pero Lily no cambió de opinión. Quería hacerlo.

—No importa— insistió— quiero hacerlo o, por lo menos, intentarlo.

Dorea la miró por unos segundos, en silencio, pensativa, hasta que se giró a su marido.

—¿Qué piensas?

Charlus suspiró.

—Según el programa, el PCM estaba hecho para que los magos hijos de muggles pudieran ver el mundo mágico todo lo que pudieran, así que…—el hombre miró a la pelirroja— Ten cuidado, Lily.

Las orbes verdes brillaron de entusiasmo y afirmando con la cabeza, curvó sus labios. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos, como agradecimientos y abrazó a la mujer para que se le quitara la mueca de preocupación del rostro. Después, se giró y anduvo hasta donde estaba la guía, dando saltos en su interior.

Un poco alejado, James Potter la observaba fijamente, sin perderse ningún detalle. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo tenso.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente ella la que quisiera acercarse a ese animal? No parecía que tenía muy buena pinta y el chico podía notar la mirada altiva y orgullosa del hipogrifo.

En su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras de ellas, con sus orbes esmeraldas reluciendo con furia.

 _"_ _Jamás sería amiga de alguien como tú, ¿me oyes? ¡Déjame en paz, no te me acerques, no me mires! ¡Olvida que existo!"_

Sentía como un pinchazo se había instalado en su pecho y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho ella, no había podido dejar de mirarla durante todo el recorrido. Se había fijado en sus hombros levemente decaídos, en las falsas sonrisas que le mostraba a su madre, el brillo de fascinación en sus ojos en cada sala que entraban, los suspiros que expulsaba… ¿Quién era esa niña y que había hecho con él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué lo trastornaba tanto? Había intentado, por activa y por pasiva, que nada pasara, comportarse como el primer año de Hogwarts, antes de que ella fuera a su casa y… esa noche de tormenta, pero cada vez le costaba más. Cada vez pensaba más en lo bonita que se veía con sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos refulgiendo y su mueca de enfado, cada vez pensaba más en como fruncía en el ceño cuando se concentraba, en el suave tic que tenía en la boca al no saber una solución o sentirse perdida, en lo ligero que son sus paso al andar… Ella, una niñita mandona, chillona y formal. Ella, Lily, se había metido en su mente y no podía sacarla. ¿Cuándo había pasado? Ni si quiera lo sabía seguro, pero James intuía que había sido poco a poco. En cada pelea, en cada insulto, en cada vistazo, en cada sonrisa vista…

Y ahora ella lo odiaba.

—Primero, mírale a los ojos, pequeña— escuchó a la mujer instruir y se fijó en como Lily le hacía caso, con el rostro sereno— Intenta no parpadear mucho, a estos animales no les gusta… Así… Muy bien… Ahora lentamente inclina la cabeza.

Las manos de James se transformaron en puños al ver como la pelirroja apartaba la mirada del animal para posarla en el suelo, dejándola momentáneamente expuesta.

—Levanta la cabeza y vuelve a mirarlo.

Lily, con los nervios a flor de piel, lo hizo y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios (junto con uno imperceptible de James) cuando _Moonlight_ inclinó su cabeza al cabo de unos segundos. Cuidadosa como era, se acercó a acariciar el animal, bajo la atenta mirada del confundido e inquieto muchacho.

 _Lily… ¿qué me has hecho?,_ pensó para él, moviéndose inquieto en el sitio para aguantar las ganas de ir a su lado. M _aldita sea, pelirroja, me vas a volver loco._

* * *

 **Jejejejeje, las cosas se nos están calentando. ¿Qué pasará con James? ¿Se volverá loco por la pelirroja? :3**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Orgullo Gryffindor

_Tercer curso de Hogwarts._

—¡Qué nervios! — exclamó Denise por tercera vez en el desayuno. Lily, a su lado, no pudo más que reírse.

—Seguro que te cogerán, Denise— respondió, por tercera vez, la pelirroja. Se llevó un trozo de tarta de manzana a la boca y lo saboreó.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, su amiga no se tranquilizó. Su mirada no dejaba de recorrer todo el salón y su pierna temblaba, incapaz de pararse. Y es que Denise se sentía muy nerviosa.

Hoy eran las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch y la rubia había decidido entrar como cazadora, pues había dos puesto libres, junto con el del buscador. Lily sabía perfectamente que su amiga amaba el quidditch y desde primero iba diciendo que entraría en el equipo nada más pudiera. Y era ese año cuando se le había presentado la ocasión.

—Vendrás a verme, ¿no? — preguntó Denise, mirando a su amiga con ojos suplicantes.

—Claro— cabeceó—Tendré que hacer un hueco en mis horas de estudios, pero sí. Allí estaré.

—Lily, apenas ha empezado el curso hace una semana— dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga con resignación.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros antes de comer otro poco de manzana.

—McGonagall ya está dando materia. Y no hay que dejar las cosas para el último momento— la miró significativamente.

—Una cosa es para él último momento y otra cosa es adelantar la materia que no han dado aún— apuntó Denise.

—Nunca viene mal estar preparada.

—¡Buenos días, rubia! — se escuchó el saludo de una voz masculina. Denise sonrió y Lily frunció el ceño, disgustada. Black. Y si estaba Black significaba que…

—Buenos días, chicos— contestó su amiga alegre.

La pelirroja echó una mala mirada al chico moreno que se sentó junto a su amiga con una sonrisa burlesca, saludó al chico de pelo castaño y a Peter y, simplemente, ignoró como si no estuviera allí al joven con gafas.

James Potter curvó sus labios, incapaz de ignorar lo guapa que se veía.

—Buenos días, Lily— habló Remus, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Preparada? — preguntó Sirius viendo a la rubia. Esta asintió, entusiasmada.

—¡Segura!

—Lo harás muy bien— le animó Remus.

—Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo— dijo Lily— Esta mañana se ha levantado muy temprano y no ha dejado de dar vueltas por la habitación. Charlie le ha tenido que tirar la almohada para que se esté quieta.

Los chicos rieron y Denise lo hizo con ellos.

—No puedo quedarme quieta cuando estoy nerviosa— se excusó divertida.

—Cuando estás nerviosa y cuando no lo estás— apuntilló Sirius riendo.

Denise hizo una mueca, dándole la razón.

—¿Irás a la biblioteca luego, Lily? — le preguntó Remus a la pelirroja y James se enderezó, escuchando.

—Cuando acaben las pruebas— le respondió Lily— Prometí a Denise que iría a verla. Está diciendo que, supuestamente, yo le daré suerte— se encogió de hombros.

Remus miró confuso y divertido a la rubia, la cual se encogió de hombros.

—Anda, James, entonces podría darte suerte a ti—comentó Sirius riendo. Eso se ganó una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja que, aún sin mirar al joven Potter, hizo una mueca.

—No creo que lo necesite, amigo— contestó él y, entonces, sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de ella— Aunque, claro, si quieres no me opongo. Sería bueno verte animándome desde las gradas.

Pasaron los segundos antes de que Lily pudiera articular palabra. No sabía si era la por la impresión, la sorpresa o el enfado. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que James no le hablaba, tal y como le dijo ese día en el zoo. Para sorpresa de la niña, el chico había hecho lo que le había pedido, aunque alguna que otra vez lo había pillado mirándola. Había aguantados las formas delante de la señora Potter, pero una vez que se subieron al tren, Lily Evans volvió a echarle la cruz.

—Espero que no te cojan, Potter— habló entredientes, finalmente— Me gustaría que Gryffindor ganara este año la copa.

James frunció el ceño.

—Créeme, Lily— pronunció su nombre después de mucho tiempo y algo se removió en su interior— no hay nadie que pueda ganarme en quidditch. Ese puesto es mío.

—¡Ja! — espetó, seca— Déjame dudarlo.

—Pelirroja, ante ti tienes al nuevo buscador de Gryffindor— insistió el joven Potter. Nadie se metía con el quidditch, ni si quiera Evans.

Lily arqueó una ceja y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Podía sentir perfectamente la atención de los otros tres chicos y su amiga en ellos.

—Potter, enciérrate en el cuarto y no salgas de allí en toda la tarde. Ahórrate la humillación.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se colocó en los labios del chico.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Lily— dijo condescendiente— Será mejor que lo hagas tú pues verás como el puesto es mío.

—Estúpido— los ojos de Lily brillaron por el enfado y sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente.

En su interior, para él, James sonrió al verla.

—Idiota— le correspondió él.

—Ya lo veremos, entonces.

—Muy bien— asintió él—Ah, y… Lily, intenta no alegrarte cuando nuestro equipo gane gracias a mi.

—Te odio, Potter. Y llámame Evans. Maldita sea, no me llames Lily.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Eres Lily— la miró— Para mi eres Lily.

 _Siempre serás Lily…_

 _·_

Mientras el profesor Slughorn explicaba las distintas funciones de una poción que tenían que elaborar, Lily Evans tomaba apuntes. Denise, a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, pues estaba segura que en cualquier momento esa pluma se rompería o, mínimamente, haría un agujero al pergamino donde estaba escribiendo.

Y es que la pelirroja estaba de mala leche. De muy mala leche. Aunque claro, no era de extrañar. Su orgullo había sido herido y si había algo que más odiaba la pelirroja era que se metieran con este, y si encima le añadimos que el causante había sido James Potter, su antítesis, eso la ponía aún peor.

Finalmente, y para desgracia de la pelirroja, James Potter había sido escogido como buscador de Gryffindor.

 _—Lily…— llamó a su amiga, intentando esconder la sonrisa de felicidad que quería formarse en sus labios, pues le alegraba que James formara parte del equipo. Era muy bueno, como había enseñado hoy._

 _No obtuvo contestación._

 _—Lils… hey…_

 _Silencio. Lily mirándolo fijamente. Lily maldiciendo mentalmente. Lily odiándolo aún más._

 _—Estúpido, Potter— masculló para ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la figura del chico que no dejaba de festejar su entrada en el equipo junto con sus compañeros (salvo Denise, que también había entrado pero había decidido acompañar en ese momento a su amiga) y sus amigos desde el campo._

 _—Lily, tampoco es para tanto…— intentó ayudar Denise, mirando de reojo la mano de la pelirroja. Había formado puños y estaba seguro que estaba a nada de sacar su varita._

 _James le había dado un duro golpe a su orgullo._

 _Y los Gryffindor eran muy orgullosos._

 _—¡Eh, pelirroja! ¡Lo conseguí! — se carcajeó el chico, subiéndose a su escoba y volando hacia donde estaban ambas chicas sentadas con varios de su casa a su alrededor que también habían ido a ver la pruebas ya sea por interés o por animar a sus amigos— ¿Viste? ¡Te lo dije! ¡James Potter, próximo capitán de Gryffindor! — una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro._

 _La pelirroja cogió aire profundamente._

 _—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? — siguió picando, sin perderse un detalle de su rostro enfadado. Esa esencia… le encantaba— Alguien va a tener que comerse sus propias palabras._

 _Ladeó la cabeza ante el silencio de la pelirroja. Denise, mientras, alternaba la mirada entre ambos._

 _—¿Qué? ¿No me felicitas? —se hizo el dolido. Soltó una carcajada y le guiñó el ojo— ¿Sabes, pelirroja? Algún día lo harás. Al igual que hoy he salido elegido, tú, algún día, me felicitarás en un partido._

 _Eso hizo que la pelirroja se espabilara y, fulminándolo con la mirada, lo maldijo._

 _—Púdrete, Potter. Y sigue soñando. Jamás llegará ese día._

 _Y se dio la vuelta, hondeando su melena pelirroja por el viento que hacía. James la observó irse y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación agridulce en el corazón_

—¡Black, Potter! ¿Qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia? Podéis compartirlo con los demás si tan interesante es— la voz del profesor se escuchó por toda la clase al interrumpir su explicación haciendo que ambos jóvenes dieran un bote, sobresaltados, y que Lily saliera de sus pensamientos para mirar a los chicos de mala manera.

Sirius y James se encontraban cuatro asientos atrás de ellas, con Remus y Peter en los pupitres de delante y, teniendo en cuenta en la postura que tenía (un poco inclinada hacia delante) podía decirse que estaban también hablando con sus dos compañeros de delante.

Los dos sonrieron inocentemente causando que la indignación y el enfado creciera en el interior de la pelirroja.

—No es nada, profesor, solo estábamos consultándole una duda a nuestro inteligente compañero, Remus— contestó el joven Black. James, a su lado, se pasó una mano por su incontrolable melena morena.

—Pregúnteme a mí, en ese caso, que para eso es mi trabajo.

—Pero, profesor— habló James— nosotros no queríamos interrumpir esa fantástica explicación de la Flor Lyreu.

—Es Flor Leurey, señor Potter—corrigió Slughorn y casqueando la lengua, lo dejó pasar. Sabía que con esos dos jovencitos poco podía hacer.

El profesor siguió con su clase y de fondo, como un suave sonido, Lily pudo distinguir una risita de los chicos. Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían escapado hacia atrás y se habían puesto en ellos. Algo en ella se removió.

Lo odiaba.

Aun no sabiendo bien el por qué, se sentía furiosa, enfadada y... dolida. James Potter era el niño más... idiota que había tenido el _placer_ de conocer. Arrogante, inmaduro, bromista (negativamente)... pero, a pesar de eso, una pequeña parte de Lily que estaba escondida en un rincón, había pensado que las cosas cambiarían. Que eso sería temporal y que James podía comportarse como una persona humana normal. Los años pasaban y con ello los veranos y el joven Potter era cada vez más insufrible. Y, ahora, encima, James había empezado a tener una extraña e indeseable costumbre de hablarle... diferente. Era... más odiosa. Había veces en las que la miraba y, cuando la hablaba, veía un extraño brillo en sus ojos castaños que la confundía a grandes extremos. Raro. Y no le gustaba nada.

Lo odiaba profundamente.

Tuvo que ahogar una maldición. James se había girado hacia delante, y, de pronto, sus ojos se habían conectados con los suyos.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco, hasta que la curvatura los labios afloró en su rostro y todos los sentimientos emergieron de ella. Rápidamente. Como un volcán en erupción.

El joven le guiñó un ojo.

Ella le sacó el dedo del medio.

Lo odiaba.

·

—¿Vienes a dar una vuelta o no? — preguntó ella, mirándolo con los brazos cruzado.

Severus Snape sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias—contestó y de nuevo se centró en la lectura.

Lily resopló.

—Vamos, Sev— insistió— ¡Hoy hace un día maravilloso! ¿Por qué no vamos un rato fuera con la nieve? Llevamos varias horas aquí metidos y con el olor de esa poción me estoy mareando.

—Afuera hace frío— indicó como si esa fuera una razón suficiente, pero Lily siguió intentándolo. A la pelirroja le encantaba pasar tardes investigando y descubriendo cosas nuevas con su mejor amigo Severus. Es más, había veces que las horas se las pasaba volando y cuando se daba cuenta, hacía media hora que había acabado la cena y cuando llegaba a la Sala Común, Denise le sermoneaba. Pero hoy se sentía inquieta y quería salir. Dar un paseo por los jardines, ver la blanca nieve, sentir el aire fresco en su cara… Y quería, también, que su amigo Severus estuviera.

—Oh, _vengaaa_ — se quejó y de un movimiento, le quitó el libro de pociones que estaba leyendo ganándose así una mirada fastidiada del chico— Sev, quiero que vengas conmigo— pidió cogiéndole de una mano y sonriendo levemente.

El joven la miró por unos segundos, sin moverse, y la sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplió cuando, con un suspiro, él aceptó con resignación. Feliz, lo abrazó y sintió como a los segundos era correspondida por Severus, que lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

—¡Gracias!

Salieron hacia los jardines, en esa tarde de sábado, y Lily infló sus pulmones de aire puro cuando salió al afuera. Ambos se habían colocado las capas, las bufandas y los guantes pues, como dijo el chico, hacía frío, pero tampoco era para tanto. Se dirigieron hacia un lugar solitario y se sentaron bajo un árbol. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar el sonido de las risas, conversaciones y gritos. El lago estaba cerca y en esta época del año, el agua se congelaba quedando una capada de hielo donde muchos niños iban a patinar.

Lily entrelazó sus manos y sus ojos vagaron por su alrededor, fijándose en cada detalle. Severus, a su lado, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarla a ella. Viendo sus fracciones, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su postura relajada…

Así era _su_ Lily: paz, tranquilidad, ternura, cariño, amor… y no como se ponía cuando veía a esos idiotas, en especial, a Potter. La _fiera_ Lily aparecía y Severus no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. A pesar de que las chicas de su curso iban detrás de ellos (porque a su edad ya eran bastante populares), ella no parecía tener el mínimo interés, teniendo más posibilidades que las demás ya que coexistían bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio. Lily ladeó la cabeza hacia él y arqueó una ceja cuestionando— Te vi… inquieta antes, por querer salir y eso…. Por eso te acompañé. ¿Estás mejor? — repitió.

Una sonrisa lentamente se fue extendiendo por los labios de la chica.

—Sí, no te preocupes— asintió— Solo quería respirar un poco de aire. Me sentía un poco… encerrada ahí dentro— frunció el ceño y a Severus le pareció adorable— No llevo una semana muy buena.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame.

El chico vio como los labios de la joven se apretaban ligeramente, como si no supiera si contárselo o no y eso, en el fondo, al slytherin le dolió. Él sabía que cuando había un problema, siempre era al que buscaba (dejando de lado a Denise), y el pensar que podría haber secretos entre ellos, no le gustaba nada.

—Venga, Lils. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo— le dijo dándole un suave codazo amistoso y cuando ella se lo quedó mirando, sintió como su corazón saltaba. Esos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de dulzura, fuerza y perseverancia.

La tensión en la cara de la chica fue menguando conforme pasaba el tiempo, que Severus no sabía cuánto había sido pues de pronto su alrededor había dejado de existir y solamente estaba _su_ pelirroja, y entonces, Lily apartó su mirada de él, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido. Lo próximo que notó era como ella inclinaba su cabeza para dejarla en su hombro.

Y fue cuando los labios de ella se abrieron y de ahí salió un torrente de palabras. Rápida, como si las palabras se escaparan de ella, Lily le contó sobre sus clases y los deberes por los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a su casa, la tristeza por el odio que le tenía su hermana, pero, sobretodo, no dejó de despotricar sobre los idiotas de Black y Potter.

El joven Snape la escuchó atentamente y tuvo que ahogar un gruñido que quería salir de sus labios cuando oyó el nombre de _esos dos._ Potter era un imbécil y no podía odiarlo más. ¿Qué era lo que tenía con _su_ Lily? ¿Por qué no la dejaba? ¿Por qué siempre iba con esos aires de grandeza gastando bromas a los demás?

—¿Quieres mi consejo? —habló el chico, una vez el silencio reinó de nuevo. Sintió como Lily asentía, aún con la cabeza apoyada en él.

—Claro. Por algo te lo he contado…

Severus cogió aire.

—Creo que deberías de dejar a esa chica.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó confundida.

—A Halminton. No deberías de juntarte más con ella.

Por un momento, Severus se arrepintió de haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta, pues eso hizo que Lily se alejara de ella como si quemara, mirándolo igual que si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Los ojos verdes perdidos de ella hicieron que un revuelo se formara en su estómago.

—¿ _Qué_?

Severus suspiró.

—Lily, yo…— empezó a explicarse, pero, en realidad, no le dio tiempo, pues la pelirroja de pronto se levantó. Las palabras murieron en su boca y solamente pudo observarla.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —preguntó, todavía perdida. Se colocó un mechón tras la oreja y lo miró fijamente.

—Lils…— dijo, levantándose el también— En el fondo sabes que tengo razón, pero….

 _Vale, no era muy buena forma de decirlo…,_ pensó para él cuando vio la mueca aparecer en su rostro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que deje a _mi_ amiga? —matizó, enfadándose— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella de malo?

—Yo…

—¡No te entiendo! ¡Te cuento mis problemas, las cosas que me sientan mal y, al parecer, tú me quieres poner peor!

—¡Lily! — exclamó Severus, frustrado, haciendo callar a la chica que hablaba firme, haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

Los ojos se ella se conectaron con los del chico.

—Déjame hablar, ¿no crees? — le dijo una vez que tuvo su atención. Esta vez, Lily no añadió nada, solo lo miró ceñuda— Si te lo digo es porque muchos de tus problemas radican en ella… ¡Primero! — volvió a hablar cuando vio como abría la boca— No puedo hacer nada por lo de tu hermana, lo siento, pero sí puedo ayudarte en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, dices qué estás estresada por los exámenes y por Black y Potter, ¿no? — Lily asintió tenuemente, analizando cada una de sus palabras pero si quitar la molestia en su rostro— Pues esos dos problemas tienen que ver con Halminton, ¿no lo ves? Black y Potter no dejan de molestarte porque te juntas con ella. Eres su amiga y ella se junta con esos dos y eso significa que pasáis tiempo juntos. Si no estuvieras con ella, ellos te olvidarían. Te recuerdo que Halminton es su amiga _, tú no._ Y con los deberes igual. ¿Por qué no estudias? — preguntó retóricamente— Porque pasas tiempo con ella. Sabes tan bien como yo que odia estar en la biblioteca y a pesar de tus horas de estudios, no pasas todo el tiempo que quieres allí.

Negó con la cabeza. Imposible.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Te equivocas, Sev— murmuró— Denise no tiene nada que ver. Ella es mi amiga, ¿entiendes? Ellas es mi amiga, como tú— siguió diciendo. Las arrugas aparecieron en su frente mientras daba otro paso más— Sé que odias a Black y Potter, pero Denise no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Pero…

—¡No! ¡Sev, no sigas…!

—¿Lily?

Rápidamente la cabeza de ambos muchachos se giró hacia donde había provenido la última voz. Denise.

Se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos, mirándolos alternativamente, con la extrañeza pintada en su rostro. Detrás de ella estaban James y Sirius sin quitar sus ojos de ellos, tampoco. Potter tenso y Black con una mano sobre su hombro.

 _Genial_ ¸ pensó irónica la pelirroja.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — le volvió a preguntar. Pero Lily no tenía ganas de seguir con esa absurda conversación con su amigo, así que, negando con la cabeza, le echó una última mirada antes de caminar hacia la rubia.

—Nos vemos luego, Sev— se despidió y cogiéndola del brazo se marchó de allí, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

—Quejicus, ¿te han dejado plantado? —se mofó Sirius, mirándolo sonriendo y con una ceja arqueada— Bueno, normal, siendo una serpiente… ¿quién querría estar contigo?

La furia cruzó por la mirada de Severus, que formó puños con sus manos. Idiotas, imbéciles, niñatos…

—¡Cállate, Black!

James, que hasta ese momento había estado viendo como Lily se marchaba de allí muy tensa, se giró hacia el slytherin y el ceño fruncido y la sospecha en sus ojos lo alertó.

—Snivellus, ¿qué hacías con Lily? —preguntó con voz pausada, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

—Nada de lo que te importe, Potter— contestó de forma automática. Después, lo pensó mejor y esbozando una sonrisa en su interior, cabeceó— Y déjame decirte una cosa: deja a Lily en paz. ¿No ves que no quiere ni verte? Solo eres una molestia para ella. No haces más que incordiarla, así que te sugiero que te apartes de ella. Bueno mejor dicho: no te sugiero, sino que te lo exijo. Me he dado cuenta, ¿sabías? Y eres penoso. Lily jamás se fijará en ti, en un idiota irresponsable. Deja de intentarlo. Fracasarás.

Las palabras calaron una a una en él y, sintiendo un fogonazo de furia cruzándole, dio un paso hacia el joven Snape antes de que su amigo lo parara, mirando también de muy mala manera a su _oponente_.

—Será mejor que te cierres la boca, sino…—habló entredientes, intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? Las verdades a la cara duelen, ¿no? —Severus sonrió divertido— Deja de hacer el payaso. _Lily es mía_.

Y se marchó de allí, con una sensación de gloria.

Por una vez, había ganado a ese imbécil de Potter.

* * *

 **¡Oh, oh, cositas al rojo vivo! Hmmm, pobre Lily, James no la deja en paz. Que malo, ¿no? ¿Qué pensáis de reacción? ¿Y de Snape? Se está dando cuenta de algunas cosas... ¿irá desencaminado?**

 **Natsuki 1304** **¡muchas gracias por el comentario! ¡Este capítulo es dedicado a ti!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. La otra cara de la moneda

_Trece años._

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? — le preguntó Dorea Potter cuando vio como la pelirroja se paraba delante de la casa de los Evans. James, que caminaba detrás de ella junto con su padre, también le lanzó una mirada curiosa y un poco preocupada.

Lily, apartando los pensamientos que habían aparecido en su mente, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Sí, no es nada— se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia y con energía, llamó al timbre de su casa.

No pudo abrirse la puerta del todo, cuando la pequeña había saltado a los brazos de su madre para abrazarla, contenta.

—¡Hola, mamá! — saludó. Brianne correspondió el abrazo feliz también.

—Hola, cariño— dijo de vuelta y alzando la mirada, se dirigió a los demás— Buenos días, chicos. Venid. Pasad. No os quedéis ahí fuera.

Así lo hizo la familia Potter. Dorea abrazó a su amiga cuando esta dejó a su niña en el suelo y Charlus le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando fue el turno de James, Brianne sonrió y le plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla, donde se quedó la marca del pintalabios que siempre usaba su madre. Lily rio divertida cuando James se vio en el espejo que había en la entrada y rápidamente se quitó la mancha con el dorso de su mano haciendo una mueca.

—Ya casi está la comida. Entrad en la cocina, allí está Robert— anunció señalando la sala con un movimiento de mano.

Todos se dirigieron allí y Lily fue a saludar a su padre cuando lo encontró sentado tomando un té (el que se tomaba siempre antes de la comida) y leyendo el periódico del día.

—Hola, calabacita— la llamó como cuando era pequeña, haciendo que las mejillas de ella se colorearan.

Genial. Podía notar la mirada burlona en Potter ante eso. Seguro que se lo recordaría más adelante.

De nuevo, los saludos las conversaciones animadas aparecieron para ponerse al día. La señora Potter le comentaba las últimas noticias de las revistas de cotilleos mágicos, a la que Brianne se había aficionado, mientras que los hombres y los dos jóvenes charlaban entre ellos. Lily seguía abrazada a su padre y este había colocado una mano en su cintura, pegándola a él. Una sonrisa natural estaba instalada en sus labios y a James no le pudo parecer más bonita, ni tampoco pudo desear más ser él el que la abrazara.

Mascullando para él, ante tales pensamientos, apartó la mirada.

En ese momento, un movimiento captó su mirada y fue entonces cuando descubrió a Petunia Evans parada en la puerta, insegura de entrar o no, con sus ojos observando alternado entre los señores Potter y su hermana, a los primeros los miraba con desconfianza y a la segunda con inquina. Y para James Potter, que había crecido rodeado de magia, le era imposible aceptar el motivo por el que era así. ¿Por qué tanto rencor? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Sus padres y él, que supiera, no le habían dado un motivo para que los mirara así, y mucho menos sus padres, siendo siempre tan buenos y alegres.

 _¿Qué le pasaba a Petunia Evans con la magia?_

La pequeña pelirroja dejó de prestar atención a lo que decían su padre y tío Charlie cuando sus ojos se escaparon hacia donde estaba James. Ya había pasado más de una vez (por más que ella intentara lo contrario), pero en el fondo de la niña había crecido una manía de observar a Potter cuando estaban en la misma estancia _para tenerlo controlado._ Ahora estaba mirando un punto fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, así que, saciando la curiosidad que había aparecido en ella, se giró también en su dirección.

Tuney la estaba mirando.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Podía sentir en esa mirada el odio que le profesaba.

Murmurando una suave disculpa, se alejó de su padre que siguió hablando con el señor Potter y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana, saliendo al pasillo. James se había quedado en un segundo plano, en su cabeza solo estaba el hablar con su hermana, así que no se dio cuenta de unos ojos chocolate puestos en ella, atento, curioso… _preocupado._

—Hola, Tuney— la saludó una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de los mayores y del joven.

Su hermana mayor se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quieres? — espetó firme.

Lily intentó que el dolor no se mostrara en su rostro ante su actitud. Siempre igual. Ella _no_ era su hermana. Esa joven que estaba delante de ella no era la misma que le leía cuentos antes de dormir, que le regalaba sus caramelos, que la ayudaba a levantarse cuando se caía, que la defendía de las niñas de su curso… Desde hacía 3 años, Petunia había cambiado. Y todo porque se supo que Lily iría a Hogwarts, que ella era _especial_ , que era maga.

—No tengo por qué querer nada— le respondió tensa. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos para que no viera la rigidez en ellas, para que no se formaran puños— Eres mi hermana, ¿no puedo solamente saludarte?

Petunia la miró de arriba a abajo con petulancia antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Mi familia es _normal._ No hay gente rara en ella.

Ahí. Directo en el corazón lo sintió la pequeña pelirroja.

Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la trataba ella así? ¿Qué le había hecho?

—Tuney…— musitó, pero tuvo que callarse cuando oyó como su voz salía temblorosa. No. No dejaría que ella viera cuanto le afectaban sus palabras. Cogió aire profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Quiero que quede claro una cosa— siguió diciendo ella como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del estado de su hermana—Para mi…—vaciló, solamente por un segundo vaciló—para mi ya no eres de la familia. Tú tienes a tu grupito de frikis. Vete con ellos y déjanos en paz.

Y tras esas palabras, se marchó al salón.

El silencio si instaló en el pasillo. Pesado, tenso, agónico. Cada una de las palabras se clavó en la mente y en el corazón de la pequeña pelirroja, repitiéndose sin cuartel. Una y otra vez.

 _Ya no eres de la familia, ya no eres de la familia, ya no eres de la familia…._

Lily sacudió la cabeza, inconscientemente, incapaz de creerse esas palabras. No, su _hermana_ no le había dicho _eso_. Imposible. Había algo que había pasado por alto. No podía ser. _Tuney_ a pesar de sus malas miradas… jamás le había hablado de esa manera. Nunca había llegado a tal extremo. Ella… Oh, Merlín… _no le había dicho eso._

—¿Lily?— escuchó como le hablaban a lo lejos. Un suave murmullo— Lily, ¿qué ha pasado?

Se encogió. No sabía quién era, pero en ese momento le daba igual. No quería ver a nadie. Quería estar sola.

—Lils, dime qué te pasa. ¿Por qué lloras?

Hasta que no se lo dijeron no se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas cual ríos. Su pecho temblaba de los inaudibles sollozos que salían y sus ojos se habían cerrado por inercia. También pudo darse cuenta de que se había sentado. Su cuerpo había ido cayendo lentamente y había terminado en el suelo con las manos rodeando sus rodillas.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame— fue el débil balbuceo que pudo expresar.

Unas cálidas manos se colocaron sobre las suyas y la niña sintió como su corazón saltaba. Quiso apartarlas, pero en ese momento su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus peticiones.

—Pelirroja, por favor, mírame— pidió con voz suave y en ese momento la niña supo quién era—No bajes la cabeza.

Consiguiendo la fuerza necesaria, Lily apartó sus manos y una sensación fría la rodeó. Tenía que irse. _Justamente_ él no podía verla llorar. No quería. Él, Potter, el idiota… su enemigo… no podía verla caer.

—Márchate, Potter. Déjame en paz— intentó que su tono no temblara y, más o menos, lo consiguió.

—Lily… no puedes pedirme eso. No cuando te veo aquí llorando— oyó como le respondía y su voz sonó triste, preocupada— La _inquebrantable Lily…_ ¿por qué lloras?

La pelirroja no contestó pero algo en ella se estremeció y no supo el motivo.

—Sé que no te gusta llorar… —empezó a decir el chico, pero tuvo que parar pues, en ese momento, Lily alzó la cabeza y la visión de sus ojos colorados y húmedos, sus mejillas ardiendo y la mueca en sus labios hizo que su corazón dejara de latir.

—Por supuesto que no me gusta llorar, Potter— habló y la rabia destiló sus palabras—Por supuesto que lloro. Vaya, ¿es una sorpresa, no? — expresó malinterpretando su abrupto silencio— Pues sí, Potter, soy humana, ¿lo sabías? Tengo mis propios sentimientos y para que lo sepas, yo _también_ puedo derrumbarme. No soy indiferente a lo que me rodea.

—Yo no querí…

—Y si tantas ganas tienes de saber lo que me pasa, muy bien te lo diré. Mi hermana me odia, Potter. No sé qué le he hecho, no sé por qué, pero sí sé que lo hace. Me acaba de decir que ya no soy de su familia, que no me considera su hermana. ¿Estás contento?

La mirada de asombro que le disparó Potter hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había hablado sin pensar en sus palabras.

 _Maldición,_ pensó, _¿por qué tendré que ser tan impulsiva a veces?_

Rápidamente apartó la mirada sintiendo perfectamente el agujero que se había formado en su pecho desde que escuchó las palabras de _su hermana_ , y unas ganas de largarse de allí la embargaron. Quería correr lejos, muy lejos. Marcharse y dejar a Petunia, a Potter, a sus padres… Sus padres… ¿Qué cara pondrían? ¿Cómo podría mirarlos a los ojos después de las palabras de Petunia? ¿Se lo diría?

—Lily…

Pero ella no quería escuchar nada más. Así que, de nuevo sin dejarlo seguir, se levantó, lo más rápido que pudo abrió la puerta y se marchó de la casa.

¿A dónde iría?

No lo sabía… _solo quería correr_.

·

—¡Más alto, Abby! ¡Quiero llegar más alto! — escuchó como una niña se lo decía a su amiga.

Suspiró y su mirada paseó por su alrededor.

Se encontraba en un pequeño parque que había a algunas calles de su casa, donde siempre había ido cuando era pequeña en compañía de sus padres y su hermana. Todo lo que había a su alrededor le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Desde el viejo tobogán lleno de pintadas hasta los enormes setos que había en la parte derecha. Ahí había pasado gran parte de su infancia, escurriéndose entre los matorrales, jugando a cualquier cosa: el escondite, las casitas, los aventureros…

—¡Cógeme, Josh! ¡Vamos, no puedes!

A la mente de la niña aparecieron muchos momentos: riendo de una tontería, jugando con sus amigos, llorando por la herida que se había hecho en la rodilla al tropezarse, divirtiéndose, enfadándose porque hacían trampa…

¿Y dónde estaba esa niña _ahora_?

Lily miraba hacia atrás y veía una niña diferente. Sentía como si _la magia_ la hubiera cambiado. Ya no era la misma. La relación con su hermana había ido para mal, realmente mal. Y allí, en Hogwarts… sentía como si no pudiera ser ella misma. Siempre tenía que intentar ser la mejor, y no solo porque ella quisiera, sino porque como era hija de muggle debía demostrar a los demás que podía hacer para que no la menospreciaran.

A veces era un poco duro ver como alguno de tus compañeros de clases te miraban mal…

Y eso no podía decírselo al sus padres o los señores Potter, no querían que se preocuparan. No habían llegado a nada importante, así que no era un tema para hablar con ellos. Ella estaba bien.

—¡Sam, ven, mira!

Suspiró de nuevo y se llevó una mano a su pelo pelirrojo para pasarse los dedos entre las hebras de puro nerviosismos. No estaba muy segura de qué iba a decir cuando volviera. Se había marchado así, tan rápido, sin apenas pensar en nada. Como se había dicho, algunas veces era _demasiado_ impulsiva…

—Hola.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. James Potter se encontraba de pie, al lado de su banco, lanzándole una mirada entre precavida y preocupada. La chica se mordió el labio y, en el fondo, descubrió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella al verlo. Decidió ignorarlo (a él y a la sensación) pensando que si lo hacía, se marcharía.

No ocurrió. El joven permaneció quieto, sin siquiera sentarse, mirándola fijamente. Y al pasar los minutos, Lily ya se estaba sintiendo incómoda.

—¿Qué? — terminó por decir de mala manera. Se removió incómoda en el asiento y le lanzó una mirada furtiva con enfado que el chico percibió claramente, haciendo que saliera de su estupor.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo aún más de lo que estaba, cogió aire y se sentó a su paso, a pesar de que ella no le había dicho nada. Se había quedado mirando embobado en bonito rostro sonrosado de la chica. Tuvo que esconder una mueca cuando advirtió como la chica se movía ligeramente sobre la superficie del banco para alejarse de él. Esa terca, orgullosa y tozuda Lily… aunque en el fondo la comprendía, él también le daba motivos.

—Vine a buscarte— habló en un tono bajo, casi dulce, diría la chica. Totalmente diferente a su tono burlesco y arrogante de siempre.

—No necesito que lo hagas— respondió automáticamente frunciendo el ceño— Puedo cuidarme yo sola, Potter.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico.

 _Claro que lo sabía…_ Lo había visto ciento de veces en Hogwarts. Podía plantar cara a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante y, tenía que admitirlo, incluso a él mismo. _Por supuesto…_ pero eso no hacía que las ganas de protegerla y cuidarla que irracionalmente aparecían en él desaparecieran.

—Lo sé— reconoció con un encogimiento de hombros ganándose una mirada de reojo algo sorprendida— Pero creí que… no te gustaría estar sola.

Lily alzó sus piernas y las rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en la rodilla. Esa oración… medianamente amable de su parte la había descolocado. Por un momento, James Potter había dejado de pensar en él y se había puesto en el lugar de otro. No sabía cómo tomárselo, la verdad, la había cogido con la guardia baja.

—Me gusta estar sola— afirmó perdiendo la mirada en los niños que estaban en el columpio. Como deseaba volar alto, muy alto…— No es necesario que estés aquí. Vuelve a casa.

James soltó una carcajada.

—Pues voy a tener un problema, entonces— respondió en tono alegre— Tuve que hablar con nuestros padres para que no pensaran nada malo antes de seguirte. En realidad, fue una suerte que te encontrara, no sé ahora mismo donde estoy ni donde está tú casa— se encogió de hombros— Además, en todo caso, si lo supiera, no me iría.

—Pero…

—Lily— la acalló él, girándose para mirarla. Sintiendo el peso, ella también lo hizo (eso sí, un poco más reticente) y marrón y verde conectaron. Ella podía notar la intensidad de los ojos del chico y su estómago se removió, apareciendo un lejano hormigueo. Las palabras murieron en su boca—, olvida por un momento que soy Potter, olvida que eres _Evans._ Olvida que me odias. No tienes que estar en constante tensión, ¿vale? He venido para ayudarte. Nadie debería estar solo y menos en un momento como el que acabas de pasar— se acomodó en el asiento, de pronto luciendo avergonzado— Mira, no sé cómo debes sentirte porque a mí nunca me ha pasado esto… pero sí lo he visto también de primera mano y puedo hacerme una idea de cómo debes sentirte. A Sirius le pasa una cosa parecida, ¿sabías? — le contó con una pequeña curvatura de labio mostrándole su ayuda y ánimo— Su familia lo odia porque no comparte sus ideales de la sangre y porque quedó en la mejor casa de todas, Gryffindor. Pero, ¿ves en él algo malo de ser así? —preguntó y esperó a que la chica, que notaba las pulsaciones de su corazón en el pecho con fuerza, negara ligeramente con la cabeza— No tienes que pensar qué mal hay en ti o qué has hecho. Debes vivir tu vida como quieras, y es un hecho que haya personas a las que no les guste, pero tú no puedes decaer por eso.

Y fue en ese momento, justo en ese momento, en el que se sintió como si estuviera dos años atrás. Cobijada bajo la manta, escuchando la tormenta rugir fuera. La sensación de seguridad en ella, sintiendo la presencia de James a su alrededor… protegiéndola.

Una pequeña lágrima surcó la mejilla de la pelirroja y mientras que se la quitaba, esbozando una sonrisa, se prometió que esa sería la última. No volvería a llorar por esa _tontería._ Él tenía razón.

—Potter…— pronunció en un tono bajo. Sus ojos rojizos miraron los de él y creyó distinguir un pequeño tinte de frustración en ellos, aunque se marchó tal cual vino, haciendo que pensara que lo había imaginado.

—Dime— respondió él en el mismo tono.

Un aura de intimidad y emoción la rodeó, haciendo que sus mejillas cogieran algo de color para vergüenza de ella. En su interior, una enorme sonrisa apareció.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo— musitó.

—Ni tienes por qué darlas, pelirroja— dijo James— Estoy aquí, Lily, para lo que quieras— y le guiñó un ojo juguetón.

La chica se levantó, como si de repente el banco quemara y después de dar dos pasos, se giró hacia él.

—Vamos, Potter— habló y su adorable y encantador ceño se frunció, algo normal cuando James estaba delante— Y no me digas Lily, soy Evans para ti.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió andando con esos aires de altivez y sofisticación que la caracterizaba. La sonrisa se James Potter se amplió y fue entonces cuando lo supo.

Allí parado en medio de un parque del mundo muggle, sin saber si quiera donde estaba, viendo el sedoso pelo pelirrojo hondearse por los pasos y con el dulce rostro en su cabeza… fue allí cuando supo que se había enamorado de esa orgullosa pelirroja.

* * *

 **¡Si es que me como a este chiquitín! ¡Es más mono James! :3 ¿Ustedes que pensáis? A pesar de su idiotez y su ego (que, reconozcamos, es marca de la casa XD) dentro de ese muchachito se esconde un gran hombre. (** **No por nada, termina sacrificándose por el amor de su vida...** **) ¿Qué os ha parecido la pequeña Tuney? ¿Y la reacción de Lily?**


	8. Indiferente

_Cuarto curso de Hogwarts._

Se podía decir que el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era un lugar donde nada era lo que parecía. Era un mundo especial, animado y… único. Podías esperarte cualquier cosas de él. Desde que los cuadros hablaran entre ellos y tuvieran una charla hasta que las escaleras se movieran según su gusto, pasando por supuesto por rincones sin conocer, lugares inhóspitos, criaturas mágicas dentro de él, laberintos, secciones y bosques prohibidos, árboles que te pegaban con sus ramas si te acercabas a él…

Y a Lily Evans, que había asistido a esos colegios normales, nada fantásticos, ese lugar era… maravilloso. Cada día era una nueva aventura a la que enfrentarse. Cada día era diferente al anterior y, en realidad, ella podía esperarse cualquier cosa de ese lugar…

Pero de lo que absolutamente no estaba preparada (y en su interior pensaba que estaba soñando) era ver que Potter y su grupito se encontraran en la biblioteca cuando estaban solamente a mitad de curso.

 _De nuevo._

Si ella no recordaba mal, eran su…. Octavo día seguido que se dirigían allí.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se alejaron del libro que estaba leyendo sobre Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y se posaron en esos cuatro chicos que se encontraban en la mesa de al lado, susurrando algo entre ellos. Parecía que era un tema serio, pues, por una vez, Potter y Black no tenían esa sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros, ni miraban cada vez que podían a su alrededor para ver a las chicas. Es más, la pelirroja creía distinguir un brillo de determinación y solemnidad en sus ojos. Por otro lado, Peter, un chico normalmente despistado, esta vez estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras de los otros, asintiendo para él y aportando algunas cosas también. Y, por último estaba Remus. En realidad a Lily no le extrañaba tanto este. Ella había pasado muchas tardes con él en la biblioteca haciendo deberes y estudiando y se había dado cuenta de que era muy bueno y amable. Se podía decir que eran amigos. Charlaban en los pasillos cuando se encontraban, podían sentarse a la hora de la comida juntos (cuando la pelirroja tenía ánimo de aguantar a los dos idiotas), discutían sobre las clases impartidas esa misma tarde… Era educado, divertido, un poco serio a veces y reservado… pero una gran persona.

Sin embargo, si algo sabía bien Lily era que pocas veces se podía ver a los _cuatro_ reunidos en la biblioteca y, sobre todo, a mitad de curso. A final de curso y en la época de exámenes, sí, pues era Remus el encargado de tirar de ellos para que estudiaran un poco (a pesar de que no lo necesitaban porque, a pesar de todo, Potter y Black siempre sacaban buenas notas, para su disgusto). Pero apenas volviendo de las vacaciones de Navidad… Era algo malo. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de que, cuando eso ocurría, significaba que una broma estaba por caer.

Porque si por algo se habían hecho conocer esos cuatro muchachos en el colegio era por sus bromas registradas. No había semana en la que no hicieran alguna y si por el contrario no era así, había que temed, pues cuando ocurría, la inocentada era _mayor._

Pero ahora ella los miraba fijamente (sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, claro) y no podía encontrar rastro de ese aura de diversión que los rodeaba siempre, no había muestra de ninguna de esas carcajadas esporádicas que se le escapaban y, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos estaban como en ese momento: olvidándose completamente de su alrededor, con su atención en algo… como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Sí, volvió a decirse ella. Estaban en un tema importante, bastante importante.

¿Y qué es lo que podía haber para que los chicos se comportaran así? Porque… ahora que la mente de la chica iba pensando y analizando, no solamente era raro que visitaran la biblioteca a menudo a destiempo para ellos. También, en las clases podía notarlos _un poco_ más tranquilos. Seguían con sus bromas e intervenciones que divertían a la clase, pero también había veces en las que formaban un corrillo entre ellos pues se sentaban juntos. Y ella se había dado cuenta de eso porque daba la casualidad de que estos se sentaban en la fila de al lado, a su altura, no porque los mirara en la clase…

Asimismo, en los pasillos no los veía mucho merodeando y en la Sala Común estaban lo justo para terminar rápido sus tareas y rápidamente subían a su habitación (sin contar las tardes en las que James tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch).

¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Cuál era su secreto? ¿Qué escondían?

La pelirroja estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona se sentó a su lado. Se trataba de una chica menudita, con una cabellera rubia que le llegaba por debajo del mentón. Sus ojos azul cielo alternaba la mirada entre Lily y su fuente de despiste. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Tan… Lily.

—Hey, Lils— saludó cuando vio como los segundos pasaban y la pelirroja no se daba cuenta de nada. Esta se sobresaltó de una forma muy graciosa y rápidamente, como si fuera un niño al que lo habían pillado robado un tozo de tarta recién hecha, volvió la vista—¿Estudiando? — preguntó burlona.

Lily, al ver quien era, la fulminó con la mirada que no causó mucho efecto, pues sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Claro— respondió y con un colocando un mechón pelirrojo tras su oreja, bajó la mirada al papel— ¿Qué estaría haciendo sino?

—Ya…— dudó con un lado de sus labios izado.

—Charlie, en serio, no es nada de lo que piensas— habló y usó un tono de cansancio, como si hubiera repetido esas palabras miles de veces.

Charlotte se echó hacia delante y apoyó un codo en la mesa, ladeando la cabeza hacia ella mientras esta se sostenía en su mano. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido y esta vez tenía un matiz pícaro.

—¿Crees que Denise y yo nos chupamos el dedo?

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja dejaron un segundo el libro para cruzarse con los azules de Charlotte. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de negar lo evidente? — inquirió y una de sus cejas se alzó.

—¿Lo evidente? ¿Y qué es, supuestamente, evidente?

La castaña soltó una carcajada en tono bajo, pues tenía modularse ya que estaban en la biblioteca.

—Oh, vamos, Lily— se irguió en el asiento antes de acercarse ligeramente a su amiga y compañera habitación— Admítelo ya de una vez.

El entrecejo de Lily se frunció, todavía perdida con sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que debía admitir? ¿Y por qué sonreía Charlotte de esa manera tan... siniestra?

—Lily Evans— pronunció recalcando su nombre—, _a ti te gusta James_.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

De pronto, la pelirroja sintió la mirada de todos los presentes de la biblioteca puestos en ella ya que con la exclamación se había levantado de la silla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y en su mente, maldijo de todas las maneras a su amiga. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas?! ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaba eso?! ¡¿Gustarle a ella… ese idiota?! ¡Jamás! ¡Antes se encerraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin una noche! ¡Sola! Vio como una sonrisa se instalaba en los labios de la castaña, seguramente divirtiéndose de la cara que tendría en ese momento. Y no es para menos. ¿A qué se le ocurría aquella… estupidez? ¿Ella y… Potter? ¡Y un cuerno!

—Por favor, señorita Evans, guarde silencio. Estamos en la biblioteca— le recodó la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, con tuno de censura.

Lily masculló una disculpa con la mirada baja y rápidamente se volvió a sentar. Le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amiga, molesta.

—Eres idiota, Charlie— espetó. Como respuesta obtuvo una risa modulada.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó inocentemente

—¿Cómo que qué? — preguntó, en cambio, con la incredulidad tiñendo sus palabras— ¡Eso es una estupidez! — dijo en tono fuerte pero a la vez bajo. No quería que la volvieran a reñir—En realidad, todo esto es una estupidez. ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Potter? ¡Imposible!

Los labios de Charlotte formaron una mueca. Ella pensaba lo que había dicho, a pesar de lo segura y convencida que sonaba en ese momento. No podía decir exactamente por qué lo pensaba, pero sí sabía que había _algo._ Ellos podían llevarse a matar, eso no lo dudaba, pero ella pensaba que con el roce (de la escuela y los veranos) se estaba formando ese _algo._

—Eso lo dices ahora…

Lily soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Ahora? Lo digo ahora y siempre. Escúchame: no me gusta Potter. No me gusta y no me gustará, ¿vale? — hizo hincapié en cada una de las palabras.

Merlín… Por un segundo las ideas que se habían ido formando en la cabeza de la muchacha empezaron a flaquear. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si en el fondo no lo quería? ¿Y si ella veía lo que no era? Pero antes de que sus pensamientos llegaran a más, una figura captó su atención, por encima del hombro de su amiga.

James Potter se encontraba mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

—¿No? — preguntó, entonces, realizando el plan que había ideado en ese momento. Si fallaba… bueno, Charlotte reconocería su error pero sino…— Pues en ese caso, no te importará saber que James se está mirando en este preciso instante— movió sus ojos hacia la pelirroja— Y déjame añadir que se está mordiendo el labio inferior.

Al principio, a Charlotte le pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido momentáneamente. Lily no se movió, no parpadeó, no respiró. Pero, cuando pasaron unos segundos, rápidamente giró su rostro y eso bastó para que la emoción volviera al pecho de la morena.

¡Ella tenía razón! ¡Ella tenía razón! A Lily Evans no le era indiferente James Potter y estaba seguro que ella se daría cuenta en un futuro… Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando lo hiciera.

·

—¡Sirius! — lo llamó Denise alzando su mano.

Lily, que se encontraba sentada a su lado mirando fijamente el movimiento de las llamas, resopló. _Estupendo._

—Hey, rubia— respondió él, de vuelta, como siempre le decía, acercándose a donde estaban ellas.

Era casi media noche y casi todo el mundo estaba ya en sus respectivas habitaciones pues mañana había clases. Solamente quedaban ellas y algún que otro compañeros por ahí desperdigado terminando las cosas en el último momento.

—¿Dónde vas? — le cuestionó una vez que el muchacho se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del sofá donde estaban ellas. Sirius se removió el pelo y una sonrisa perezosa y traviesa surcó sus labios.

—A los chicos y a mí nos entró hambre.

—Hace ya _bastante_ que se acabó la cena— recalcó Denise mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

El joven Black rio.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Eso significa… ¿sabéis dónde está la cocina? — exclamó y la ilusión se notó en sus palabras.

Sirius dudó por un momento si contarlo o no, pero como vio a la pelirroja muy metida en sus pensamientos, sin apenas echarle cuenta a ellos, terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Denise emitió un suave chillido.

—¡Oh, llévame! ¡Quiere verlas, pero favor! —pidió poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Es muy tarde, Denise— dijo, entonces, Lily, sobresaltando a Sirius que creía que no estaba escuchando nada. Trasladó sus ojos hacia ellos y pudo ver el reproche y el enfado brillar en sus pupilas verdes— Conoces las reglas, Back. No deberías salir.

La sonrisa del chico se incrementó.

—No veo a nadie que me lo vaya a prohibir.

Lily se acomodó en el asiento, girándose completamente hacia él. Las arrugas ya habían aparecido en su ceño y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Black, _las normas_ lo prohíben _._ Si están es para que se cumplan, no sé si lo sabías— se cruzó de brazos— Aunque, claro, tampoco sé si llegarías a tal nivel de inteligencia para entenderlo.

—No tienes que fingir, pelirroja— respondió él riendo. A veces entendía por qué fascinaba tanto a su mejor amigo. Lily podía ser muy divertida—Entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Filch no nos pillará.

—Ni en sueños lo haría, idiota.

—Ay— se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente— eso me ha dolido, pelirroja. Yo sí me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

—¡Ja! ¿El egocéntrico Black preocupándose por otro que no sea él? Déjame dudarlo.

—¡Sirius, tío! — se escuchó, de pronto, otra voz que bajaba las escaleras de los chicos— ¡Ya estoy!

Y el joven Potter apareció despeinándose su indomable cabello moreno.

Cuando llegó al rellano, como si hubieran sido atraídos por un imán, sus ojos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la pelirroja sentada. Una sonrisa apareció y se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

—Hey, Denise, _Lily_ —saludó a las dos muchachas, aunque solamente miró a la pelirroja.

Esta rápidamente apartó la mirada y, sin contestar, volvió a observar el fuego.

Los ojos de Potter se cruzaron con los de Denise, interrogantes. La rubia se encogió de hombros, mostrándole así que no sabía nada. James resopló en su interior. ¿Por qué demonios no le había reclamado que la hubiera llamado por su nombre? ¿Qué le pasaba? Volviéndose a pasar la mano por el pelo, se encaminó hacia el sillón donde estaba Lily para sentarse a su lado en el sitio el cual le había dejado Denise. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y se echó hacia delante. La miró fijamente, admirando cada detalle de su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, viendo el semblante serio de la chica. Aun así, estaba hermosa.

—Pelirroja— la llamó suavemente.

Ella no contestó, no se movió. Como si no estuviera. Como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, así que, para que volviera al mundo terrenal, le dio un codazo.

—¡Déjame, Potter! — exclamó, parpadeando sobresaltada, como si sus palabras hubieran salido sin haberlas pensado. Después se giró y se topó con su… enemigo. Sus labios se tensaron—Pues sí, eres tú en realidad.

—¿Tanto piensas en mí? — preguntó divertido y, en su interior, encantado, realmente encantado— Parece que no puedo salir de tu mente, ¿eh? — siguió— Esta tarde, también, me pareció oír mi nombre en tu conversación con Charlotte— exclamó con curiosidad.

La cara de Lily, en ese momento, palideció creyendo que James había escuchado esa absurda conversación con su amiga. _No, no, no, es imposible… No…_ Pero cuando distinguió el interés en sus pupilas marrones, un suspiro salió inevitablemente de sus labios. No, no sabía nada. Sino, ahora mismo su ego estaría por la nubes… bueno, no, más alto de las nubes, mejor dicho. En ese lugar estaba ahora.

—Son tonterías tuyas, Potter— espetó intentando sonar dura— No estuvimos hablando de ti.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Además, te giraste para mirarme— respondió resuelto.

El interior de Lily se revolucionó. Incómoda, se removió en el asiento y apartó la mirada. ¿Sonaría como una cobarde si decía que quería marcharse de ahí, correr a su habitación?

—Mentira— enrojeció hasta las raíces de su pelo. Estaba atada de pies y mano, lo sabía, pero su orgullo no podía expresar en voz alta que por una vez se había girado voluntariamente para mirarlo. Y más después de esa… _charla._ ¿Quién la mandaría a ella para que se girase cuando Charlotte le dijo lo de James? ¡Era una tonta!

James sonrió, sabiendo que la había pillado.

—¿Ahora es cuando debería creérmelo? Venga, Lily, _te vi._

—¡Que no! — negó rotundamente— No te miraba a ti. Sino a la señora Pince— se inventó sobre la marcha— Quería preguntarle una cosa. Y daba la casualidad que estaba justo detrás de ti, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

El joven no pudo más que reír. En ese momento, Lily estaba adorable, intentando parecer inocente. La forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior mientras estaba nerviosa… Le encantaba Lily. Mejor dicho, le gustaba Lily. Le gustaba muchísimo.

—Vamos, Lily, no te preocupes. No me importa que me mires— confesó con diversión ante la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación— En realidad…— habló, entonces, y la seriedad que tomó el rostro del chico, alertó a la pelirroja.

El joven Potter podía notar perfectamente el latir de su corazón en su pecho, pues sentía como los nervios se habían apoderado de él. Mientras que había hablado, una imagen se había plantado en su mente, aturdiéndolo por un momento. En ella se veían los dos, en Hogsmeade, riendo mientras estaban tomando unas cervezas de mantequillas. Ahí, Lily parecía feliz y el ceño que normalmente tenía en su presencia había desaparecido para dejar paso a sus maravillosas sonrisas. James deseaba que esa escena se hiciera realidad.

Se armó de valor y cogiendo aire, clavó sus determinadas pupilas en las de la pelirroja que se había girado, confundida por el silencio del chico.

—Lily— expresó, lentamente, seguro, firme—, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

La chica parpadeó, aturdida. Incrédula. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿James le había pedido…? ¡Oh, Merlín!

Lily no se imaginaba tiendo una charla civilizada con James por más de cinco minutos, porque, no sabía cómo, era una verdad que Lily odiaba al James. Y no saldría con el nunca. Jamás. ¡Si ni siquiera le gustaba!

Una punzada de remordimiento la atravesó cuando se fijó en la mirada expectante del chico, la cual rápidamente intentó ignorar. Estábamos hablando de Potter. Potter, el que sonreía coquetamente a una chica diferente cada día. El que salía a Hogsmeade, también, con una chica diferente cuando no estaba con sus amigos…

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, Potter. No quiero ir.

·

En el interior de su cama, Lily se removió. En su mente no dejada de aparecer lo sucedido hace un momento, ahí, bajo las escaleras. La tristeza que creyó distinguir en los ojos de James. La mueca en sus facciones. El suspiro imperceptible que salió de sus labios…

Pero entonces, él se levantó. Después de unos segundos en completo silencio, se levantó y se removió el pelo, cómo él sabía hacer. Y la miró.

Y en ese momento sintió como sus vellos de puntas, por la intensidad de la mirada.

 _—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día de las pruebas de quidditch? —preguntó retóricamente— Pues igual hago ahora. Todos los días te haré la pregunta, Lily, no habrá uno en el que no lo haga… y algún día, tú me dirás que sí. Algún día saldrás conmigo._

Estúpido Potter, imbécil, egocéntrico, fanfarrón… ¿cómo era capaz de decir esas cosas? Eso era una idiotez. Debía ignorarlo. Solo eran las palabras dicho por un niño inmaduro. Sí, eso. _Tenía que olvidarlo_ , pensó mientras se acurrucaba mejor bajo las mantas.

Y fue cuando se dijo lo que pensó ese primer día al ir a casa de los Potter, cuando fueron al Zoo… _Solamente debía ignorar a Potter_. Esa nueva forma de incordiarla… se le pasaría. ¿Ella interesarle a él? ¡Ja!

Esperaba que no tardara mucho él en darse cuenta.

* * *

 **Oh, si, chicas, nuestro James ya está dando sus primeros pasitos *se quita una lágrima imaginaria* Qué rápido crecen mis chicos...**

 **Nuestra parejita se enfrenta a una disputa, James QUIERE salir con la pelirroja mientras que la pelirroja NO QUIERE salir con ese "idiota" ¿Qué pasará? Dejadme deciros que todavía queda para que se puedan estabilizar. Y es que tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes. ¿Cómo, sino, podrían unir a esta disparatada pareja?**

 **Pero bueno, contadme. ¿Creéis en las pesquisas de Charlie? ¿Qué pensáis de la actitud de Lily?**


	9. Tranquilidad

_Catorce años_.

Cuando escuchó el susurro de la puerta abriéndose, solo tuvo que contar hasta tres antes de que tocaran la puerta. Y es que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada después de llevar cinco veranos con Potter durmiendo en la habitación de enfrene. Aunque, en realidad, una parte de ella no estaba muy segura del _por qué_ lo hacía.

—Buenos días, chicas— entró por ella, sin esperar respuesta, Black con una enorme sonrisa.

Lily resopló mientras Denise, tumbada a su lado, se levantó para quedar sentada en el filo, de cara a ellos.

—Hola, chicos— saludó la rubia por las dos.

—¿Ya estáis tan temprano? — inquirió, en cambio, la pelirroja.

Notó como su amiga le lanzaba una mala mirada y tuvo que apretar los labios fuertemente. Es verdad. Anoche, en unas de esas charlas escondidas en la oscuridad de la noche, Denise y ella habían hablado y ella había tenido que prometer que no sería tan… _brusca_ con ellos. Había aceptado a regañadientes, por supuesto, ¡lo que le pedía era algo imposible! No solo tenía que aguantar esos dos en Hogwarts, sino que también en la mansión Potter, porque Sirius prácticamente pasaba sus vacaciones allí. Pero bueno, lo haría por su amiga. _Y solo por ella_.

Sirius ignoró su comentario y se colocó frente a ellas, como James colocado a la izquierda de él. Ambos cruzaron los brazos y por él sonrisa que tenían en sus rostros, la pelirroja temió. Algo bueno no era. Además, el joven Potter no había lanzado su famosa frase al aire, esa que ella estaba tan acostumbrada y odiaba con todo su corazón. _"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_ No sabía cómo una frase tan hermosa como esa había podido pasar a ser la pesadilla para la joven. Tal y como le dijo esa noche, no hubo día en el que no la escuchara, mínimo una vez.

 _Eso sí, cuando le digo que no, bien que busca a otra sin perder la sonrisa_ , pensó agria.

—Hemos estado pensado— comentó James y no supo si fue su imaginación, pero a la pelirroja le pareció notar como hinchaba pecho.

—¿Podéis hacer eso? — preguntó sorprendida, abriendo sus orbes esmeraldas. Denise no pudo evitar reír con ella.

—Ja, ja, mira qué graciosa es nuestra pelirroja, James— dijo con sarcasmo Sirius. Eso causó que las carcajadas de las chicas aumentaran así que esperaron a que se tranquilizaran, lanzándose una mirada de frustración, aunque, a pesar de todo, a James le gustaba mucho verla reír de esa manera y que, por una vez, el causante fuera él. Cosas como esas hacían ver a James lo que la quería.

—Bueno, ahora que os habéis reído a nuestra costa aunque no sabemos qué es lo divertido, pues James y yo somos perfectos— James asintió, secundando las palabras de su amigo— escuchadnos, por favor.

Denise se acomodó mejor en el colchón, cruzando las piernas en indio cuando Lily se levantó y arqueó una ceja.

—A ver— asintió Denise.

Los chicos cruzaron la mirada por un momento y un brillo apareció en ellos. Lily se contuvo a echarlos de la habitación. No le daba buena espina.

—Como bien sabéis— empezó a hablar James— nuestro amigo Remus vendrá mañana para pasar una semana.

—James, tú madre es un pedazo de pan para dejar quedarnos a todos— se metió Denise, sonriendo.

Lily asintió, en parte alegre y en parte disconforme. Ella sabía lo mucho que adoraba a los niños tía Dorea, pero no estaba segura del motivo por el cual dejaría que vinieran _tantos_ en vacaciones (y con _tantos_ se refería a Black pues Remus no era tan malo). Eso era más problemas para la mujer. Lily se lo preguntó una vez, dos días antes de que llegara Denise y una semana después de que Black estuviera en la mansión Potter, y esta, con una sonrisa, respondió: _"¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encantan los niños y tanto James como tú sois mis hijos. ¿Por qué no iba a dejar que vuestros amigos vinieran? Así es más divertido_ " Y, ante eso, la pelirroja no pudo más que abrazarla emocionada. Dorea Potter era como su segunda madre.

James le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, agradeciendo sus palabras.

—Bueno, pues eso— siguió diciendo Sirius— nosotros dos hemos estado planeando algo y nos gustaría hacer una cosa. Ya hemos hablado con Remus y dice que sí, que acepta.

—¿Un plan? — inquirió Lily poniéndose defensiva. Nada bueno tenía que salir de eso. Nada bueno podía salir de ellos—¿Qué ha pasado por vuestra… mente?

—Sabes bien, querida Lily, que mi familia posee varias posesiones y entre ellas están varias propiedades— se jactó James— Y da la casualidad que una de ellas se encuentra cerca del mar…

 _Oh._

Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron y en los labios se Denise se extendió una enorme sonrisa mientras se levantaba, emocionada.

—¿Qué os parece ir a la playa? — terminó Sirius en un tono satisfecho.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Lily, corre! — metió prisa, Denise.

La pelirroja, terminando de atarse el pelo en una coleta alta, se giró hacia su amiga, que estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados por la impaciencia.

—Merlín, Denise, la arena no se va a ir a ningún lado.

Como respuesta obtuvo una mueca de la rubia. Riendo, Lily volvió a mirar al espejo que tenía delante para asegurarse de que su peinado estuviera bien y cuando dio el visto bueno, fue a la cama y de allí cogió un bolso con una toalla, crema y gafas de sol en él. Llegó a la altura de la otra chica que fue recibida con una enorme sonrisa y juntas salieron al amplio pasillo y se encaminaron hacia la planta baja.

Si Lily se había sorprendido de la mansión de los Potter en Godric Hollow, la casa que tenían a pie de playa en un tranquilo pueblecito costero no tenía mucho que envidiarle tampoco. La casa tenía dos pisos y sus paredes eran de un color pastel. En la puerta de entrada había un techado con un sillón columpio donde se podían sentar tres personas, dos sillas de mimbres y una mesita de cristal y hierro blanco, un buen lugar para sentarte en las refrescantes noches de verano. El interior contaba con tres dormitorios, dos baños, un enorme salón y una cocina. Después, desde la cocina iba por una puerta de madera hasta la parte trasera: un pequeño jardín y un camino de tablas de madera que llegaba a la playa que tenían cerca.

Ya llevaban tres días allí y a Lily ese lugar le parecía el paraíso. ¡Le encantaba! Durante los días iba a la playa y por la noche, cuando sabía que todo el mundo estaba dormido, se iba a la parte delantera y sentándose en el sillón para balancearse, se ponía a leer, escuchando el sonido de las olas de fondo.

Por una vez, debía admitir en su interior, Potter y Black habían tenido una buena idea.

Después de despedirse de tía Dorea, hasta la hora de comer más o menos, las chicas descendieron por la caminata de madera. Lily llenó sus pulmones y el aroma a agua salada llegó a ella, junto con los rayos del sol.

—¿Crees que tardarán mucho? — comentó Denise mientras se ponía las gafas de sol.

—Apenas eran las 11— le recordó la pelirroja quitándose las chanclas y cogiéndolas con las manos (gesto que imitó su amiga) pues ya habían llegado a la arena. Masculló para ella. La arena estaba muy caliente— Muy temprano para esos monos. Piensan que en verano no hay vida hasta las 12 de la mañana.

—Creía que Remus era algo más responsable. No sé… En Hogwarts se veía más… como _tú._

—Era como decía— afirmó decidida la pelirroja— Al final la tontería se puede llegar a pegar. Y ellos llevan siendo amigos desde hace cuatro años.

Denise rio. La conversación se dirigió hacia otros temas de cotilleos y cosas así. Llegaron a un lugar que estaba a pocos metros de la orillas y decidieron quedarse allí. Estiraron las toallas, una junto a la otra, y se dispusieron a quitarse la ropa para quedar en bikinis. Denise llevaba uno negro, mientras que el de Lily era azul oscuro. Entre risas y bromas, se echaron la crema protectora para no quemarse. Finalmente se tumbaron.

—Esto es la gloria— musitó la rubia, con los ojos cerrados bajo las gafas, la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

—Oh, si…

—¿Recuerdas Brandon? — habló la rubia después de unos minutos en silencio. Aunque Lily no podía ver, imaginaba a su amiga mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior por el tono de voz.

—¿Brandon? — se incorporó, apoyando sus codos a los lados. La miró arqueando una ceja bajo sus gafas de sol—¿El de Ravenclaw?

Denise asintió y en ese momento se dio la vuelta. Dobló sus brazos y la cabeza la apoyó en ellos. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la otra. Lily imitó el gesto, viendo a su amiga también.

—¿Y qué? — cuestionó la pelirroja al ver que se había quedado callada— ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Bueno pues…— sonrió— me dijo que si quería ser su novia.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de la impresión.

—¿En serio? — exclamó— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Una semana antes de que terminaran las clases.

—Merlín…— musitó la pelirroja— ¡Eso es fantástico, amiga! — entonces, cayó en la cuenta— Espera… ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!

—Eh... esto… bueno… queríamos esperar un poco y que lo supiera nuestros padres antes de contárselo a la gente— se excusó sacando de forma divertida la lengua.

—Pero soy tu mejor amiga— refunfuñó la chica— Es mi trabajo el apoyarte en ese momento y, además, criticar a tu novio.

—¡Lily!

La pelirroja rio.

—Oh, vamos, Denise, sabes qué es así— comentó divertida viendo la expresión de fingido enfado en el rostro de su amiga—Bueno, da igual— se volvió a incorporar en sus codos y se tiró hacia donde estaba la otra joven para poder abrazarla— Muchas felicidades. ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti! — exclamó apretándola aún más contra ella. Denise se carcajeó, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias— iba diciendo entre risas.

Después de unos cuentos abrazos y besuqueos en la mejilla, Lily se separó y estando de nuevo en su posición anterior, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de su amiga, demandado todos los detalles posibles por contar. Denise, feliz y contenta, se dispuso a contarlos más que dispuesta y así en esa guisa estuvieron un buen rato. Denise y Brandon vivían en Londres y ambas casas solo estaban a pocas manzanas de distancia.

—Vaya— suspiró Lily con una sonrisa bobalicona. Ahora estaban las dos sentadas, con las piernas estiradas y apoyada en sus manos— Es genial— repitió por décima vez.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, encantada.

—El día de la boda, me pido ser la madrina— bromeó Lily, guiñándole un ojo. Como algo que muy pocas veces pasaba, Denise se ruborizó ligeramente.

—¡Por Merlín, Lily!

—¿Boda? — preguntaron, entonces, un coro de tres voces detrás de ellas. Sobresaltadas por el susto, las chicas rápidamente se giraron y se encontraron con Sirius, Remus y James que las miraban curiosa.

—¿Eh? — murmuró Denise— ¡Ah, nada! No es nada, chicos.

Sirius se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas. No llevaba la camiseta puesta así que su pecho estaba al aire, al igual que los otros dos chicos. Además, mientras que el bañador de Sirius era negro con una línea blanca en los lados, el de Remus era verde y el James rojo. Lily sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían cuando distinguió el pecho del joven Potter, trabajado por el quidditch. A pesar de su negatividad ante las insistencias de James, a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaba ni nada de eso, a pesar de que creía firmemente de que James era un idiota arrogante y fanfarrón, no podía evitar que sus ojos se escaparan. James tenía un buen cuerpo. Y eso se dio cuenta ese primer día de playa cuando, en contra de sus deseos y para su horror, se encontró mirándolo fijamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta, siendo pillada por él. Merlín, sí. _Él_ la vio. Maldijo la hora en la que ocurrió pues este no dejaba de echárselo en cara por más que ella disimuló en ese momento. A partir de ese momento decidió que no ocurriría más.

Imposible de conseguir.

—¿Rubia? — inquirió de nuevo Sirius.

—Cosas de chicas, Sirius— respondió Denise y, juguetona, cogió un puñado de arena y se la tiró a su amigo, teniendo cuidado en que no le entrara en los ojos. Sirius se protegió inútilmente con las manos y oyendo la risita de la rubia, se destapó, mirándola fijamente.

—Te vas a enterar— amenazó sonriendo siniestramente.

—¡No! — exclamó ella oponiéndose. Advirtiendo el peligro, rápidamente se levantó de la toalla y empezó a correr con el joven detrás de ella— ¡Déjame, Sirius! — pidió entre risas.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya verás cuando te coja!

Una risita se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja. Denise estaba muy feliz, pletórica se la podía ver. Y sabía que el decir sobre su relación era una de las causas. Se alegó por ella. Se lo merecía.

Por el reojo pudo ver como Remus extendía la toalla a su otro lado y se sentaba.

—Buenos días— le sonrió, saludando, la cual fue correspondida por el chico.

—Buenos días.

—Merlín, ¿qué hacéis ustedes por las noches? — preguntó divertida cuando vio sus ojos cansados— Mira que los levantáis tarde… pues ni eso, al parecer.

—Nos llevamos hasta las tantas de las madrugadas investigando— contestó Remus y tal cual salieron sus palabras, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

Lily lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Investigando? ¿Potter y Black?... ¿En vacaciones?

El chico no pudo más que reírse. En el fondo, Lily tenía motivos para estar conmocionadas. Aunque, en realidad, el que ellos estuvieran _haciéndolo_ cuando no era nada normal, hacía que los quisiera aún más. Por algo eran sus mejores amigos _a pesar de todo._

Remus se encogió de hombros sin explicar nada más. _No podía._ Por poco que dijera, sabía que Lily podría adivinarlo pues eran inteligente, y no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Por otro lado, la chica lo miró inquisidoramente, preguntándose qué demonios estaban tramando estos muchachos durante todo ese curso. ¿Qué era eso tan importarte? ¿Y por qué… lo hacían también en verano? Remus, que creyó notar como los engranajes de la mente de la chica empezaban a moverse, rápidamente cambió de tema, pasando a uno más banal. Algo reticente, ella lo dejó ir pero en ningún momento dejó de darle vueltas del todo.

Tiempo más tarde, mientras charlaba tranquilamente con el chico, la pelirroja advirtió un presencia a su lado. Alguien le estaba tapando el sol.

Enfadada por el gesto y porque sabía quién podía ser, Lily alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de James Potter. Le tendió la mano y la chica la miró con precaución. Nunca estaba segura por dónde podía salir ese chico.

—Ven.

—¿A dónde? — frunció el ceño.

James rio y se pasó la mano por el peso, desordenándola aún más si era posible.

—¿Dónde va a ser? Pues al agua, tonta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó incrédula. Negó con la cabeza, riendo tensa— No pienso ir contigo.

Sintió como algo se movía en su estómago cuando distinguió la mirada que le echó: una mezcla entre _"¿estás desaprovechando la oportunidad?"_ y _"¡Já, ya lo veremos, pequeña!"._ Se removió en la toalla, colocándose unos centímetros más atrás.

—¡Venga, pelirroja! —exclamó y como hizo su amigo Black, él se colocó de cuclillas. Las miradas se colocaron casi a la misma altura, pues él seguía siendo ligeramente más alto— Ven a bañarte conmigo. Será divertido, te lo prometo. No te arrepentirás—le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, seguro, todo un baño con los dioses— ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le pareció escuchar de fondo como Remus se reía.

—A ver, Lily, no te digo yo que no sea un dios pero…

—Potter, déjame. No quiero ir contigo.

James arqueó una ceja tras sus inseparables gafas. ¿No quería? _Ya lo vería._

—Muy bien— asintió, de pronto, pesaroso. Le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Lily se pusiera en alerta y se levantó— Tú lo has querido. Que conste que yo no quería hacerlo y por eso te lo pedí por las buenas.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Su cuerpo se tensó y supo que algo _muy_ malo estaba por pasar cuando vio como Remus se levantaba como una exhalación de su lado. Abrió la boca para preguntar, para exigir… cuando, de pronto, pasó.

Ahogó un jadeo.

No podía ser.

—S-se-serás i-idiota— masculló Lily.

La había empapado de los pies a la cabeza.

 _James Potter era hombre muerto._

* * *

 **Hm, hm, hm, ¡qué pareja! Solamente tengo que decir ello XD**

 **¿Qué creéis ustedes de ello? ¿Reaccionan bien? ¿James es idiota? ¿Se entreve un poco la situación de Remus? :3**

 **¡Contadme!**


	10. Anti-Potter

_Catorce años_.

Ah, sí.

Silencio.

Por fin.

Con un suspiro de agradecimiento, Lily se dejó caer en el sillón. Gracias a sus pies se balanceó suavemente, con un lento ritmo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. La cálida brisa le removía algunos de los mechones rojizos que se habían salido de su coleta, haciéndole cosquillas en la sien.

En ese momento se sentía tranquila, serena, en paz… Pero, entonces, a su cabeza llegó la imagen de ese… impresentable. De ese idiota. Potter.

Maldito… ¿por qué no podía dejarla en paz? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ella no quería saber nada de él? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que simplemente lo toleraba porque estaban en la misma casa y curso y tenían que pasar los veranos juntos? Había veces en las que la chica fantaseaba con la idea de que, en lugar de que fuera en con los Potter, en el PCM se hubiera presentado otra familia. Los Sanders, por ejemplo, pensó la pelirroja recordando a el joven Axel Sanders que iba un curso por encima de ellos. Axel también estaba en Gryffindor y era el guardián del equipo. Era muy divertido y risueño, por como lo veía a lo lejos, porque Lily no había hablado con él en los cuatro años que llevaba en la escuela. Él si la saludaba cuando iba, de muy de vez en cuando, a ver a su amiga entrenar, pero solo podía conseguir suaves balbuceos correspondiéndolo pues, para Lily, el que el joven estuviera cerca… ufff, su cuerpo se revolucionaba. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban, su estómago se llenaba de hormigas y sus manos empezaban a picar. Gracias a Merlín, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaban con ese chico, pues, estaba segura, de que sí caía esa información en manos equivocadas… sería malo.

Los Sanders era también una de las mejores familias que podía tener él mundo mágico, un poco más bajo que los Potter. Aunque… en fondo, a Lily no lo hubiera gustado cambiar nada. Los señores Potter ya eran como sus segundos padres y la casa de Godric Hollow era su segunda casa junto con Hogwarts.

Sí, podría haber otra familia, pero a la pelirroja le encantaba esta que le había tocado. Aunque tuviera que tener a el idiota de James en el bote. Aquel que no la dejaba en paz, aquel que la perseguía, aquel que se metía con ella, aquel… pesado. Cuatro años juntos ya…

Lily suspiró de nuevo y abrió los ojos.

Había ido allí a relajarse, no a pensar en ese idiota.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y abrió el libro por donde lo dejó. A lo lejos, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa creaba una hermosa melodía. Se sumergió, como uno lo hace en el agua, en las páginas de aquel libro. Su mente se teletransportó a otro lugar y todo pasó a un segundo plano.

El tiempo pasó casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que, de pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó. Apartó la mirada de las letras y se encontró con James Potter mirándola.

 _Genial._

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó él con curiosidad. Lily no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos. Tenía un pantalón largo fino de pijama color azul clarito, sus pies estaban descalzos y no llevaba parte de arriba. Su pelo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, si era posible.

Apartó la mirada, mascullando para ella. _¡Por Merlín, era Potter!_ Al parecer daba igual cuantas veces se lo dijera, sus ojos irían por un camino libre, para su perdición. _De nuevo_ Potter se había dado cuenta del escrutinio y una enorme sonrisa se había extendido en sus labios.

—Jugando al parchís— contestó tensa agradeciendo profundamente que no hubiera mucha luz—, ¿tú que crees?

— _¿Parchís?_ — preguntó confuso el chico, acercándose un paso.

Lily resopló.

—Un juego muggle— se limitó a decir antes de pretender ignorarlo. ¿Si lo hacía, se iría?

—¿Cómo se juega? — inquirió él, acercándose otro paso y respondiendo la pregunta mental de la chica— ¿Me enseñarías?

¿En serio? La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Potter, ¿de verdad? ¿No crees que es muy tarde para eso? —respondió arqueando una ceja. No estaba muy segura de que hora era, pero creía que más o menos sería media noche.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Si estabas aquí, bien podías enseñarme. No tengo sueño— siguió avanzando hacia ella— Además, no has dicho que no.

La chica tensó los labios y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Primero, Potter, _no_ te voy a enseñar a jugar al parchís— recalcó la palabra cerrando el libro que descansaba en su regazo— y segundo, _si lo hiciera_ , no sería ahora.

— _Si lo hicieras_ —le siguió el juego el joven con otro paso— ¿por qué no ahora?

Lily soltó una risa y subió sus rodillas al sillón, dejando el libro a un lago.

—Es muy tarde— repitió— y este es mi momento _anti-Potter_ — dijo y tuvo que parpadear cuando, de pronto, de un movimiento, el joven se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Sobresaltadas, Lily se movió hacia la derecha, chocando contra los barrotes que hacían que posabrazos en ese lado.

No le gustaba nada esa cercanía. A solas. Con poca luz…

 _¡Peligro!,_ saltó una voz en su cabeza.

—¿Momento _anti-Potter?_ — preguntó y sus ojos marrones se clavaron con firmeza en los verdes de la chica.

La chica tuvo que parpadear para que su mente, que se había convertido en un barullo de pensamientos en todas direcciones, se aclarara. No le gustaba. Potter estaba muy cerca. Sin camiseta. ¿Por qué no podía marcharse de allí? ¡Lo odiaba!

—Sí— asintió, tensa— Necesito descansar de ti.

Pudo distinguir un raro brillo en sus pupilas que la hizo sentir extraña.

—Estás diciendo que soy… _intenso,_ ¿no, Lily?

En ese momento, a pesar de su fino pijama largo color verde, un estremecimiento la recorrió entera.

—Estoy diciendo que eres pesado y que me cansas.

Lily sentía el ambiente tan tenso e… _íntimo…_ que, realmente, agradeció las carcajadas que salieron del pecho de él por sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ignoró con todas sus fuerzas el cosquilleo que se formó en su estómago, pues, por un momento, se pareció mucho al que le ocurría cuando veía a Axel, aunque en menor medida. Es como si comparáramos un terremoto con la vibración de un móvil. Así que, conforme apareció, Lily no lo creyó pues era _imposible_ que ocurriera.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, pequeña—habló entre risas.

—Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú— farfulló con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que la llamara de esa manera, pero como siempre pasa cuando ella se quejaba sobre ello, James la ignoró.

—No importa— se encogió de hombros con la risa sustituida por una enorme curvatura de labio— Al igual que eres _mi_ Lily, eres _mi pequeña._

—¿Ves lo que digo?— exclamó la chica colocándose de lado, subiendo una pierna en el sillón para mirarlo de frente. James hizo lo mismo y Lily no quiso fijarse o notar el punto donde se unían ambas rodillas— Potter, llega un momento en el que me cansas. ¡ _No_ soy _tu_ Lily y muchísimo menos soy _tu_ pequeña! Creo que te lo he dicho ya miles de veces: por más que insistas no va a cambiar nada. Deja de pedirme cada día que si quiero ir a Hogsmeade contigo (¡incluso en días en los que estamos en vacaciones!) por el mero hecho de que te diga que no…

Los ojos de James se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—¡Es verdad!— exclamó— Hoy no te lo he pedido— recordó como si hubiera olvidado un dato muy importante—Estaba tan hechizado contigo que no te lo dije… ¿Quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo? —y mostró una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada.

Lily sintió la furia correr por sus venas y todo atisbo de amabilidad se esfumó.

—¡POTTER!

—¿Qué?— alzó las manos mostrándose inocente—Pelirroja, no es _por el mero hecho de que me digas que no_ , sino porque quiero que lo hagas. ¡Creo que lo dejo bastante claro!

—¿Qué lo dejas claro? — preguntó incrédula— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo puedo entender? Si está claro: me preguntas con esa sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro y cuando te digo que no te encoges de hombros y te marchas a por la chica más cercana. ¡Cómo pude pensar en otra cosa!

—Lily…— dijo él, entonces, como si no hubiera escuchando la mitad de lo anterior. Su sonrisa se había pronunciado aún más si era posible—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, ilustre pelirroja, pero… ¿estás celosa?

La chica sintió su boca abrirse ligeramente de la impresión y sus mejillas sonrosarse. ¿Qué… qué había preguntado Potter? ¡¿Ella?! ¡¿CELOSA?! ¡Ni en sueños! ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía la absurda idea de que a ella le gustaba el imbécil de Potter? Primero Charlie y ahora… _él._ ¿Quién era el próximo? ¿Sev? ¡Por Merlín!

—Pues déjame decirte que estás _muy_ equivocado— recalcó la chica, hablando entre dientes. La conversación era absurda— Quítate ya esa idea de la mente, y la cree que tú y yo saldremos algún día, también.

—Vamos, pelirroja— comentó sin inmutarse, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo— no seas tan… testaruda. Siempre dices lo mismo: que si me llamo Evans para ti, que si soy un idiota, que si no saldremos juntos… ¡ya llega un momento en el que cansa! — resopló pasándose una mano por el pelo. Entonces, la miró fijamente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, notó como el joven se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia ella— Sé que no quieres reconocerlo, pero no me odias.

Lily sintió como, momentáneamente, dejaba de respirar.

Las alertas se dispararon en su cuerpo, tensándose. Por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, ¿qué estaba haciendo Potter? ¿Y por qué… sentía el cosquilleo de su estómago no había desaparecido? ¿Por qué había aumentado? ¡No era Sanders!

—¿Qu-qué… ha-haces? — murmuró y no le gustó nada el suave tembleque de su voz.

James no se apartó y eso asustó aún más a la chica. Su rosto quedó a escasos centímetros por lo que podía sentir la respiración de él. Algo dentro de ella se removió y un sentimientos irracional apareció en su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse o alejarse.

—Eres muy guapa, ¿lo sabes? — susurró él.

—¿Co-cómo?

El joven esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía, atento, las reacciones de Lily ante su cercanía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… ella? ¿Cómo había llegado a quererla de esa manera? ¿Por qué le hacía sentirse así?

—Me encanta cuando te enfadas— siguió diciendo en el mismo tono—Me encanta ver tus mejillas sonrosadas como ahora, me encanta ver tu adorable ceño fruncido…— suavemente levantó la mano y la colocó en su mejilla— Es algo incontrolable cuando sale de mi. Por eso… por eso te eché agua esta mañana, ¿recuerdas? Me perseguiste por toda la playa y…

—Al final terminé en el mar, también— completó, en ese momento, dándose cuenta.

Sus ojos centellearon, dándole un toque un poco siniestro para la chica.

—Te habrás dado cuenta, pequeña, pero siempre consigo lo que me propongo— habló en tono melódico y fue en ese momento, justo en ese momento, en el que la razón volvió a la chica.

Parpadeando para aclarar su obnubilada mente, las manos de Lily se movieron rápidamente y apoyándose en el pecho de él, lo empujó hacia atrás.

—¡Potter! — exclamó.

—¿Qué? — preguntó él, en cambio, luciendo inocente.

La pelirroja se levantó y anduvo varios pasos, distanciándose de él. Cuando sintió la brisa fresca en su rostro una sensación de alivio se instaló en ella. Al parecer las formas extrañas de sentirse habían desaparecido cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Ahora era _ella_ de nuevo. Ahora sabía que ese chico era Potter. Ahora notaba ese odio hacia él… y cada vez era mayor. ¡Maldito!

—¡Eres…!— quiso expresar toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo. Gruñó, enfadada— Agh, ¡te odio, Potter!

Las facciones del chico se endurecieron y él también se levantó.

—Vete. Déjame— habló con el tono grave, apartando la mirada para no verlo. Potter tenía que marcharse ya. No podía estar más durante ese día (o noche, depende de cómo se mire) con él. Realmente estar cerca de Potter le hacía mal. Tenía alucinaciones, le hacía sentir cosas raras… cosas que jamás deberían pasar. ¡Él era Potter!

—Lily…

—No— se negó en rotundo a escucharle tapándose las orejas en un acto desesperado. Podía parecer infantil pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba— Márchate de aquí. Lárgate. No me hables más. No quiero estar contigo… Siempre estropeas las cosas cuando llegas. No sé qué te he hecho yo para que seas así conmigo, pero no quiero que permanezcas más tiempo conmigo. Me has estropeando mi momento...

… _Anti-Potter._

Sentía como un nudo se había formado en su estómago y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y notando como su corazón martilleaba rítmicamente contra su pecho, esperó alguna reacción de parte del chico. Esperó, esperó y esperó, pero nada ocurrió.

Lentamente se ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, muy confundida, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró sola en aquel lugar.

James Potter se había marchado, tal y como le había pedido.

A pesar de sus palabras, a pesar de que sabía lo que había dicho, para la joven, el ver como él le había hecho caso y se había ido, hizo que se sintiera mal.

Y eso aturdió aún más a su desconcentrada mente.

* * *

 **Oh, ¡cómo están las cosas entre estos dos! ¿Conseguirá la pelirroja aclararse? ¿Y qué pasará con James? ¿También pensáis que es muy... _intenso_? XD**

 **¡Decidme que os ha parecido!**

 **Por cierto, para el siguiente capítulo, veremos como las cosas poco a poco están empezando a encauzarse. No es el final ni mucho menos, pero ya nos estamos acercando a el momento clímax**

 **¡Besitos!**


	11. Serpientes

_Quinto curso de Hogwarts._

—¡Por fin! — exhaló Denise con cansancio cuando McGonagall anunció el final de la clase. Bostezando, se estiró, alzando sus manos— Estoy tan cansada… que estoy pensando el bajar a cenar. Necesito urgentemente mi cama.

—Si durmieras la cantidad necesaria no te pasaría esto…— le reprochó Lily, levantándose mientras guardaba las cosas.

—La culpa es de Daniels. ¡Nos está sobreexplotando!— frunció el ceño la rubia.

—Tampoco es para tanto— dudó, soltando unas risillas su amiga.

—¡Que sí, que es verdad!— afirmó levantándose también para recoger sus cosas— Ayer nos tuvo cuatro horas (¡cuatro horas!) entrenando para el próximo partido contra Slytherin—suspiró— Menos mal que este es su último año.

—Es verdad, Daniels está en séptimo— recordó Lily, mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen del pelirrojo y fornido capitán del equipo y cazador— ¿Quién será, entonces, el nuevo capitán del equipo?

Denise la miró y por la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, Lily supo la respuesta.

—¡Chicas! — las llamó Charlotte, acercándose a ellas— ¿Qué pasa, Lily? — preguntó cuándo vio la mueca en sus fracciones. Denise, de fondo, rió.

—Nada— suspiró.

Charlotte elevó una de las cejas, extrañada.

—Bueno, ¡vámonos de aquí! No puedo aguantar ni un minuto más en un aula— les ordenó la rubia, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de estas, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más bajita.

—Estamos a martes, Denise— le recordó la castaña riendo por lo bajo. Ella también había estado escuchando a lo largo de todo el día las continuas quejas de la rubia.

—Calla— gruñó— ¡Ya estamos mencionando las cosas malas!

Las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada por el refunfuño de su compañera. Salieron del aula al pasillo colmado de estudiantes que como ellas, terminaban por fin sus clases del día.

—Oye, ¿dónde está tu novio? — preguntó Charlie, intentando mejorar el humor de la rubia. La pregunta surgió efecto, pues, en el momento en el que escuchó la palabra _novio_ una sonrisa se plantó en la cara de la chica. Algo dentro de Lily se revolvió.

—Hoy tenía dos horas de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, así que lo más seguro es que esté allí, todavía. Es un friki de los animales.

La castaña asintió, confirmándolo.

—No hay nadie mejor que Brandon Lowan para los animales— se giró hacia Denise— ¿Crees que si le pido ayuda con la redacción que tenemos que hacer sobre las sirenas podría ayudarme?

—¡Qué va! — respondió esta— Seguro que no. Le caes mal, ¿sabes?

La boca de Charlotte se abrió formando una pequeña "o". Denise, en cambio, al verla, estalló a carcajadas.

—¿De verdad te lo has creído? — pudo preguntar entre risas— ¡Por Merlín, Charlie, claro que si!

Charlotte un poco enfadada y avergonzada, le dio un codazo en las costillas, un poquito más fuerte de lo que pretendía y la rubia tuvo que parar, encogiéndose.

—¡Oye! — se quejó, fulminándola con la mirada aunque, eso sí, la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios.

—Eso te pasa por la bromita— respondió la castaña y encogiéndose de hombros, cogió del brazo a Lily y la hizo continuar su camino. Escuchó a Denise reírse de nuevo a sus espaldas—¿Qué te pasa, Lils? — inquirió después de estar unos segundos viéndola fijamente sabiendo que ella estaba perdida en otro mundo. Desde que había llegado a donde estaban la había notado más callada de lo normal.

La pelirroja parpadeó y, sacudiendo la cabeza, miró a su amiga. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Nada, Charlie. Son cosas mías, no te preocupes— le quitó hierro al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella no se lo creyó.

—¿De verdad?

Lily rodó los ojos. Había veces en las que podía ser muy sobreprotectora.

—Sí, _mamá_ — se burló— Hago todos mis deberes y me pongo el abrigo cuando salgo fuera.

—Ja, ja— rio sarcásticamente aunque con una curvatura de labio— Pues que no me entere yo, hija mía, que tus notas han bajado, ¿eh? Mínimo Extraordinario este año.

—Claro— asintió y, a pesar de que la conversación era broma, Charlotte supo que su última frase la había escuchado en serio. Sonrió para ella. Lily siempre tan… perfecta. Bueno, y _prefecta,_ teniendo en cuenta de que ella había sido elegida junto con Remus Lupin. Según le había contado Denise, pues la carta de Hogwarts había llegado cuando ellos habían estado en la casa de la playa de los señores Potter, Lily había saltado de alegría y emoción.

Entre otras charlas más casuales y algún que otro cotilleo, Charlie y Lily llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Denise había desaparecido después de esa broma pero ninguna de las dos chicas se inquietaron pues podían intuir que un Ravenclaw podía ser el causante. Llegaron a la habitación y después de dejar sus cosas, bajaron las escaleras. Había algunas personas, pero la sala estaba prácticamente vacía pues la mayoría estaba en el Gran Comedor, degustando la cena.

—Vamos, vamos— exclamó la castaña cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y tirando de ella hacia el espacio del retrato— ¡Me suenan las tripas!

—Sí, ya vamos— rio ante la impaciencia de la chica.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida y en ese momento, el retrato se abrió, segundo antes de que ellas llegaran, anunciando que alguien iba a entrar.

La sonrisa de Lily se congeló en su rostro.

—Hey, chicas, ¿qué tal? — preguntó la persona que había entrado con una sonrisa blanca. Sacudió la cabeza y las hebras de su flequillo dorado danzaron de una manera que a Lily le pareció hipnótica.

—Hola, Axel— saludó Charlie.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su estómago, fijarse en las arruguitas que se formaba a los laterales de sus ojos cuando sonreía ampliamente. Ni tampoco pasó por alto su cuello brillante por el sudor, señal de que había estado entrenando un rato antes de ir a cenar. Su corazón se aceleró y el absurdo deseo de haber estado viéndolo la sobresaltó.

—B-buenas n-noches— habló Lily y no le gustó nada el tono tímido que salió de ella. ¡Por Merlín, tenía que espabilarse!

Pero no pudo ser. Es más, Lily sintió como cayó más profundo cuando los ojos grises de Axel la miraron por unos segundos. Algo en ella se estremeció. Maldición, eso no estaba bien. Debía marcharse de ahí. Las alarmas de su cuerpo sonaron y le pareció terriblemente familiar… era como cuando estaba con Potter. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba lo mismo que con Potter? ¡Era Sanders, por Merlín!

Rápidamente apartó la mirada.

—Venga, Charlie, vámonos— y sin dejar decir nada más, la pelirroja agarró de la mano a su amiga y se fueron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Apenas giraron la esquina del pasillo, Charlotte se paró, sorprendida, tirando consigo a la nerviosa Lily.

—Eh, Lils, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Hemos dejado allí al pobre…— empezó a preguntar la chica extrañada por su comportamiento, pero, entonces se calló. Primero porque veía que su amiga no la estaba escuchando y segundo porque, a lo lejos, podía escuchar voces y no eran de una conversación amena.

—¡Dejadme, serpientes! — gritó alguien.

Lily y Charlie se miraron, alarmadas, y sin decir nada, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde provenía la voz: el próximo pasillo.

Cuando giraron la esquina, inmediatamente sus ojos captaron lo que estaba pasando. Había cuatro personas. Tres contra una. Un joven de unos 13 años estaba parado desafiante, mirando fijamente a los otros tres, aunque Lily creyó ver como sus manos temblaban. Por otro lado, con sonrisas socarronas y posturas amenazantes había tres chicos de su mismo curso. Y la pelirroja los reconoció al instante. Sanpe, Malfoy y Dolow. Lily sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver a su amigo ahí.

 _No, por favor, tú no._

—¡Eh! — exclamó, llamando la atención de los chicos, los cuales rápidamente la miraron. Los mayores con rabia (Malfoy y Dolow) y sorpresa (Snape) mientras que el pequeño soltaba un suspiro de alivio—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—No hacemos nada **,** Evans— contestó Malfoy cruzando los brazos en una postura chulesca— Solo le decíamos al chaval que tuviera cuidado al caminar. Se ha tropezado conmigo y sabes que no me llevo bien con la suciedad.

La ira cruzó el rostro de la pelirroja y no se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer hasta que notó como Charlie la agarraba del brazo para que no sacara su varita. Cogió aire profundamente. Malfoy siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas solamente con una frase. Era peor que con Potter y eso ya era decir mucho.

Intentó ignorar la profundamente mirada que su amigo Severus le estaba lanzando que no podía descifrar y se centró en los otros dos.

—Si no queréis que os castigue, marchaos— ordenó entre diente. Un poco más dulce, miró al muchacho y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que se marchara— Ve al Comedor, anda. No te preocupes.

—Sí— murmuró y la sonrisa de agradecimiento que le mostró antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí le llegó al corazón. Por cosas como esas sabía que merecía la pena empezar una pelea (o continuarla, depende de cómo se mire) con las serpientes.

—¿Y demonios eres tú para mandarnos?— cuestionó Dolow, riendo. Los dientes de la pelirroja rechinaron. Odiaba a esos muchachos, siempre metiéndose con los más pequeños, sobre todo con los jóvenes leones hijos de muggles. Ellos habían sido su principal malestar en el instituto, pues, como sus padres no eran gente mágica, la despreciaban y se metían con ella.

—Pues resulta, chicos, que no sé si todavía os habéis enterado pero soy prefecta— inconscientemente hinchó su pecho, orgullosa. Ella se lo había ganado, por ser de los mejores, por no decir la mejor— Así que si no queréis problemas, será mejor que os vayáis.

Malfoy y Dolow se miraron y sincronizados, estallaron en carcajadas, como si les hubieran contado el mejor de los chistes. Snape, junto a ellos, había impuesto en su rostro una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, como si la que estuviera delante de ellos no fuera _su Lily_. La pelirroja no quería mirarlo, pues si lo hacía, no estaba segura cual sería las consecuencias del acto. Estaba acostumbrada que las serpientes incordiaran (a veces en excesivo) pero... _él..._ jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Nunca había estado entre los implicados y es por eso que ella había creído que Snape no era de esos. Es verdad que se juntaba con ellos, pues eran sus amigos... pero... _eso..._

—¿Has oído, Dolow? Al parecer esta idiota tiene agallas— se burló mirándola con desprecio, como si el simple gesto de dirigirse a ellos o mirarlos ya fuera algo malo.

—¡Aquí eres tú el imbécil y gilipoll...! — exclamó Charlie, sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su interior. Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió como Lily, al igual que la castaña había hecho antes, la agarraba. Trago saliva y sintió como la rabia y las malas palabras se instalaban en su estómago.

—Charlie, no hay caso— espetó la pelirroja con la voz fieramente afilada— No se puede razonar con los simios.

Las fracciones de Malfoy y Dolow se crisparon y de un movimiento ambos sacaron sus varitas.

—Cállate, estúpida _sangresucia_... o lo lamentarás.

—Marchaos vosotros o lo lamentaréis— respondió, en cambio, la pelirroja sacando su varita junto con Charlotte, ambas en guardia. Utilizó todo su autocontrol para que el dolor que la atravesó al escuchar ese apelativo no se mostrara en su rostro.

Un tenso silencio los rodeó, aplastándolos. Lily miraba fijamente a Malfoy y Dolow, mientras que Charlotte alternaba entre esos dos y Snape que estaba más atrás, peligrosamente callado. Charlie nunca se había fiado de ese joven y, podían llamarla como quisieran, el principal motivo era porque estaba en la casa de las serpientes. De las tres jóvenes, ella siempre era la peor respecto a ellos, llena de prejuicios. Muchas veces despotricado contra Snape y contra esa inusual amistad entre una serpiente y un león, pero siempre era callada por las defensas de la pelirroja. Y es que, en realidad, él no había hecho nada malo... _hasta ahora._ Ella sabía que en el fondo había tenido razón. Snape era tan malo como los otros... ¿Por qué Lily no podía verlo?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? — escucharon, entonces, una voz a la espalda de las chicas. Lily no se giró, primero porque no quería apartar la mirada de ellos y segundo porque sabía perfectamente quién era. En ese momento, una pequeña parte de ella se dijo que podría llegar a reconocerla en cualquier parte.

Los ojos de los tres slytherins se movieron, sin cambiar sus posturas, y se enfocaron en un lugar tras ellas, encontrándose con cuatro muchachos, cuatro jóvenes inconfundibles. Maldijeron en su interior. Las bandas estaban cambiando. Ahora eran tres contra seis. Eran probabilidades terriblemente peligrosas para ellos.

Los cuatro jóvenes de Gryffindor siguieron caminando hacia delante, tres de ellos con aire casual y el último con el cuerpo tenso y terminaron colocándose delante de las chicas, entre ellas y las serpientes. La pelirroja bajó la mano que sostenía la varita cuando vio como el cuerpo de James Potter se posicionaba delante de ella. Una extraña sensación se instaló en ella. Clavó sus ojos verdes en la nuca de él y se mordió el labio.

Potter. James Potter defendiéndola.

 _Otra vez._

A se mente llegó ese momento en su casa, la última noche de su primer verano allí, con los truenos retumbando en el cielo, Sirius burlándose de ella y él... defendiéndola, por primera vez. Recordó la extrañeza, el asombro que sintió aquella vez. Y en ese momento se sintió igual. ¿Qué hacía James Potter? ¿No la odiaba? Desde que tuvieron esa charla en el porche de la casa de la playa y él se marchó porque ella se lo pidió o, mejor dicho, le exigió, la actitud del joven respecto a ella, volvió a cambiar. Ahora apenas le hablaba, no le sonreía, la ignoraba... _y no le pedía salir._ Estaba haciendo justo lo que ella le pidió.

Y ella lo odió mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía por eso.

Porque aun así, él no salía de su mente. Porque no podía ignorarlo cada vez que estaban en una misma habitación y sus ojos se escapaban hacia él. Porque más de una vez unas ganas irrefrenables se habían apoderado de ella, unas ganas... de hablar con él. De que él le preguntara que si quería salir simplemente por el hecho de escuchar su no. Aquello que antes había sido una horrible molestia, ahora Lily lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Pero ella jamás se lo diría.

Antes muerta.

—Las serpientes han salido de su madriguera— habló Black sonriente, posicionado junto a su amigo— ¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo es ver el sol?

—Sí— secundó Potter— Sabéis que eso, ¿no? Esa bola caliente que no puede tocar.

—Ya han venido los héroes de Hogwarts— dijo Malfoy, obviando las anteriores burlas, mirándolos como si fueran simples cucarachas que había que matar. Todo el mundo sabía que ellos también odiaban a los que no seguían sus opiniones o ideales, y estos chicos eran de esas personas.

Sirius amplió su sonrisa, disfrutando del tono de irritación de Malfoy y Remus echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás para ver cómo estaban las chicas, encontrándose con Charlie que sonreía entre feliz y disgustada pues se había quedado con las ganas y con Lily que miraba fijamente a James con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Por otro lado, Peter tragó saliva, inquieto. No le gustaba nada esa situación. Y finalmente, James que tenía sus pupilas firmemente clavada en Snape, atravesándolo con ella. Maldito Snape.

—Aquí estamos para servir— respondió Black e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sarcástico— Así que, como tal, creo que entonces es nuestro trabajo deciros que los larguéis ahora mismo y dejéis de molestar a estas damas.

—¿Damas? — preguntó Dolow, divertido—¿A qué te refieres? Porque yo aquí no encuentro ninguna.

—¿Seguimos con los problemas con la vista, Fabian? — preguntó Remus, condescendiente, alzando una ceja— Te dijimos ayer que fueras al médico que eso no es bueno.

Dolow fulminó con la mirada al joven Lupin.

—Cállate, pobretón— masculló, molesto— Al menos mi túnica no es comprada en una tienda de segunda mano... Espera... ¿no es esa la que tiré hacia un año? — se burló, ganándose la risa de Malfoy que acompañó la suya.

Sirius se envaró y James, en ese momento, despertó de su retardo. Mascullando por lo bajos, esbozó la sonrisa característica de _James Potter_ y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Escucháis eso, amigos? — inquirió— ¿Me parece a mi o suena como si chillaran cerdos?

Las risas cesaron abruptamente y eso hizo que los que se carcajearan fueran James, Sirius, Peter y Remus, este último después de haberle lanzado una mirada a James.

—Hay que ver— exclamó Black lamentándose— ¡qué pocos modales frente a las señoritas! Ya entiendo porque nadie os quiere.

—No sé puede considerar dama a una traidora— espetó Malfoy. Sus ojos azules chispeantes se movieron para quedar fijos en Lily e hizo una mueca— y mucho menos a una _sangresucia._

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando se vio como James se tiraba hacia el rubio, como el puño en alto. Un fogonazo recorrió la mandíbula de la serpiente justo en el momento que sintió el impacto del puño del moreno.

—¡Qué no te escuche volver a decir eso, imbécil! — exclamó el joven Potter sacudiendo su cuerpo pues sus amigos lo habían agarrado para que no le volviera a dar. Sentía la rabia corriendo por sus venas. En ese momento deseaba darle una buena paliza por haber insultado a Lily.

—Tranquilo, Cornamenta— intentó calmarlo Sirius.

—¡Maldito! ¡Te vas a enterar!— bramó Malfoy llevándose una mano al mentón, lugar donde había sido el golpe. Alzó su varita, lista para lanzar un hechizo, pero esta fue parada a medio camino por Dolow. Ladeó el rostro para mirarlo con rabia y se encontró con que negaba con la cabeza. Entendió el mensaje "Maldita sea, llevamos las de perder" Pero aun así… el imbécil de Potter le había puesto una mano encima…

—¡Venga, vamos! — dijo en respuesta James encarándolo— ¡Si tan valiente de crees lucha conmigo, maldita serpiente!

Malfoy apretó los dientes firmemente, no sabiendo qué hacer. Su instinto le decía que se tirara hacia ese idiota y le diera hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero su cabeza le decía que se retirara pues no podía terminar las cosas bien de esa manera. James, por otro lado, deseaba febrilmente que sus amigos lo soltaran. Siempre había deseado darle una buena paliza a esa serpiente, pero, en realidad, nunca había tenido una buena excusa. Y ahora… Merlín, ahora había insultado a _su_ Lily y eso no podía dejarlo pasar.

—¡Potter!

De pronto, en medio de los gritos y exclamaciones de parte de James, este escuchó una voz que sobresalía a las demás. Dejó de moverse e inconscientemente giró el rostro para ver como Lily se dirigía hacia él con paso decidido y se paraba a su lado. Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se clavaron en los suyos y un estremecimiento recorrió al chico cuando leyó en ellos agradecimiento y determinación. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando la chica le mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Después, se enfrentó a los tres chicos con el rostro serio.

—Os doy cinco segundos para que os marchéis— espetó con el tono afilado.

—¿Qué? — preguntaron incrédulos Malfoy y Dolow.

—Lo que habéis escuchado. Si no os marcháis en ese tiempo quitaré cincuenta puntos a vuestra casa.

Las dos serpientes se rieron.

—Tú no puedes quitarnos puntos, _sangr…_

—Nosotros no— se adelantó a decir Remus, mirándolos ceñudos— Pero la Premio Anual Alice sí puede y seguro que estará de acuerdo.

La furia brilló en los ojos en los chicos.

—Uno— empezó a contar la prefecta aparentando indiferencia.

—Malditos…

—Dos.

—Esta nos lo pagaréis.

—Tres.

Malfoy y Dolow gruñeron.

—Cuatro.

—Vámonos, Snape— comentó Malfoy, alzando la barbilla con orgullo— No es muy agradable estar todo el tiempo con los traidores y _sangresucias_ — arrugó su nariz despectivamente.

Y después de una mirada venenosa, se dio la vuelta y se marchó junto con Dolow. Snape, en cambio, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y como había estado todo ese tiempo, se quedó en el sitio, observando en silencio a la pelirroja, tenso.

—Y cinco— finalmente murmuró observándolos marchar.

—Creo que la amenaza también iba para ti, Snape— masculló, enfadada Charlotte, expresando en voz alta lo que pensaba los que se encontraban allí. Lily sintió un retortijón en el estómago y cogió aire profundamente antes de girarse hacia _su amigo_ — Así que márchate.

Por primera vez desde que la pelirroja había aparecido por ese pasillo, Snape apartó sus ojos de ella para clavarlos en la castaña, fulminándola con la mirada.

—No eres nadie para mandarme, O'Donnell.

—¿Sabes? Yo puedo ser más convincente. ¿Quieres probarlo, Quejicus? —gruñó James levantando uno de sus puños como señal.

—Potter— dijo Lily en tono calmado, acercándose al chico y agarrándole el brazo que Sirius había dejado libre al ver el movimiento de la chica— Déjalo. Ya se iba— habló con intención, mirándolo duramente.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica puestos en él hicieron que un estremecimiento le recorriera de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una hija de muggle? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él… su enemigo?

 _"Maldito Potter, borra esa estúpida mirada de felicidad. ¡Lily es mía!"_ chilló su mente aunque su rostro estuviera impasible, sin mostrar ninguno de los sentimientos que acampaban libres por su cuerpo como la envidia y la agonía _"¿Cómo podía estar defendiéndolo a… él? ¡Es conmigo con quien estabas de pequeña! ¡YO soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Lo odias, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Me decías por activa y por pasiva que jamás estarías con el imbécil de Potter! ¿Por qué ahora me miras de esa manera? ¿Por qué me miras como si no fuera el Severus que tú conoces?_

Pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ella. Él, Severus, jamás había estado junto con lo sangre pura… Y ahora…

Sin embargo, no tenía otro remedio…

—Vaya, vaya— exclamó con la ironía marcando cada una de sus palabras, intentando esconder todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La nueva parejita del año? — sacudió la cabeza— No me esperaba esto de ti, _Lily_. Creía que eras más lista que esto— y la mirada de decepción que le echó, hizo el corazón de la pelirroja saltara.

—Cállate, maldito— espetó James.

Severus soltó una carcajada seca.

—Y de nuevo haciéndote el héroe, Potter. ¿No crees que deberías dejar ya el cuentecito? Todo el mundo sabe que solamente piensas en ti y en tus estúpidos amigos. No me hagas creer que te importa _Lily_ —enfatizó, de nuevo, su nombre. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al león que él pudiera llamarla por su nombre mientras que cuando Potter lo hacía ella se mosqueaba.

—¡Qué sabrás tú lo que me importa a mi! — exclamó Potter empezando a perder los nervios. Creía que era un talento innato en Severus: llevarlo hasta su máxima paciencia, sobre todo si correspondía a algo que tenía que ver con la pelirroja.

—Mira, Quejicus, será mejor que vayas cerrando ya esa boca— amenazó Sirius con el semblante serio. Una cosa era que se metiera él con su amor por la pelirroja gruñona y otra completamente diferente es que lo hiciera esa serpiente. Nadie se metía con su amigo (casi hermano).

Remus alternó la mirada entre cada componente, observando bien para poder intervenir ante cualquier movimiento malo mientras Peter sacaba pecho, intentando intimidar a la serpiente.

—¿No lo ves, Lily? — preguntó Severus esbozando una tenue sonrisa— Abre ya los ojos, Lils. Ellos no son como aparentan. Y tú lo sabes, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo quieres admitir— clavó sus ojos en los ella— Aléjate de ellos, ven conmigo.

La pelirroja sintió como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le ponían de punta. Había algo en la mirada de Sev, en sus palabras, en su tono… que la hacía sentir como si hubiera algo más profundo en sus palabras. Como si escondiera una verdad y no quisiera que nadie lo supiera, solamente ella.

 _¿Quién era ese chico y qué habían hecho con su amigo?_

—Lo siento, Sev— dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta— Pero tú… ahora tú…— negó con la cabeza—… no eres tú— susurró lo último.

Los ojos del joven de Slytherin se oscurecieron. ¿Cuándo… había _rechazado_ antes su compañía a pesar de los rumores? ¡Nunca! ¡Siempre habían sido amigos! ¡Todo esto era por culpa de Potter!

—No sabes lo que dices— dijo como última baza. Necesitaba recuperar a Lily, _a su Lily¸_ aquella que odiaba a Potter y se pasaban las tardes poniéndolo verde— Te han lavado el cerebro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — exclamó la pelirroja dando un paso hacia su amigo. Creyó distinguir como James se echaba también hacia delante— No es nada de eso. Por lo que he visto hoy, tú has elegido tu camino y en ese camino no hay sitio para mí.

—¿Mi camino? — preguntó incrédulo— ¿Qué demonios dices? — _¡mi camino eres tú!,_ quiso decirle.

—Estabas con Malfoy y Dolow. No dijiste nada cuando acosaban a ese chiquillo— Lily sintió un nudo en su garganta pero no se dejó almendrar— Estás… de su parte.

El cuerpo de Severus se tensó y para horror de la chica (pues una pequeña parte de ella todavía tenía esperanzas), él no dijo nada. Snape sentía un agujero en el pecho, mientras notaba como Lily se alejaba de él poco a poco. Sin quererlo o no, la estaba perdiendo. Y eso dolía muchísimo.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que los prefieres a ellos?

—¡Sev! — exclamó, dejando entrever un poco la desesperación que en ese momento estaba sintiendo— Olvídate de ellos. Es entre tú y yo.

El rostro del chico se ensombreció y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Lily? Desde hace tiempo dejamos de ser tú y yo— pronunció con rabia— Ahora es un tú, Potter y yo. Jamás volveremos a ser los dos solos.

Y tras esas palabras, Severus Snape se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Dejando tras él a una Lily con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

* * *

 **Uh, las cosas no están pintando muy bonitas para la pelirroja. Ya estamos viendo como está empezando la guerra mágica y cuales son sus consecuencias. Por otro lado... ¿qué ha pasado con James?**

 **¡Decidme si os ha gustado!**

 **PD: En el siguiente episodio, conoceremos unos de los momentos más importante de toda su historia. Ocurre en Quinto... James, Lily, Severus... ¿qué pensáis?**


	12. TIMOS

_Quinto curso de Hogwarts._

Maldición.

Dolía. Muchísimo.

En momentos como estos, a la cabeza de Lily Evans no dejaba de venir uno y otro ver la imagen de su cómoda y cálida camita. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser mujer? O, bueno, mejor dicho, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían incorporado ese… _regalo_? ¿Y por qué dolía como mil demonios?

La pelirroja soltó un siseo por lo bajo y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, incómoda.

Se encontraba, junto con los demás compañeros de su curso, en la puerta del Gran Comedor a punto de entrar para realizar el último examen de TIMOS: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Notaba en su estómago, a parte de los pinchazos esporádicos que la asaltaban, un liguero hormigueo a causa del nerviosismo. E su cabeza iba repasando una y otra vez los apuntes previamente estudiados mientras no dejaba quieta la gomilla del pelo entre sus manos, la cual siempre tenía en su muñeca derecha para cuando la necesitara.

Denise y Charlotte estaban comentando uno de los puntos a entrar (mejor dicho, Chalotte se lo estaba explicando mientras Denise intentaba retenerlo en la mente). Por otro lado, Remus, como Charlotte, ayudaba a Peter en último momento y Potter y Black charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos, como si estuvieran el jardín junto al lago. Lily entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo demonios podían estar tan tranquilos? En ese momento, James, sintiendo el peso de una mirada, apartó los ojos de su amigo y, buscando, se encontró con esa hermosa mirada que tanto le gustaba. La sorpresa cruzó sus fracciones antes de sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

Lily se sonrojó y giró su rostro rápidamente.

 _Malditos días, maldito examen, maldito James…_

—Bien, chicos, ya podéis entrar— anunció la voz firme de la profesora Lucien Owell, profesora de DCAO— Como sabéis, en silencio y cada uno a su sitio asignado. Adelante.

Media hora después, Lily se encontraba sentada en su lugar con el rasgar de las plumas sobre el papel como el único sonido que se escuchaba. Su mano viaja, aunque mejor dicho, se podía decir que volaba, respondiendo una tras otras las respuestas del examen.

Algún tiempo más tarde, Lily dejó de escribir notando una leve punzada en su mano. Suspiró y colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Llevaba varias semanas sin poder dormir bien entre los exámenes y los estudios. Deseaba terminar este examen. Acabarlo e irse a su habitación, tirarse en su cama y no despertarse hasta mañana. Sentía que no podía más con los nervios, el dolor y el cansancio.

La prefecta, intentando que la profesora no la pillara, observó por el rabillo del ojo a su alrededor. E, inconscientemente, terminó viendo a James Potter. James _estúpido_ Potter. Se encontraba en la fila de al lado varios asientos más adelantes. Tenía la cabeza alzada, mirando el techo, con las manos tras su cuello.

Sintió como los colores viajaban a su rostro mientras justo en el momento que otro pinchazo aparecía en su estómago. Intentó ignorarlo. _Ignorancia…_

En realidad, ya no sabía ni como sentirse respecto a James Potter. De nuevo, James le hablaba, le sonreía, se burlaba de ella… y Lily, aunque le costase horrores admitirlo, se sentía muy bien, le encantaba. Porque notaba como un enorme peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Aunque eso, por supuesto, no pesaba decírselo.

Por otro lado… su amistad con Severus… la sentía como si estuvieran al borde de un barranco en donde un paso en falso podía ser catastrófico. No volvieron a cruzar palabra desde esa fatídica tarde. Más de una vez se había acercado ella para poder hablar, refutarle esas últimas palabras suyas, pero cada una de las veces Severus la ignoraba y pasaba de ella con un rostro de fría indiferencia. También, ahora, lo veía juntarse más con esos horribles chicos… esos defensores de los sangre puras. Y, aunque, habían sido ellos siempre compañeros de casas, de un tiempo atrás Lily veía a Snape más… _cercano_ a ellos. Demasiado. Siempre estaban juntos, cuchicheando entre ellos… molestando a los demás. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su amigo?

Cada vez que lo veía, Lily sentía un retortijón en el estómago junto con un dolor en pecho. Pero ya se había cansado de ir detrás de él. ¿Él quería ignorarla? Muy bien, así sería. Pero que conste, ella no había sido la que había roto la amistad.

La culpa era de la serpiente. Sus palabras, sus acciones…

 _Maldito tú también, Severus_ , pensó pasando una mano por su frente para echarse a un lado algunos mechones de su flequillo.

No llevaba una buena temporada.

Hoy no era su día, reconoció suspirando para ella.

Por lo menos llevaba bien esa asignatura. Estiró por unos segundos sus dedos pues los sentía un poco agarrotados y volvió a coger la pluma. Debía terminar el examen.

 _Examen, mi cama y a dormir._

—Venga, ven, ven, ven— exclamó Denise cogiendo a su amiga del brazo. Lily sacudió su cabeza haciendo una mueca— Oh, vamos, ¡el sol te hará bien!

—Denise tiene razón— apoyó Charlie pasando un brazo por sus hombros— Llevamos mucho tiempo sin salir a estar bajo los cálidos rayos del Sol. ¡Hay que festejar que hemos terminado los exámenes!

—¡Sí! — secundó la rubia con los ojos brillantes— ¡Esta noche haremos una fiesta!

—Pero yo solo necesito tumbarme un rato en mi cama…— se quejó Lily, intentando desistir a los intentos de sus amigas porque saliera al jardín junto los demás alumnos de su curso, los cuales reían, charlaban y bromeaban con la alegría y la despreocupación destilando de ellos, después de una dura época de exámenes. Aunque, en su interior, le gustaba la idea. Tumbarse en la hierba, cerrar los ojos y respirar el aroma natural.

—Bah. ¡No hay nada mejor como la naturaleza! — pareció que Charlotte le leyó los pensamientos.

Lily suspiró y, finalmente, cabeceó de acuerdo a sus planes.

Denise y Charlie sonrieron felices y tiraron de la pelirroja para llevarla hasta el jardín. Irían junto al lago.

Cuando la luz solar impactó en la piel blanquecina de la pelirroja, una sensación de calidez apareció en ella. Estaban a mediado de junio y este pegaba con todo su esplendor.

—¡Ah, chicas! — dijo Denise, mientras se acercaban al lugar, abriendo los ojos al acordarse de algo— No os lo he dicho, ¿no?

—¿El qué?

—¡Este verano me voy con Brandon a Egipto! —anunció y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

Sus amigas jadearon de la envidia.

—Oh, maldita sea, ¡llévame! — exclamó Charlotte fulminándola con la mirada en broma— Hazme un hueco en la maleta, rubia.

—Lo siento, chicas. Aunque vayamos con sus padres… para mi es un viaje para los dos— explicó encogiéndose de hombros de falsa indiferencia pero con un brillo en los ojos de emoción.

—Eso no vale— refunfuñó Charlie.

—No te preocupes, Charlie— dijo, entonces, Lily, arqueando una ceja— Una traición como esa no se perdona fácilmente.

—¡Oye! — protestó Denise ante las palabras.

—Es por eso— siguió diciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nado— que tú y yo nos vamos a ir por ahí.

—¿Dónde? — preguntaron las dos chicas. Lily soltó una carcajada al ver como hablaba con rapidez Denise.

—No lo sé. Ya lo pensaremos— respondió guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

Charlotte añadió algo más, pero esas palabras no fueron escuchadas por la pelirroja. En realidad, fue la grave voz de Potter la que entró en su cabeza.

—Vamos, Lunático, Canuto— exclamó el joven. Lily se dio la vuelta y se encontró a los cuatro jóvenes subiendo la cuesta que venía desde el lago. La pelirroja se perdió por unos segundos en la sonrisa que había en sus labios. Entonces, la sonrisa se incrementó y la chica creyó distinguir un brillo en sus ojos marrones— ¡Eh, Snape! — sacó la varita— ¡Expeliarmus!

Severus Snape, quien en ese momento caminaba para dirigirse hacia el colegio, paró de pronto al sentir una sacudida y vio cómo su varita salía despedida a un lado. Sintiendo la furia en su interior, rápidamente fue a recogerla y cuando la tuvo de nuevo en sus manos se giró, encontrándose con los rostros pagados de Potter y Black, la sonrisa en Lupin y la risa en Pettigrew. Las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor alabaron a James y lo aclamaron.

—Muy buena, James— dijo Sirius palmeando la espalda de su amigo, divertido.

— _Ascendio_ — siguió conjurando James y de pronto, la serpiente se vio en el aire.

Snape ahogó un jadeo, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para estabilizarse. Sentía la ira y la rabia bullendo en su interior. Todo era culpa del imbécil de Potter.

—¿Qué? — preguntó riendo James— Ya no somos tan brabucones, ¿no? Sabes que te la tengo tomada desde que te fuiste cual alma de la fiesta y creyéndote una princesita, Snivellus.

Sirius rio y este fue acompañado por los de alrededor aunque no entendieran el significado de estas palabras.

—Maldito Potter… ¡Déjame!

Las carcajadas de Potter se incrementaron, pero estas tuvieron que parar de pronto cuando una voz se oyó por encima de todo el ruido.

—¡Bájalo ahora mismo, Potter!

La mirada de James se alzó y sus ojos chispearon cuando se encontró con la mirada esmeralda puesta en él. Su hermosa Lily estaba radiante ese día. Y estaba tan bella enfadada… Las comisuras de los labios del joven se izaron.

—¿Qué hay querida Lily? — comentó guiñándole un ojo y pasándose la mano que no sostenía la varita por el pelo.

—Deja a Snape— insistió parándose a varios pasos de él. Los murmullos de su alrededor crecieron— Ahora.

—Oh, vamos, pelirroja, solo estábamos jugando— le restó importancia.

Lily, intentando ignorar con todas sus ganas los estragos de su cuerpo a causa de la sonrisa de Potter, echó un rápido vistazo a su antiguo amigo de la infancia. Su absurdo deseo de encontrarse con una mirada de agradecimiento o, aunque sea, reconocimiento murió justo en ese momento, pues lo que obtuvo, en cambio, fue la más absoluta indiferencia, como si ella no estuviera allí. Su enfado y su indignación la llenaron como nunca antes había pasado.

Ni Potter la había hecho sentir de esa manera.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Snape era… _su Sev._

—No quiero repetírtelo, Potter. Baja ahora mismo a Snape— se oyó decir con la voz más fría y tensa que de costumbre.

James también lo notó y arqueó una ceja. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que el joven Potter contestara.

—Muy bien, lo haré— aceptó. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron con firmeza en los de ella y Lily tuvo que esconder un estremecimiento que la recorrió entera ante la firmeza de esa mirada— Pero a cambio, querida Lily, tienes que salir conmigo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Potter bajó la varita haciendo que Severus cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo. La pelirroja apenas lo notó, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en el moreno que le había hecho la proposición. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, como su estómago hormigueaba por sus palabras…

Pero al igual que con Severus… James, a pesar de todo, era… _el estúpido Potter._

—Prefiero salir con el Calamar Gigante antes que salir contigo, Potter— espetó consiguiendo que su tono no temblara ni un ápice.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Sirius, el cual, divertido por la característica charla de la pelirroja con su hermano, palmeó su hombro como muestra de apoyo. Lily cruzó los brazos, de pronto demasiado incómoda como para querer permanecer allí y James suspiró en su interior. _De nuevo, Lily se había negado._ Ya no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle a Lily que la quería. Severus, iracundo y, por qué negarlo, celoso, aprovechó esa distracción para levantarse. Potter se las pagaría…

—¡ _Petrificus_ _tota_ …!

—¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¡ _Ascendio_!

En menos de un segundo, el hechizo de Snape había sido parado por James mientras que su compañero Sirius había hecho que, de nuevo, levitara.

En los ojos verdes de Lily, James pudo apreciar el asombro y reconocimiento junto con una pizca de diversión, pero duraron unos escasos segundos antes de que el enfado cruzara sus facciones.

—¿Atacando por las espaldas? — preguntó Potter, mirando burlón a la serpiente— Querías hacerte el bueno, pero en realidad eres como todas las demás: egoísta y rastrero.

—¡Potter! ¡Bajadlo! — gritó a punto de perder la paciencia. En un día como hoy, lo último que había querido había sido un encontronazo con las estupideces de Potter.

 _Debería haberse ido a la cama._

—Pero, Lily…

—¡NI PERO NI NADA, DÉJALE!

James sostuvo la mirada de la pelirroja por unos instantes antes de, finalmente, gruñir y asentir.

—Muy bien, tú ganas— aceptó de mala gana—Canuto, baja a Snivellus.

—Con lo que nos estábamos divirtiendo—se quejó Black y de fondo se oyeron voces, apoyándolo— Eres una aguafiesta, pelirroja.

—Maldito seáis…— mascullaba Snape para él, cuando, por segunda vez en la tarde, se calló al suelo. Se levantó y se ajustó la túnica con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir sin mirar a nadie.

—Será mejor que agradezcas que Lily estaba cerca…— espetó James mirando a Snape fríamente.

El rostro de Snape se coloreó imperceptiblemente.

—No pienso agradecer la ayuda de una _sangre sucia_.

El corazón de Lily, por unos segundos, dejó de latir. Imposible… Severus… Sev, _su Sev,_ no le había dicho eso. ¿Cómo había podido llamarla de esa manera? A su mente llagaban miles de recuerdos que tenía junto a él, como juntos despotricaban contra James y contra esos ideales de la sangre… Recordó el día en el que él le prometió que nada los separarían… Y ahora él… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Todos los hombres eran iguales. Solo querían sus intereses… y podían pasar de ti como una persona ignora la presencia de una colilla en el suelo. James lo había hecho varias veces… y ahora Severus…

 _Ella no era nadie._

Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban ante el profundo dolor que se había instalado en su pecho. Parpadeó repetidas veces para esconderlas, pues no quería que la viera llorar. No quería que nadie la viera llorar, ni hasta donde le habían llegado sus palabras.

—Por supuesto— se oyó decir con voz monótona— La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman.

—¡Miserable! — escuchó la voz de James con ira— ¡Pídele disculpas a Lily por haberle dicho eso!

—¡No necesito que me defiendas, idiota!— gritó ella mirando a Potter— ¡Tú eres igual que él!

La sorpresa se mostró en el rostro del chico que, incrédulo, la escuchaba.

—¿Qué? — exclamó—¡Yo jamás te diría… eso que tú sabes!

—Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería... Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das asco! —respondió de vuelta, con su mirada echando chispas.

Tras decir esas palabras, Lily se marchó de allí a paso rápido.

—¡Evans! — la llamó James, contrariado— ¡Eh, Evans!

Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás.

Y James, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué hacer con _su_ pelirroja.

·

 **Mil años después... ¡Voldemort ha renacido de sus ceniza! Buajajaja (?) Okay, no. Simplemente soy yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta disparatada pareja.**

 **Parecen que las cosas estan yendo cuesta abajo para Lily... pero como compensación diré que cuando uno cae, ya lo único que le queda es ir subiendo escalones. ¿Qué creéis?**

 **¡Decidme si os ha gustado!**

 **PD: En el próximo cap... veremos otro hecho importante de la saga y que tiene que ver con Canuto. ¿Qué pensáis que es?**


	13. Fuerza

_Quince años._

—Última noche, ya— comentó Robert Evans mientras cerraba el periódico y le dejaba en la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón, donde estaba sentado.

Lily asintió con aire ausente.

El hombre le echó una mirada a su hija preocupado. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá con las piernas recogidas y sus ojos clavados en un punto indefinido de la pared, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y llevaba así desde que volvió de ese colegio al que iba.

Su pequeña Lily, la alegría de la casa, siempre riendo y feliz… ¿qué le habían hecho allí? El señor Evans supo que algo iba mal desde el mismo momento que su hija la abrazó después de bajarse del tren en aquella estación. En ese instante deseó llevarse a su hija de allí, encerrarla en su habitación y que no se fuera de allí jamás.

Pero, a pesar de sus deseos, la parte racional de su mente sabía que su hija estaba creciendo y no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, odiaba ver a su hija siempre metida en sus pensamientos, taciturna o pensativa. Quiso preguntarle muchas veces lo que le pasaba, al igual que su querida esposa, pero siempre conseguían evasivas. Finalmente, desistieron con pesar, esperando que pronto ese estado llegara a su fin.

¿Qué le había pasado en ese mundo suyo?

—¿Alguien quiere tarta? — cortó el silencio Brianne Evans entrando al salón con una sonrisa.

—Claro, cariño, me encantaría— le sonrió su esposo. Brianne le correspondió la sonrisa y después se giró hacia la joven.

—¿Y tú, Lils?

No obtuvo respuesta, como la mayoría de las veces que se le hablaban directamente. Brianne suspiró y su mirada se cruzó con la de Robert, como ya venía siendo habitual. No sabían qué hacer con su hija. La mujer cogió aire y lentamente se dirigió hacia el sofá donde estaba la niña para sentarse a su lado. Robert se irguió en el asiento y clavó sus ojos en las dos féminas.

—Lily, cariño— la llamó la madre con tono preocupado, poniendo una mano en el hombro, causando que se sobresaltara.

—¿Sí? — preguntó la pelirroja parpadeando para alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Alternó la mirada entre sus padres y se maldijo interiormente. _Otra vez_ lo había hecho _._

—Hija… ¿estás bien?

—Tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados— añadió Robert.

Brianne cogió las manos de su hija para aferrarlas con ternura mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

—Cuéntanos, cariño. Podemos ayudarte. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que te comportes así?

—¿Comportarme cómo, mamá? — inquirió la chica, confundida. Aparentando confusión, ignorancia. No quería que sus padres estuvieran al tanto. Demasiado sufrían sus padres cuando ella se iba durante un año entero… No quería que supieran la aversión a los de su… _condición_ — Yo estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás— insistió Robert entrelazando sus dedos bajo su mentón. Ese gesto hizo que Lily recordara su infancia, cuando, mientras ella jugaba en el salón de pequeña, su padre se dedicaba a observarla en esa postura con una sonrisa llena de amor en sus labios.

 _Papá… mamá… no merecéis sufrir por mí,_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Aferrándose a eso, Lily cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

—No tenéis que preocuparos por mí, mamá, papá— les habló al cabo de unos segundos, mirándolos. Curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora— Los TIMOS fueron demasiados duros para mí y tengo un poco de miedo por el siguiente curso.

Supo que la habían creído cuando sus padres cruzaron una mirada que destilaba alivio, pues suponían que era algo _más_ grave. Brianne rio suavemente y atrajo a su niña a sus brazos.

—Oh, cariño…— musitó con ternura. Lily se acomodó en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su madre rodearla. Parecía como si allí no hubiera nada malo— No pienses en esas cosas… Eres la niña más lista que he conocido. Seguro que podrás.

—En eso— habló el señor Evans—, hija mía, has salido a tu madre.

Lily notó una caricia en su cabeza y supo que fueron los labios de la mujer.

—Tu padre y yo no sabemos muy bien cómo va ese mundo, cariño, pero sí sabemos una cosa— apartó a Lily para poder mirarla a los ojos y sus labios se curvaron— Tú eres una Evans y puedes con todo lo que se te venga encima. La vida está llena de momentos en los cuales debemos luchar por lo que creemos. Cuando somos capaces de enfrentarnos a ellos, cuando lo intentamos… ahí reside la fuerza de cada uno.

Algo dentro de la joven saltó ante las palabras de su madre. Asintió, notando como la emoción la embargaba y apretó sus labios, intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

 _No_ era una borde como le decía Potter, _no_ era una aguafiestas como le decía Black, _no_ era una _sangre sucia_ como le decía Snape… y muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts… Ella era _Lily Evans_. Y estaba orgullosa de ello.

—Gracias mamá— musitó y sus labios formaron la primera sonrisa después de mucho tiempo— Gracias papá.

Abrazó con fuerzas a su madre y después se levantó para hacer el mismo gesto con su padre.

—Eres una gran luchadora, calabacita— le susurró su padre al oído cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

Tiempo después, la joven pelirroja se encontraba subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación, después de haber dado las buenas noches. Esa era su última noche por ese verano. Mañana era 15 de Julio e iría a la Mansión Potter. Por un lado lo deseaba, pues echaba mucho de menos a los señores Potter. Quería verlos, abrazarlos y charlas de un montón de cosas con ellos… pero, por otro lado, allí también se encontraba James Potter. Alguien a quién no quería ver ni en pintura.

Después de la charla de sus padres, Lily había llegado a una conclusión: no podía quedarse estancada _._ Tras la _charla_ que tuvo con Potter y Snape esa tarde en los jardines de Hogwarts, la chica se había sentido realmente mal. Había sido un duro golpe que Sev, su amigo de la infancia, la hubiera llamado _sangre sucia_ con esa frialdad, como si el tiempo que ellos habían pasado juntos, sus charlas, sus risas, sus riñas, sus secretos… como si todo eso hubiera desaparecido. Y encima había sido delante de ese estúpido Potter. El ególatra e egoísta de Potter.

Ambos solamente la habían usado para su propio beneficio. Estaba segura de que para Severus su amistad solamente había sido una burla, una ocasión de la cual reírte después con tus amigos… Y Potter… Bueno, lo de Potter había sido puro encaprichamiento. Ella se había resistido a los encantos de ese… animal, así que, como es bien sabido por las personas, lo imposible atrae más. Da igual como lo hiciera, Potter se cansaba de ella, se alejaba y cuando… _se aburría_ volvía a ella.

Los dos eran unos estúpidos.

Y ella estaba harta de dejarse manipular por ambos.

—Oh, eres tú— escuchó, entonces, una voz aguda. Alzó la mirada se encontró con el rostro asqueado de su hermana Petunia en la puerta de su habitación, justo al lado de la de la pelirroja— Todavía sigues aquí.

Genial, lo que le faltaba. El odio de su _querida_ hermana.

—Da la casualidad de que vivo en la misma casa que tú, hermanita— contestó e intento que el dolor no se reflejara en el tono de voz, sin mirarla.

—Yo no vivo en la misma casa que un bicho raro. Además, ¿consideras vivir el pasar un mes en una casa? Tú _estás_ con los anormales de tus amigos— espetó alzando la barbilla con orgullo y una mueca en sus labios.

No quería que ella lo supiera, demasiado se había expuesto años anteriores, pero cada una de las palabras de su _hermana_ se clavaba en su corazón, haciéndole daño. Mucho daño. ¿Por qué sus seres más queridos le causaban tanto dolor? Sev, Petunia… _James…_

Lily no contestó. Apretó los labios y pasando por su lado, rápidamente se internó en su habitación. No quería discutir.

—Maldita rarita— creyó escuchar que decía Petunia antes de cerrar la puerta.

·

—¿Nadie?

Sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, Lily ladeó la cabeza y escondió el rostro de la mirada inquisidora de la señora Potter.

—Vamos, cariño—sonrió Dorea dándole otro sorbo a su taza de café— Seguro que hay alguno. Eres una muchachita muy hermosa.

—Tía, no es eso— sacudió la pelirroja la cabeza— Es solo no hay nadie que me llame la atención.

Se levantó, aún sin mirarla por la vergüenza de sus preguntas, y cogiendo su taza se dirigió al fregadero para lavarla a mano. Siempre se había criado como una persona normal y había veces en las que fregaba a mano, a pesar de que sabía que podía hacerse con un movimiento de varita. El agua fría cayó en sus manos y Lily suspiró con satisfacción. Hoy era un día muy caluroso.

Después se daría una ducha.

—Entonces eso significa que sí hay chicos por ahí— insistió la mujer emocionada.

Lily se tensó.

—¿Qué? No— se apresuró a negarse, dándose la vuelta para mirarla— No hay nadie, tía.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, a su mente llegó la imagen de James Potter. Ese idiota, ególatra, inmaduro y estúpido chico.

—Esa mirada no me dice lo mismo, cariño— dio una palmada entusiasmada— ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a tu madre!

—¡Tía! — se quejó, ruborizada. Se secó las manos y colocándose frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos— No me gusta nadie. No quiero a nadie. Así que quítate esas cosas de la cabeza.

 _No quiero a nadie…_ _No me quiere… Juega conmigo…_

Dorea hizo una mueca disgustada.

—Vaya, creía que sí. Tu amiga Denise…— empezó a contar, pero, de pronto se calló, dándose cuenta de que hablaba de más.

Las cuencas de Lily se abrieron, asombradas y su boca formó una "o"

—¿ _Denise_?

—No, no, nada— se apresuró a decir la mujer levantándose con prisa. Pasó por su lado y se dirigió hacia el fregadero para dejar allí su taza.

—Tía… ¿Qué te dijo Denise?

—Cosas nuestras, cariño— le sonrió inocente.

El ceño de la pelirroja se frunció.

—Hablabais _de mi._ Creo que tengo derecho de enterarme, ¿no?

Dorea se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa perspicaz e iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando, de pronto, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron.

Lily se metió la mano en el bolsillo y de allí sacó su varita. Sabía que no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero de un tiempo para acá, después de tanto rumores que corrían sobre los _sangre sucia_ , ella prefería tenerla siempre a mano. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tío Charlie se encontraba trabajando y James no sabía dónde estaba ( _ni le interesaba_ ).

Con mucho cuidado, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde había ocurrido el ruido y cuando llegó al salón, el aire salió de sus pulmones con una exhalación.

Sirius Black se encontraba en suelo.

¿Qué demonios hacía Black ahí? Si recordaba bien, ayer creyó haber escuchado a James decir en la cena que Black estaba de viaje con sus padres.

Se quedó mirándolo quieta en sitio, todavía sin bajar la varita.

—¿Esta es la bienvenida, pelirroja? — inquirió Black mirándola desde su posición en el suelo. Algunos mechones de su pelo los tenía frente a sus ojos, obstaculizándole la visión, así que sacudió su cabeza con elegancia, con ese mismo movimiento que hacía suspirar a miles de chicas—Qué poco hogareña eres.

—Oh, ¡Sirius, cariño! — exclamó Dorea Potter llegando ella también a la sala — Lily, cielo, ¿por qué no lo has ayudado? — regañó a la chica, acercándose ella hacia donde estaba el joven para tenderle la mano. Sirius aceptó y se levantó con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

Los dientes de Lily chirriaron. Ahí estaba su estúpido rostro.

—Es un idiota, tía— respondió de mal humor— Está mucho mejor en el suelo.

—¡Lily!

—No se preocupe, señora Potter, ella es así de encantadora— le guiñó un ojo, acto que molestó aún más a la chica— Yo también te quiero, pelirrojilla— anduvo hacia ella y pasó un brazo por su hombros, atrayéndola a ella.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! — exclamó dándole golpes en el pecho y retorciéndose. Estúpido Black, estúpido Potter…. Estúpidos todos los chicos.

—En el fondo lo haces, hermosa— le dijo el chico y bajó la voz, intentando que la señora Potter, la cual los miraba con una ceja arqueada, no se enterara— Pero es una pena. Estás pillada y yo nunca traiciono a un hermano.

—Maldito seas, Canuto— se oyó, entonces, la voz grave de James por la habitación— Déjala.

—¡James, esa boca! — gruñó Dorea mirando mal a su hijo, el cual actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en ambos muchachos.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, pudiendo ver los celos que irradiaban el cuerpo de su amigo, mientras, asintiendo, se alejó unos pasos de la pelirroja con las manos en alto.

—Claro, hermano. Sabes que no hago nada.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que un suspiro saliera de los labios de James, el cual se maldijo en su interior. No podía controlarse. Daba igual que Lily no le hablara, que no le mirara, que lo odiara… para él era imposible sacarla de su mente y… de su corazón. Maldita pelirroja, ¿por qué no podía olvidarla? Ella lo odiaba por algún motivo que no podía llegar a entender… Bueno, sí, admitía que _a veces_ se portaba como un estúpido con ella… pero eso era algo que salía solo. Apenas podía procesar sus movimientos cuando ella estaba delante, pues su mente se quedaba en blanco y lo único que la ocupaba era su sola presencia. Estaba de acuerdo con que no era alguien… _agradable_ con ella… pero tampoco era para llegar a ese nivel. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban por unos segundos, James creía encontrar un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no sabía muy bien identificar. Daba igual cuantas veces intentara hablar con ella… Apenas le dirigía la palabra, más que lo imprescindible para que sus padres no se pisparan que pasaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa, colega? — preguntó James, decidiendo alejar esas cosas de su mente para concentrarse en Sirius. Caminó hasta colocarse a su lado y le dio una palmada en su hombro— Te creía en Holanda.

El rostro del joven se ensombreció por unos segundos.

—Las cosas cambiaron— habló en tono grave.

Las alarmas sonaron en el cuerpo de James. Esas palabras junto con el tono de voz no le había gustado nada. Conocía la situación de su _casi_ hermano y sabía que la relación con su familia pendía de un fino hilo. Lily, quién también lo escuchó, compartió una mirada con Dorea.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Canuto?

—Pues lo que tenía que pasar— afirmó con una risa seca— Mi paciencia se ha terminado y hoy, finalmente, he explotado.

—Sirius, cariño, ¿qué es eso? — se oyó la voz de la señora Potter incrédula.

Las tres personas que estaban en la habitación se giraron para mirarla en el momento en el que ella se acercaba al joven Black, antes de alzar la mano y rozar suavemente la mejilla del chico. Una mancha roja le cruzaba la mejilla. James, el cual estaba al otro lado y no lo había visto, cuando lo hizo, sintió su sangre hervir.

—Oh, ¿esto? — sonrió con ternura a la señora Potter— Un obra maestra de mi madre, pero no es nada.

El entrecejo de la señora Potter se frunció.

—Se van a enterar— masculló, entonces, James separándose de su amigo y caminando con paso decido hacia la chimenea. No pudo dar dos pasos cuando tenía a Sirius cogiéndole del brazo. Le echó una mala mirada.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—¡Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas!

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del joven Black.

—Claro que sí, fiera. Anda quédate aquí. No es más que una tontería… Además, no pienso volver.

—¿Cómo? — murmuró James mirándolo sorprendido.

Fue la primera vez en los seis años que llevaba conociendo a estos chicos, en el que Lily vio a Sirius Black avergonzado. Su ceño estaba poblado de arruguitas y en sus labios tenía una mueca y, a pesar de eso, se veía igual de guapo que siempre. Es más, en ese momento lucía muy adorable.

—Estoy cansado de sus tonterías. Se los he dicho hoy. Estoy harto de que _mi propia familia_ me mire con desprecio. No pienso volver. Sirius Black se fue de la casa para no volver, como bien dije allí—expresó y Lily creyó distinguir rabia en cada una de sus palabras.

—Oh, Sirius…— musitó la señora Potter— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante? — comentó indeciso— No lo sé todavía. En realidad no paré pesarlo mucho cuando vine— echó una mirada a su amigo— Fue el primer sitio al que se me ocurrió venir…

—Oh, vamos, idiota. Deja de decir tonterías ahora tú. Las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti, hermano.

—Gracias, Cornamenta.

—¿Al Caldero Chorreante? — exclamó la señora Potter con disgusto como si hubiera caído en eso, después de haberse quedado mirado la maravillosa amistad de su hijo con el chico el cual también consideraba su hijo. Sirius la miró y asintió. Dorea chasqueó la lengua— ¡Qué dices, cariño! ¡Aquí tienes tu casa!

Los ojos del joven Black se abrieron de la impresión, James sonrió estando de acuerdo y Lily se sorprendió.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de pero! — lo cortó acercándose a él para abrazarlo— No pienso dejar que uno de mis hijos _alquile_ una casa cuando perfectamente puede quedarse con nosotros.

Sirius notó como la emoción lo embargaba ante el cariño materno que mostraba la señora Potter. Aquel que no le había dado su fría madre…

—Ahora mismo voy a preparar una habitación para ti.

Se apartó, sonrió a los presentes y murmurando cosas para ella, salió del salón, metida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Será mejor que no repliques, Canuto— habló James riendo ante la cara de desconcierto del joven— Cuando a mamá Potter se le mete algo en la cabeza, es muy difícil sacárselo de la cabeza.

Saliendo del estupor, Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—No soy yo quién me queje y si me permitís quedarme con ustedes…

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! — le dio un suave golpe en la nuca James— Llevaba tiempo pensando cuanto tardarías en reventar, así que, en realidad no me ha cogido de improvisto.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo he podido aguantarlos tanto— murmuró sombrío.

—Todo estamos muy felices de que estés aquí…— dijo James pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Todos no— se escuchó una voz femenina con fastidio.

Ambos chicos se giraron con sorpresa y se encontraron con una Lily, la cual había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio y observando, con los brazos cruzados. James distinguió el familiar brillo en sus ojos, aquel que lo traía tan loco.

—Oh, vamos, pelirroja, sabes que estás encantada con mi compañía— le guiñó un ojo Sirius.

La joven resopló y sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando notó la firme mirada de James en ella.

 _¿Para qué había hablado?_

—No necesito otro niño chico al que aguantar— espetó alzando la barbilla— Lo único que hacéis es incordiarme.

Sirius arqueó una ceja y, observando de reojo como el rostro de su amigo se ensombrecía, masculló para él. ¿Es que la pelirroja no se daba cuenta? ¡Cornamenta se comportaba como un imbécil por ella! ¡Ya no sabía que más tonterías hacer para llamar su atención! ¡Estaba coladito por ella! Sí, bueno, a veces metía la pata hasta el fondo, no había dudas… pero eso era algo innato en James.

—¡Por Merlín! — replicó sonriendo Black— Sabes que nosotros somos un trozo de pan.

Lily soltó una carcajada escéptica.

—Sigue diciéndote eso— masculló y empezó a caminar para salir de allí. Tenía que salir ya.

Pero a pocos pasos de la puerta se paró. Una idea estaba rondando en su mente desde que lo vio llegar, desde que Sirius habló y quería saber la respuesta. Se cruzó los brazos y cogiendo aire profundamente se giró, encontrándose con los dos chicos mirándola. Notó como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad ante la mirada castaña.

Apretó los labios, firmes.

—¿Por qué te has ido?

Las cejas del joven Black se alzaron.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno— musitó apartando la mirada y moviéndose incómoda— ¿qué ha sido tan importante para que te escaparas de tu casa?

Cuando los miró, se encontró como ambos rostros se había endurecido. Sirius había apretado sus manos en puños y James se había pasado la mano por el cabello, aunque esta vez el movimiento había sido más tosco y mecánico. Lily sabía que estos dos… jóvenes eran unos idiotas, pero también sabían que algo muy grave había tenido que pasar para que se comportaran así, porque ellos eran capaces de ponerse serios cuando la situación lo requería. Y escaparse de casa…

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente te importo, pelirroja? — cuestionó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa aunque eso no alegró su rostro. Su intento de quitarse hierro al asunto fracasó. Lily no cayó, así que, simplemente asintiendo, esperó a que le respondieran. El joven Black suspiró y cruzó su mirada con la de James— En realidad es algo muy simple a lo que ya estás acostumbrada, Evans.

—¿Yo?

—Mis padres… Bueno, mis padres son aquellos idiotas que piensan que la sangre es importante.

Oh. Ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

De fondo, Lily recordaba esa tarde en la que se escapó de su casa después de unas palabras con su hermana… A su mente le llegó lo que le dijo James en ese momento:

 _"Su familia lo odia porque no comparte sus ideales de la sangre y porque quedó en la mejor casa de todas, Gryffindor"_

¿Significaba que…?

—Los Black son una antigua familia de magos sangre puras— añadió James en tono suave, mirando a Lily. Ella sintió como se estremecía ante la mirada cálida que le estaba dirigiendo— Y no ven con buenos ojos a los magos que son hijos de muggles.

—Yo veo eso una tontería— habló Sirius haciendo una mueca— Todos somos iguales y no hay por qué marginar a nadie, pero eso ellos no lo entienden. Hoy hemos tenido una conversación sobre eso y finalmente, como tantas otras veces, hemos acabado discutiendo.

 _—_ Siempre te lo he dicho, hermano. Tus padres son unos idiotas. Mira que pensar eso…

Frente a ella, la pelirroja pudo apreciar una parte nueva de esos chicos que no había visto nunca. O no había querido ver… No era _tan_ malos como ella creía… No eran _tan_ idiotas… Y James… A su mente llegó ese último día de los TIMOS, esa pelea que hubo.

 _—¡Miserable! ¡Pídele disculpas a Lily por haberle dicho eso!_

 _—¡No necesito que me defiendas, idiota! ¡Tú eres igual que él!_

 _—¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás te diría… eso que tú sabes!_

Le había gritado sin pensar… Su mente, hecha un remolino de pensamientos, con el enfado y el dolor bullendo en su interior, las palabras habían salido casi sin pensarla. ¿Y si en realidad James no era tan malo?

No. James era un idiota. James solo jugaba con ella. Tenía que recordar eso y no dejarse llevar por sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus palabras…

 _—_ Siento mucho que te pase eso, Black _—_ replicó, de pronto, deseando escabullirse de allí _—_ Tengo que irme.

Y sin mirar atrás se marchó de allí con la imagen de un sonriente James en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Milenios después he vuelto. ¿Queda alguien por ahí o puedo irme a llorar a un rincón? :(**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?** **En este capítulo he querido ponerlo un poco de transición antes de que empiece todo el salseo (¡por fin!). Se refleja como vive Lily esta nueva situación de los "sangre sucia" y otro de los momentos más importantes del libro: la huida de Sirius. En mi opinión, creo que algo MUY importante ya que Lily empieza a darse cuenta de que no es un juego... y ellos no son tan infantiles. ¿Qué creéis?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Baile

_Sexto curso._

En el mismo momento en el que Lily se sentó en la mesa del comedor con Denise a un lado y Charlie al otro, sintió las miradas de la mayoría de la población femenina del lugar. Lo ignoró, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que empezó ese nuevo curso. Solo quedaba una semana para que fueran las vacaciones de Navidad y todos los alumnos aún estaban en los exámenes finales. Incluida ella, a la que le quedaban todavía tres exámenes por hacer.

—¿Qué haréis al final? — inquirió Denise llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

Lily hizo una mueca y Charlie suspiró. Fue la pelirroja la primera en hablar.

—Quedarme en la habitación.

La mirada de incredulidad de parte de la rubia la hizo sonreír.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — exclamó como si le hubieran dicho que el cielo, en realidad, era rosa— ¡Imposible! ¡Será una noche memorable!

—Pero resulta que tú tienes acompañante— contestó Lily bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza— Irás con Brando. Yo, en cambio, no quiero ir sola.

—¡Es el baile de Navidad! — pronunció como si fuera la Gala de los Oscar muggles— No puedes perdértelo. Además, no tienes acompañante porque no quieres.

La prefecta fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

—No pienso ir con Potter por más que me lo pida— gruñó, sintiendo su pecho acelerarse. A pesar de que una parte de ella quería decir que sí a cada proposición que le hacía, todavía su parte _lista_ prevalecía sobre la idiota. El ir con Potter a ese baile tenía muchísimo más significado para era… y su orgullo no se lo permitiría—Y creo que esto lo hemos hablado ya varias veces.

—¡Porque sigues sin entrar en razón! — exclamó Denise con un lamento— Escucha la voz de tu conciencia, Lily. Sabes que quieres ir.

Si se sorprendió porque su amiga le leyera la mente no lo mostró en sus fracciones. Simplemente siguió desayunando.

—Ya está todo dicho.

Denise gruñó, pero no insistió más en el tema. Sabía que cuando Lily se cerraba en banda con un tema, cuanto más le insistieras peor sería. Todavía quedaban tres días para el baile… Y tres días daban para mucho si se aprovechaban bien.

—¿Y tu, Charlie? Te has quedado muy callada.

La castaña esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno… eh…— contestó un poco esquiva.

Atrás quedaron las redecillas de las amigas de tiempo atrás cuando tenían un cotilleo delante. Lily y Denise se echaron un vistazo entre ellas antes de mirar fijamente a su amiga, insistiéndole a que hablara más.

—Un chico me ha pedido que vaya con el— asintió y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Las dos amigas exclamaron emocionadas.

—¿Es él?— preguntaron a coro.

Habían sabido desde hacía tiempo que a Charlotte le gustaba alguien, pero por más que le preguntaba la joven no soltaba prenda. Habían intentado de todo para averiguarlo, pero la castaña era muy recelosa con esos temas. Finalmente, habían desistido, sin embargo, alguna que otra vez le lanzaban indirectas. Por el brillo que ambas veían en sus labios y el rubor en sus mejillas, las chicas estaban segura que ese misterioso pretendiente correspondía a _su_ chico.

Charlie hizo una mueca, se mordió el labio inferior… y terminó asintiendo.

Denise y Lily soltaron un chillido de emoción, que se ganó la mirada y los cuchicheos de gran parte de la gente del comedor. Lo ignoraron, como llevaban haciendo tiempo. Sin perder tiempo, se inclinaron hacia ella, expectante.

—¿Y? — preguntó Denise— ¿Quién es?

—¿Dijiste que sí? — añadió Lily.

Durante unos segundos Charlotte se quedó callada, no obstante, terminó sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza.

 _No tenía por qué esconderme._

—Chicas— las llamó y el brillo en sus ojos alegró a sus dos amigas— Anuncio oficialmente que tengo pareja para el baile.

—¿Quién es?

La sonrisa se amplió e, inconscientemente, sus ojos miraron a un lugar detrás de ellas. Específicamente a una persona que se encontraba desayunando de forma animosa con sus amigos. Emocionada, las chicas se giraron y rápidamente pudieron ubicarlo cuando observaron un poco.

Imposible.

El chico en cuestión era… Remus Lupin.

—Es... ¿Remus? ¿Nuestro Remus? — Denise fue la primera en hablar después de recomponerse de la impresión.

Charlotte cabeceó, a la espera de la reacción.

Lily tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de una amplia sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro que fue imitada por Denise.

—Eso es… ¡Eso es fantástico! — exclamó Lily abrazo a la castaña.

—¡Qué calladita lo tenías, Charlie! — insinuó la rubia riendo— Ahora entiendo todas las tardes que te quedabas con él estudiando y las miradita que le echabas a Lily cuando lo abrazaba.

—¡Qué dices! — replicó Charlie apartándose de la pelirroja sonrojada— Yo no hacía eso.

—Oh, sí— secundó la pelirroja— Ya decía yo que en esos momentos el ambiente se tensaba…— bromeó.

—¡Lily!

Ambas chicas soltaron unas carcajadas.

—Vamos, Charlie, es una broma— le guiñó un ojo la rubia— Estamos muy feliz por ti, amiga.

—Sí— corroboró la otra— Remus es un gran chico. Lástima que pertenece a los Merodeadores pero no puede ser perfecto, ¿verdad?

—Solo tú ves eso como un defecto, querida Lily— la picó Denise.

El ceño de la pelirroja se frunció.

—A ver, chicas— llamó su atención Charlotte sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago— que no es nada seguro. Solamente somos pareja de baile.

Denise le restó importancia con una sacudida de mano.

—Échanos cuenta a nosotras. Lo vuestro es para toda la vida— entonces, se giró para mirar a la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada— Cosa que le ocurriría también a otra muchachita si…

—¡Denise! — la paró Lily sabiendo por donde iban los tiros. La mencionada se carcajeó— Al final tendré que hechizarte para que no digas nada más.

—Duelen las verdades, ¿eh? — comentó divertida la rubia. En ese momento sus ojos se desviaron y sus labios se curvaron al encontrarse con algo— Eh, Charlie, tu Romeo te está mirando.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, la castaña se giró y tal y como le habían dicho, Remus Lupin la estaba mirando. Mordiéndose el curvado labio inferior, lo saludó. Remus le correspondió el saludo.

Mientras, Lily Evans también se había girado para mirar al grupito, si bien la _relación_ entre y amiga y Remus la había enternecido, otra persona ocupaba ahora mismo su mente. Y ese alguien se encontraba riéndose junto a Sirius, seguramente, de la cara de idiota que tenía el tercer merodeador.

Por una vez en su vida _quería_ dejar de lado su orgullo. Realmente deseaba poder decirle que sí a James cuando le preguntara la próxima vez por si quería ser su acompañante. _Pero no podía_. A su recuerdo siempre llegaban todos estos años que habían pasado juntos, lo mucho que había llegado a odiarlo, la forma que _había jugado_ con ella (¿o no?), sus constantes tonterías e idioteces… Y su lengua se trababa, incapaz de poder pronunciar el deseado "sí". Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando ya se había alejado de él, también a su mente llegaban otros recuerdos: esa noche de tormenta, esa tarde de verano en el parque cerca de su casa, cuando lo defendió de los slytherins… de Snape… Y su corazón empezaba a bombear con fuerza. Se sentía dividida. Como si dos Lily coexistieran en su interior.

Suspiró.

¿Qué debía hacer?

En realidad había algo que había se había guardado para ella misma, y sus amigas no sabía. Había habido otros chicos que le habían pedido ser su pareja para el baile, sin embargo, ella se había negado. Una pequeñísima parte de ella aún anhelaba poder ir con él, aunque conforme estaban las cosas… Más bien se veía quedándose sola en su habitación.

Ella y su orgullo.

A veces le encantaba, lo amaba, porque gracias a eso, a pesar de todas las dificultades le había hecho estar donde se encontraba en ese momento, sin haber bajado la cabeza en ningún momento, pero por otra parte… lo odiaba pues ese mismo orgullo no le dejaba hacer las cosas que quería.

Resopló en su interior.

En ese momento, Lily sintió su corazón pararse.

James la estaba mirando.

Sus ojos marrones la estaban observando con arrogancia, curiosidad… y algo más que no sabía. _Que no quería saber._ La molesta sensación de calor en sus mejillas apareció y tuvo que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para no curvar sus labios, correspondiéndole la sonrisa (tan de él) que en ese momento le estaba mostrando.

¿Qué tenía ese joven que la hacía sentir de esa manera? ¿Por qué él?

Después de tanto tiempo, tantos años juntos, tantas cosas vividas… Con James Potter, para Lily, no había dos años iguales. Bueno, incluso días. Esa manera suya de ser tan… molestamente apasionada… Hacía que los sentimientos de la pelirroja fueran una montaña rusa. Una muy peligrosa. Una realmente intimidante.

Y, a pesar de su mente, en el fondo de su corazón, Lily sabía que no se almendraba ante cualquier peligro.

Sin embargo, el temor de llegar a gustarle esa sensación la consumía.

·

—¡Esta noche! ¡Por fin! —exhaló Denise estirazándose y una enorme sonrisa cruzando sus labios— ¡Fuera exámenes, fuera clases! ¡Hola a la diversión! — exclamó riendo.

Charlie, la cual iba caminando a su lado, le acompañó en la risa.

—Tienes toda la razón. ¡Hoy nos lo pasaremos en grande! — secundó Charlotte.

—Sobre todo tú, pillina— le codeó la rubia cambiando su sonrisa a una maliciosa— He oído algunos rumores por ahí que…

—¿Qué? — preguntó la castaña ruborizándose.

—Nada— se limitó a responder alzando los hombros.

—¡Denise! ¡Dime! — exclamó Charlie riendo.

—Oh, no. ¡Ya lo verás esta noche! — se excusó la rubia guiñándole un ojo— Tengo totalmente prohibido decirte nada.

Charlie resopló disgustada y bastante intrigada. ¿Qué pasaría esa noche… con él? Realmente le pilló totalmente desprevenida cuando Remus le pidió ser su pareja para el baile de Navidad. Ambos estaban estudiando en la biblioteca y ella había podido verlo un poco nervioso… Sin embargo, no había podido relacionarlo con eso. Cuando el sonido de la pluma (seca) golpeando el pergamino ya se hizo constante y algo irritable, Charlie alzó sus ojos de los libros y arqueando una ceja le preguntó. Allí, a bocajarro, él se lo soltó.

"Supongo que cuando estoy contigo los nervios pueden conmigo y no me dejan ser verdaderamente un caballero. Sé que debería de haberte traído flores o algo, pero con el simple hecho de pensarlo me era imposible moverme, así que te lo voy a decir ahora. No sé cuál será tu respuesta, pero… bueno, al menos lo habré intentado, ¿no?" le había dicho de carrerilla casi sin respirar, con sus ojos color miel clavados en ella _"_ _Charlotte O'Donnell, ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante en el baile de Navidad?"_

En ese momento, la castaña sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad. Sonrió y casi sin pensárselo aceptó. Era cierto que llevaba tiempo fijándose en Remus más de lo debido y nunca soñó con la posibilidad de que él se lo pidiera. Se sentía muy feliz. Sin embargo… ella sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado en su relación. Sí es verdad que se quedaban mirándose fijamente embobados, él le sonreía tiernamente y pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero… él no había hecho ningún… _movimiento._

Y eso le frustraba mucho.

¿Qué sería, entonces, lo que tendría preparado?

—Mientras que cuando no lleguéis no hagáis mucho ruido…— se escuchó la voz de Lily por detrás de ella.

Ambas chicas pararon y se giraron para encontrarse a la prefecta con ambas manos en las caderas. La pelirroja venía de unas reuniones de prefectos que habían tenido, dando las últimas instrucciones para el viaje de vuelta a casa del día siguiente. Lily había terminado más temprano de lo que creía así que había decido buscar a sus amigas en el Gran Comedor, pero se las había encontrado a mitad de camino.

—¡Por Merlín, Lily! — exclamó Denise gruñendo— Todavía no me creo que no vayas a venir.

—Eso es verdad— añadió Charlie haciendo una mueca— ¿Y si vienes sol…?

—¡Alto! — dijo Lily, alzando la voz para acallarlas— Hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces. He dicho que no voy a ir y ya está. Por mucho que digáis no voy a cambiar de opinión— afirmó Lily frunciendo el entre cejo.

Denise resopló e iba a seguir replicando, cuando Charlie, suspirando para ella, le dio un codazo a la rubia.

—Muy bien, da igual—dijo la castaña sonriendo burlonamente— Tú lo has querido, no insistiremos más.

—Pero…

—Nos acordaremos de ti— volvió a acallar la voz de Denise, lanzándole una fugaz mirada—, mientras estemos todos juntos, charlando, riéndonos y divirtiéndonos. Pero bueno, somos tus amigas y acataremos tu decisión. Solo espero que no te retractes a mitad de la noche… aunque, bueno, también podrías venir, te estaremos esperando— y culminó todo esa parrafada con una sonrisa abierta que causó que las carcajadas salieran de Lily, ante otro de los intentos de las chicas para que cambiara de opinión.

Eran las mejores…

—Tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho, Charlie— le respondió una vez que se calmó y colándose entre ellas, las cogió a cada una de un brazo y empezó a llevarlas hacia la torre de su casa— Ahora deberíamos irnos, que hay dos hermosas muchachas a las que arreglar para su cita.

Casi se puso a aplaudir la prefecta cuando descubrió a su voz sonar entusiasmada y para nada decaída. Bien, no quería preocupar a sus amigas, las cuales debía disfrutar su noche. Mostró una de sus sonrisas, agradeciendo que se mostrara verdadera, e ignoró el estremecimiento que le recorrió entera cuando pensó en la carta que descansaba bajo el montón de ropa en su baúl.

Mientras caminaban, las tres empezaron hablar de mil y una cosas sin sentido alguno para los que escuchaban de fuera. Sin embargo, el plácido y agradable ambiente que las rodeaba, rápidamente fue truncado cuando escucharon el sonido de voces desde una de las esquinas de los pasillos y al girar, Denise se chocó accidentalmente con una de las chicas que caminaban en su dirección.

Lily juró por lo bajo.

Justo la que faltaba.

—Cuidadito, gatita, no vaya a ser que se rompan tus zapatitos de cristal— espetó la chica, apartándose la melena rubia platina por detrás del hombro, y mirándolas altivamente. La otra chica que estaba con ella, se rio.

Denise sonrió ampliamente, maliciosamente.

—Te digo lo mismo, víbora. Cuidado con no tragarte tu propio veneno.

Lily masculló para ella. Genial. Ahora mismo no tenía ganas de aguantar las mismas tonterías.

—¿Te crees guay haciéndote la valiente? — inquirió arqueando una ceja, ganándose la risa de sus amigas a ambos lados.

—¿ _Haciéndome?_ — soltó una carcajada— Perdona, pero ese es tu papel.

—Todos sabemos que te corroe la envidia, cariño— se metió Denise— Te gustaría ser Lily.

—Por supuesto. Mientras que tú te desvives porque James y Sirius te echen solamente una mirada, ella vive en la misma casa que ellos— añadió Charlie maliciosamente.

Lily quiso callarlas pues bastante era ya el alboroto cuando todo el mundo se enteró que Lily Evans no solo vivía con James Potter, sino que también con Sirius Black. Casi todo el sector femenino se revolucionó ante ese hecho y ahora no dejaba de ganarse miradas de odio y de envidia. Al principio a Lily le había molestado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se había ido acostumbrando. No era su culpa que los acontecimientos hubieran ocurrido así. No obstante, ahora, cuando se lo sacaron en cara y Tania Firewell frunció su ceño con rencor, no pudo más que reír. Se lo tenía merecido.

—Y a pesar de eso, ¿con quiénes irán cada uno de ellos? — contestó cuando se recompuso, esbozando una lenta sonrisa. Alzó una de sus manos con las uñas bien cuidadas como si estuvieran en una clase— Oh, yo sé. Contigo no.

El tono de asco y desprecio que usó Tania para decir eso último, hizo que las tres amigas se tensaran.

El que se lo recordara, causó que una garra se estableciera en el pecho de la pelirroja, la cual rechinó los dientes. No tanto Sirius, pues a ese le daba igual con quién iba, sino más bien con… _Potter_. Sí, vale, ella no tenía ningún derecho pues se había dedicado a rechazar todas y cada una de sus ofertas por mucho que no quisiera…

—Y es raro que no sepáis ya pero, como todo el colegio sabe, yo, siendo su presidenta de club de fan, querida, soy la que iré con mi querido James.

Un chispazo saltó en la mente de la pelirroja y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Con ella? ¿ _Justamente_ con ella? ¿Es que Potter estaba loco? ¿Cómo se podía coexistir más de dos minutos con ella, como se podía convivir con ella una noche entera? ¿Era un suicida? Maldición, lo sabía. Sabía que finalmente se cansaría de ella y escogería a otra pero… en serio… _¿Tania?_ Y no, no es que estuviera furiosa, celosa ni ninguna tontería de esas, solamente se estaba preguntando por la salud metal del chico, de la cual realmente parecía carecer.

—Pobrecillo—murmuró Denise sacudiendo la cabeza— Me compadezco de él.

—Yo no le deseo eso ni a mi peor enemigo— hizo una mueca Charlie.

La serpiente actuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada y esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha, clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Lily. Se cruzó de hombros y ladeó la cabeza, verdaderamente pareciendo degustar la sensación de triunfo.

—Así que, por favor, estúpida, no me hagas reír. Puede que James sea muy complaciente contigo de puertas para a fuera, sin embargo, ¿con quién termina estando al final? ¿A quién es a la que va a ver todas las noches? ¿Con quién termina descargándose? No sabes lo bueno que llega a ser James y no me refiero exactamente a su comportamiento—enfatizó, soltando una carcajada y haciendo una señal a su amiga, ambas empezaron a caminar, dejándolas detrás— ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de una _sangre sucia_? Créeme, antes muerta.

Y el sonido de las risas de ambas chicas de Slytherin resonó por todo el pasillo durante unos segundos más antes de que desaparecieran.

·

Once y cuarto de la noche, leyó Lily en el reloj.

Suspiró y dejando a un lado el libro sobre criaturas de la noche que estaba leyendo, se acurrucó sobre su cama.

La fiesta ya hacía tiempo que había empezado.

Recordó con una vaga felicidad y emoción el rostro de sus dos amigas, su parloteo entusiasmado mientras se vestían y arreglabas, su nerviosismo e histeria momentos antes de irse. Ambas habían estado preciosas. Charlie se había decantado por un simple vestido negro, con escote de palabra de honor, nada muy provocativo mientras que Denise había escogido uno azul marino ajustado hasta la cintura y la falda suelta.

Lily las había estado animado, ayudándolas, charlando y riendo juntas. Por unos segundos se le había olvidado todo, sin embargo, cuando sus amigas tuvieron que irse pues sus parejas la estaban esperando (a Charlotte en la Sala Común y a Denise en el cuadro), una pesadez se instaló en ella. Tanto la castaña como la rubia habían insistido una vez más para que cambiara de opinión, pero cuando vieron que sus esfuerzos en vano, terminaron suspirando y con un abrazo y miles de besos se despidieron hasta más tarde.

La puerta se había cerrado y en ese momento la sonrisa que había estado adornando el rostro de la prefecta se esfumó. Ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo. Aparentando que no le importaba quedarse sola en una de las noches más importante del colegio. Sabía que era estúpida, que era una tontería lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Su orgullo no le dejaba ahora plantarse allí en medio del Gran Comedor después de todo. Además de que no tenía un vestido decente para el baile. Y, por supuesto, otro de los problemas era que las últimas palabras dicha por esa… _víbora_ no dejaban de repetírsele en la cabeza.

 _¿Con quién termina estando al final?_

Se había mostrado indiferente ante esas palabras, pero por dentro las tenía clavada en el cerebro, aguijonándolo. Sí. Por Merlín, hablábamos de James Potter. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de pensar que daba igual cuántas veces lo rechazara, siempre iría a ella? Todo el mundo tenía un cupo y al parecer James lo había alcanzado. Finalmente iba a por Tania Firewell.

Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, ante la perspectiva de ver a James con esa chica. ¿Dónde dejaba entonces esa irracional deseo que tenía él por salir con ella? ¿Significaba, entonces, que ella simplemente sería una conquista más? Bueno, hablando en un futuro e hipotéticamente, porque de ser así _jamás_ saldría con él.

Porque… ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca le había dicho que la quería o algo así. Solamente estaba su obsesión por tener una cita con ella.

Deprimiéndose, sin querer pensar muy bien en los motivos para ello, decidió alejar esos pensamientos. Así que para entretenerse se dispuso a leer o, mejor dicho, investigar. Había algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y si llegara a ser cierto…

—¿Cómo lo estarán pasando? — comentó la pelirroja al aire mirando un punto indefinido de la habitación.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos.

Pero poco tiempo estuvo así, pues un repiqueteo en los cristales la alertó. Su cuerpo se tensó y levantándose de la cama, miró hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Lily sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones de una exhalación.

Ahí fuera, montado sobre una escoba, y sacudiendo la mano con una sonrisa se encontraba… James Potter.

* * *

 **¡LA COSA EMPEZÓ A ARDEEER!**

 **¿Qué pasará entre estos dos tres corriendo a gran velocidad en una misma vía?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	15. Confesiones a medianoche

_Sexto curso._

—¡P-Potter! — exclamó con sorpresa.

El chico inclinó una cabeza y con la mano que no se sostenía a la escoba, hizo un gesto para que abriera la ventara y él pudiera pasar. Por un segundo, la pelirroja no pudo moverse del sitio. Su cuerpo se había paralizado y un placentero e irritante hormigueo había aparecido en su estómago. Sin embargo, cuando la sonrisa de James empezó a desaparecer, luciendo un poco incómodo y desconcertado, Lily impulsó a sus músculos para que estos se movieran.

 _¿Qué diantres hacía aquí?,_ no dejaba de preguntarse.

El frío de la noche se coló en el interior de la habitación cuando los cristales fueron abiertos. Tuvo que apartarse con rapidez pues después de lanzarle una sonrisa, James se internó en ella, golpeando el suelo con sus pies en un sonido sordo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, más desordenado que de costumbre por el vuelo, y dejó su escoba apoyada en la pared. Después sus ojos barrieron toda la habitación, curioseando, hasta que finalmente, girándose se encontró de frente, mirándola.

En ese momento, Lily se dio cuenta de que como vestimenta llevaba un elegante traje negro. El cual, debía reconocer la prefecta, le quedaba bien, muy, muy bien. Sobre todo con los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca abiertos y el nudo de su corbata color escarlata, un poco flojo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación y no en el baile, como los demás?

Lily sintió como se sonrojaba cuando descubrió la mirada de James contemplándola, no siendo muy discreto.

Como ella no había asistido al festejo y _había estado segura_ de que no la molestarían, se había puesto su pijama calentito de color celeste y el dibujo de un conejito comiendo una zanahoria en el frente de la camiseta. Sí, bueno, sabía que James la había visto con sus pijamas millones de veces, después de todos estos años (o veranos) viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que estaba vez era diferente. La gran diferencia que había entre ellos, revotó, haciéndose aún más notable.

Removiéndose incómoda, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

Las palabras resonaron entre las paredes por un momento, antes de que el chico reaccionara, parpadeando. Se pasó otra vez la mano por el pelo y le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, la chica pudo apreciar bajo esa capa de arrogancia un pequeño destello de nerviosismo.

Intentó controlar a su corazón, el cual iba desbocado.

—He venido a verte, pelirroja— se limitó a responder.

El ceño de Lily se frunció ligeramente.

—Ya, eso es obvio Potter— replicó sarcástica— Pero a lo que yo me refiero es a que haces _aquí._

Ante al matiz de la chica, James se encogió de hombros y, entonces, empezó a pasearse por la habitación, como si las paredes, las diferentes camas, los baúles o las pertenencias de ella y las chicas que había desperdigada por ahí fueran muy importante.

—Decidí dar una vuelta y terminé aquí— siguió respondiendo con evasivas.

La pelirroja resopló.

—Sí, vale, y voy yo ahora y me lo creo.

El chico soltó una risa por el tono de irritación que había en las palabras de la pelirroja. Por el rabillo del ojo no hacía más que observarla, embelesado, y no pudo más que encontrarla hermosa. Con su tierno pijama y su cabello pelirrojo colocado en una desecha coleta baja, ella no dejaba de expresar calidez y ternura, a pesar de sus ojos verdes (aquellos que tanto le gustaba) lo fulminaban con la mirada. Y es que con esa postura orgullosa, su rostro fiero y sonrojado y sus brazos cruzados, James no podía hacer otra cosa que adorarla.

Llegó hasta donde estaba la mesita de noche de Lily, lo cual estuvo seguro que era la suya por la foto que descansaba en ella. Realmente sorprendido, la cogió y la observó con detenimiento.

Sabía que Lily era una chica hogareña. Amaba a su familia y a sus personas cercanas y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y era una de las cosas por la cual le gustaba tanto esta chica y le era imposible separarse de ella. Por eso, no le habría parecido nada nuevo ver una foto de los padres de la chica en su habitación de la chica, pues siempre se había dado cuenta (tanto en los cursos como el tiempo que estaba en su casa) que ella echaba mucho de menos sus padres. Es más, tampoco le habría sorprendido ver una foto de _sus_ padres también. Sabía que ella los adoraba y que estos la quería como si fuera una hija más. Como si fuera el propio James, como si fuera Sirius…

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver que en esa foto, aquella que veía Lily todos los días antes de dormirse y tras levantarse, salía él.

—¡Eh! ¡Deja eso! — exclamó una Lily avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido.

Rápidamente se acercó hacia el chico y con toda la dignidad que pudo conseguir, le arrancó la foto de las manos, la cual el moreno no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Lily sintiendo su corazón bombeando rápidamente y el cosquilleo en su estómago, escondió la imagen muggle (pues había sido hecha con la cámara del señor Evans) tras su espalda y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, deseó que la tierra ahora mismo se abriera para tragársela.

—¿Qué haces cotilleando mis cosas?— le reprendió intentando esconder su vergüenza— Por Merlín, Potter, vete. ¿Qué demonios haces, de todas formas, viniendo a mi habitación? Deberías estar en una fiesta— dijo eso último con inquina.

Pero el chico no escuchó lo que le dijo, y si lo hizo, lo ignoró completamente. Saliendo de su asombro, James alzó sus ojos marrones y los clavó con firmeza en la mirada de la chica. Dio un paso hacia ella casi inconscientemente.

—Recuerdo ese día.

Lily se removió inquieta y anduvo hacia atrás, todavía escondiendo sus manos.

—¿Qué día? — se hizo la tonta.

Sin embargo, James no estaba para juegos. No en esos momentos. No ahora. Llevaban mucho tiempo jugando al ratón y el gato y él se estaba cansado. ¿Cuándo cambiarían las cosas con su pelirroja? Ya no se le ocurrían las maneras de conseguir que la chica se fijara en él, que lo viera como un chico _normal_ y no como el estúpido Potter. Pero ahora que había visto esa foto… Unas nuevas energías se habían apoderado de él. No se guardan fotografías del chico que odias… ¿verdad?

—Fue hace tres años— dio otro paso más hacia ella, sin apartar la mirada— Y si no recuerdo mal… fue una semana después del accidente de tu hermana, ¿verdad?

 _Una semana después de saber que te quería_ , le fue imposible no matizar James en su interior.

Lily tragó saliva, alejándose otro paso más de él, y notando a su espalda la terrible presencia de una pared a poco espacio. ¿Cuánto más podría alejarse? A su mente llegaron dos imágenes. La primera, del día al que hacía referencia: cuando fueron a visitar a los padres de la pelirroja y esta después de tener una bronca con su hermana se escapó hacia un parque cercano a su casa y James la siguió. Fue esa la primera vez que la joven vio a James con otros ojos, que había algo _bueno_ en el interior de ese estúpido y arrogante chico, a pesar de sus acciones venideras. Y la segunda imagen que acudió a su mente fue del día en cuestión. Exactamente, la imagen que representaba esa fotografía.

—Esa noche tus padres habían decidido hacer su barbacoa anual— siguió contando, aun acercándose implacablemente, exponiendo en voz alta los pensamientos de Lily—, aquella que hacía para sus amigos y vecinos más cercanos. Y, aquel año, también nos invitaron a nosotros, puesto que esta vez la fecha había caído en el tiempo que tú estabas con nosotros y finalmente tus padres habían decidido que no sería mala idea invitar a una familia de magos entre tanto muggles sin armar un escándalo.

Haciendo que la respiración de la pelirroja se cortara, su espalda chocó contra la fría y dura pared, impidiéndole avanzar más. Su estómago revoloteó cuando James dio un último paso y las puntas de sus zapatos casi rozaron los pies enfundados en unos calcetines de ella. Lily tuvo que subir el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mamá se llevó toda la mañana ordenándome que me portara bien, que no hiciera nada malo y que no desentonara con los demás niños que también iría, ya que a ella le emocionaba mucho la idea de que con eso, sentía que la relación con su amiga Brianne se había fortalecido. Así que tuve que prometérselo y todo eso bajo tu hermosa mirada divertida— se inclinó levemente hacia ella y con el movimiento, sus manos viajaron solas hacia ambos lado de la cabeza de ella para apoyarse en la pared, encerrándola. La acción de respirar le resultó dificultosa para Lily, la cual sentía como el olor a menta de él la rodeaba, aturdiéndola— ¿Recuerdas que pasó, entonces, con el _Ken_ ese?

A través de la bruma que tenía su mente, incapaz de pensar muy bien con su presencia tan cerca, Lily soltó una suave risa, ante la mención de ese apodo. Los labios de James se curvaron y en su sonrisa y mirada, ella creyó distinguir un atisbo de ternura, causando que sus piernas temblaran.

—Robin Finigan— murmuró ella.

Esta vez, el que sentía que se estaba quedando sin respiración era él. Los ojos de Lily parecían dos luminosos luceros que expresaban mil y una cosas a la vez. Sus pómulos estaban rosados y al pronunciar ese nombre, su rostro se sonrojó aún más, dándole un toque más hermoso y adorable. Las manos de James picaron por tocarla.

—Menuda lata que diste con él— añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza y con sus labios curvándose.

—¿Qué quieres que hubiera hecho? — inquirió él al aire, encogiéndose de hombros. Por el movimiento, los brazos del chico se encogieron, y la distancia que había entre ellos, por unos segundos se hizo más escasa, casi rozándose las puntas de su narices. De nuevo, el labio inferior de la chica fue apresado por sus dientes— Ese niño rubito tenía el pelo casi despintado y ese porte de grandeza… bueno, no hacía otra cosa que mirarme con asco, allí donde estuviera.

Prudentemente no mencionó que rápidamente había sabido el motivo por el que ese chiquillo lo había mirado de esa manera. Y es que Lily no pasaba desapercibido para nadie y mucho menos cuando un chaval _nuevo_ no se despegaba de ella.

A la mente de los dos llegó el recuerdo de ese tal Robin Finigan, un chico que su edad, que era hijo de uno de los amigos de sus padres. Se podía decir que Lily había crecido con él, pues sus padres siempre habían hecho esas quedadas cada cierto tiempo, pero a la chica nunca había terminado de caerle bien. Robin siempre había sido un chico inquieto y muy travieso que conforme habían pasado los años, esa malicia de los niños había ido dejando paso a una maldad poco disimulada para la pelirroja (y tiempo más tarde para James). Robin desde siempre había estado metiéndose con ella y por lo que no había momento en el que no estuvieran discutiendo. Hubo momento que había pensado que su relación se parecía mucho a la de James, pero en el fondo de ella, sabía que esos comentarios con el moreno nunca se hacían con verdadera maldad. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

El mote de _Ken_ se lo puso James nada más lo vieron hablando con otros chicos de allí. Su pelo era de un color rubio y su piel era pálida. Su porte era orgullosa y Lily creía poder decir casi aristocrática. Se creía perfecto y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa de la mejor forma, imposible superarse. Es por eso que, habiéndole comentado días antes la _perfecta_ pareja de juguetes muggles Lily, él no pudo evitar compararlos. Y cuando el comentario salió de sus labios, la pelirroja no pudo más que reír para deleite del chico.

Por unos segundos, el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. De pronto, todo había desaparecido y simplemente se observaban el uno al otro, diciéndose las cosas escondidas y callando las verdades. En ese momento, no había nada que importara más que ellos dos. En ese momento, atrás habían quedado todas las peleas, todos los enfados, todas las diferencias… Ahora solamente eran James y Lily, dos jóvenes que sentían como su corazón se fuera a salir del pecho, como las ganas de estar con el otro los consumían.

James tragó saliva y casi sin darse cuenta (y anhelándolo), su mano derecha viajó hasta la mejilla de ella, donde la depositó con mucho cuidado, como una caricia. Lily se estremeció y sus labios se entreabrieron en busca de aire, consiguiendo que la atención del chico se centrara que aquél punto.

Demonios, deseaba besarla. Deseaba probar sus labios, notar la calidez de ella, sentir su embriagador aroma. Su cuerpo ardía por una mísera caricia y su pecho dolía por la ausencia. Era como si fuera un sediento en medio del desierto y frente a él tuviera la más fresca y pura de todas las aguas, a tan solo unos pasos. Tan solo sería un pequeño movimiento. Tan solo tendría que inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo y así, finalmente, los labios de él probarían los suyos. ¿A qué sabrían? ¿Serían gentiles? ¿Dulces, tiernos? ¿Suaves?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su cuerpo le chillaba, le imploraba que se moviera porque si no sentía como se consumiría, su mente le impedía moverse. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Si la besaba y se enfadaba… ¿sería dar diez pasos atrás en su relación? No quería eso. Si tenía que alejarse de nuevo de su pelirroja sentía que moriría. ¿Cuándo podrían estar juntos? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta ella lo mucho que la quería? Pero… y si ella también quería… ¿Qué pasaba si lo hacía? ¿Y si era el momento de que diera, de nuevo, el primer paso? Tenía una foto suya… y ahora no se alejaba, es más parecía muy nerviosa… eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? No obstante… a su mente llegaron todas las veces en las que ella la rechazó, implacablemente, prácticamente sin titubear.

—James…

Ese nombre salió con una exhalación de sus labios, de forma involuntaria. Apenas se dio cuenta y, realmente, al escucharlo en el silencio de la habitación, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Las manos de la pelirroja se encontraban a su espalda, todavía sosteniendo firmemente la fotografía entre sus manos, sabiendo que si la soltaba sus manos inexplicablemente correrían para abalanzarse al cuello de Potter y poder allí perder los dedos entre su pelo. Sentía como su sangre corría a gran velocidad entre sus venas y su respiración era errática, difícil de controlar. Su mirada estaba perdida en la de él, hundiéndose como si fuera un mar bravío.

¿Por qué deseaba tanto que se moviera? Pero no que se alejara… sino… ¿por qué quería que terminara de acercarse y la tocara? ¿Por qué la estaban consumiendo estas ganas de besarlo?

Era Potter… el estúpido de Potter, el que no la dejaba, se metía con ella, era arrogante... Pero también era el que se preocupaba por ella, el que parecía entenderla cuando nadie lo hacía… Él era el que la protegía… Y el que la estaba mirando de esa manera. Como si fuera su más preciado y valioso tesoro. Como si no hubiera nada mejor que ella.

Es por eso que, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Lily Evans decidió ignorar a su mente.

Así que, cerrando los ojos, fue ella la que se alzó de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de él.

Durante unos segundos, el mundo del chico se tambaleó, dudando si era real lo que estaba ocurriendo, si solamente era otra ilusión más de su estúpida mente. Miles de veces se había imaginado esta escena, deseando que se hiciera real. Había soñado con el roce de sus labios, con su sabor, con su textura… y ahora que lo estaba viviendo lo sentía mucho mejor. Infinitamente mejor. Algo indescriptible.

Despertando del aturdimiento con un jadeo, James rodeó los brazos de la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, acercándola hacia ella a la misma vez que le correspondía el beso y notaba como los brazos de ella se acomodaban sobre sus hombros.

Sabían a cereza, decidió el chico en su interior mientras sus labios se entrelazaban entre ellos, con fuerza, con lentitud, con ternura, con fulgor… Parecía como de pronto quisieran mostrar todo lo que se habían escondido todos estos años. Sintió como ella metía los dedos entre sus hebras, dando suave tirones en su cuero cabelludo, como si le fuera imposible aguantar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Como si fuera demasiado poderoso para ella.

Y James Potter no pudo otra cosa que enamorarse un poco más de ella.

Lily no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, perdido el uno en el otro. Verdaderamente no le importaba demasiado. En esos momentos se encontraban en una espiral de emociones y sentimientos que la consumían. ¿Desde cuándo James besaba tan bien? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo de esa forma? Finalmente había sucumbido a sus deseos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía sus manos acariciando el pelo sedoso y alborotado de James. Sentía todo su cuerpo rodeándolo y la sensación era muy placentera. Y sus labios… Oh, sus labios… La manera en la que la besaba, que jugueteaba, que la seducía… era algo para lo que la pelirroja no estaba preparada. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera estallando en llama, como si en su estómago miles de fuegos artificiales hubieran aparecido, como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperante, ambos lo hicieron. Sin embargo fue lo justo para que sus respiraciones (o mejor dicho, jadeos), se entrelazaran entre ellos. Cuando Lily abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los de él, no pudo más que ver en ellos pasión y… ¿eso era adoración?

—Joder, Lily…— murmuró con la voz ronca, causando que los vellos de la pelirroja se pusieran de punta— ¿Es que quieres matarme?

En un principio, la prefecta no supo cómo tomarse esa pregunta, sin embargo, al ver la mirada de él, limpia y franca, sus labios se curvaron, enternecida.

—¿Esa es tu dulce declaración de que lo hago bien, Potter? — inquirió arqueando una de sus cejas— Me esperaba algo más elaborado, después de todo lo que vas alardeando por ahí.

James no contestó enseguida a sus palabras. Primero, se llevó su tiempo, solamente observándola, con un brillo especial en sus ojos que le afectó a la chica. ¿Cómo era capaz una mirada de hacerla sentir de esa manera? Después de eso, James curvó sus labios ínfimamente antes volver a inclinarse para besarla. Pero esta vez, solamente fue una pequeña caricia que consiguió enloquecerla.

—¿Cómo quieres qué me ponga a pensar después de tenerte entre mis brazos? — terminó por responder como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo— Me es imposible poder centrar la cabeza contigo a mi lado, querida pelirroja, deberías saberlo ya.

La chica sacudió la cabeza divertida, todavía aturdida por la sensación de sus besos.

—Creía que eso ya venía de fábrica.

—¿A lo guapo, encantador y buen besador que soy? — cuestionó sonriéndole pícaro— Pues claro que sí, cariño, todo eso viene conmigo.

Y ahí estaba el James que tanto conocía. James _Arrogante_ Potter.

—Mmm… No sé yo… —susurró ella, alejándose de él (sintiendo el frío de su alrededor cuando sus brazos la dejaron libre, rodeándola) y cruzándose de brazos— ¿No querrás decir: idiota, arrogante y ególatra? Pegan más contigo.

El chico se agachó para coger la fotografía y después de lanzarle una mirada, se la tendió, como si se la estuviera enseñando en el camino.

—Decide tú.

Lily miró la imagen y en ella, un pequeñajo con el pelo moreno alborotado le sonrió divertido, mientras tenía su brazo colocado en los hombros de una sorprendida pelirroja. Recordó como en esos momentos su padre se dedicaba a hacer fotos a todos los que se encontraban por allí. Justamente antes había hecho una a todos los niños que se encontraban allí y después le había pedido a su hija que posara junto al que estuviera más cerca. Para su mala suerte, esa persona era Robin, _el Ken._ Antes de que se hubiera podido negar, el joven Potter la había cogido de un brazo y de un tirón la había pegado a él, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Ese segundo fue inmortalizado por Robert Evans.

Y cuando vio esa foto en las manos de Potter, sintió como una puerta que había estado cerrada todos estos años, de pronto se hubiera abierto. Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin contemplaciones. Tal parecía que seguía aturdida por él.

—Encontré esa foto en uno de nuestros álbumes familiares este verano, el día antes de volver a Hogwarts, cuando fuimos a visitar a mis padres— le confesó con la mirada perdida en la sonrisa del niño. Soltó una risa— Bueno, más bien mis padres la habían puesto en mi escritorio, sabiendo que allí la encontraría. Realmente no sabía si quiera que esta existía, se me había olvidado este momento.

—Y yo que me tuve que sacrificar para que no tuvieras que estar con _el Ken_ — suspiró dramáticamente James—, vas tú y lo olvidas. Eso no hace, Lily.

—¿Me vas a decir que tú te acordabas de ella? — le replicó escéptica la chica.

James rio, en parte divertido y en parte complacido.

— _Touché._

Lily sonrió y cogió la fotografía, con su corazón aumentando de velocidad cuando sus dedos se rozaron.

—Y, bueno, ¿cómo fue que terminó en tu mesita de noche? — preguntó el chico verdaderamente curioso.

—Eh…— balbuceó ella, sonrojándose— ¿No sé?

—Oh, vamos, Lily, puedes hacerlo mejor.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y apartando la mirada avergonzada, se encaminó para colocar la imagen en su lugar, todo bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Se quedó en silencio, ordenado sus ideas. Tanto tiempo que James, por un momento, creyó que no le contestaría. Él no quiso insistirle mucho y ella…

—Cada vez que la miro recuerdo que no eres tan malo como quieres hacer ver— fue su respuesta, en un tono bajo y vacilante.

Y fue cuando ella… fue cuando ella recordó.

Sintiendo como su corazón de pronto dejaba de latir, lentamente se giró hasta que se encontró con la penetrante mirada de James puesta en ella. Sus ojos verdes, notando peligrosamente como se aguaban, lo contemplaron de arriba a abajo, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas. Su vestimenta. Llevaba puesto un traje… y eso solamente significaba que se encontraba en el baile. Había asistido al Baile de Navidad.

" _Y es raro que no sepáis ya pero, como todo el colegio sabe, yo, siendo su presidenta de club de fan, querida, soy la que iré con mi querido James_ " Las palabras de Tania resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, en una retahíla. " _Puede que James sea muy complaciente contigo de puertas para a fuera, sin embargo, ¿con quién termina estando al final?"_

Oh, no… Y ella había sido tan tonta de caer en sus redes…

Después de tanto tiempo alejándose, escapándose, impidiendo caer en su encanto… justo el mismo día en el que había sido avisada, en el que le habían mostrado las cartas… iba ella y caía… ¿Cómo no podía ser más estúpida?

—¿Lily? — la llamó, preocupado. De pronto, el rostro de la chica se había vuelto sombrío y sus ojos brillaban con furia contenida. ¿Qué le había pasado? Habían estado hasta ese momento tan bien… que todavía para él todo parecía un sueño. ¿Es que se había despertado y lo había ocurrido rato atrás no había pasado? — Lily, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Cómo has podido? — exclamó Lily con enfado. Enfado hacia Tania, hacia él, hacia ella… Sus manos formaron puños— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Crees que soy como otra de tus chicas?

Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la chica, la confusión seguía aumentando en el cuerpo de James.

—¿Qué?

Con una mezcla de odio, humillación y vergüenza, Lily se encaminó hacia donde estaba James y lo empujó para llevarlo a la ventana. No quería verlo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Después de todo, ella había caído como una tonta bajo los embrujos de Potter. La había utilizado mientras estaba con esa… _serpiente_ de Firewell. ¿Había terminado ya su reto? Potter debía estar contento. Seis años le había costado, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Ahora la olvidaría, la dejaría tirada y ella… Merlín, ella no sabía cómo se sentiría. No sabía cómo se sentía. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué le costaba respirar? ¿Por qué deseaba tirarse en la cama y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana? Cierto, él había demostrado ser como ella pensaba. Ya no importaba sus sentimientos, ya no importaba que lo estaba empezando a ver otra manera, ya no importara que secretamente sentía admiraron por James, que ya no le parecía tan odioso… Ya no importaba que a Lily le había encantado ese beso, ni que deseaba con todo su corazón que volviera a ocurrir.

—¡Vete, Potter! — gritó, sabiendo que no había nadie, que todos estaban en el baile… que _ella_ estaba esperándolo en el baile— ¡Márchate y olvídate de todo esto! ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! ¡No volverá a pasar nada! ¡Eres un imbécil!

James se dejó llevar, aturdido por sus palabras, intentando encontrar algún significado para ellas. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—¡Te odio, Potter!

 _Basta._ Esa palabra resonó por toda la mente del chico.

Tensando se cuerpo, James dejó de andar y con resolución se giró para encontrarse con una Lily con sus ojos acuosos. Se acabó. No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Hoy. Ahora. En ese momento. Ambos dejarían las cosas claras.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Lily? — gruñó James, agarrándola por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

Lily apretó los dientes, furiosa.

—¡No te hagas el idiota, que me he dado cuenta de todo!

—¿Qué _todo?_ Diablos, Lily, ¿qué mosca te ha picado ahora? — cuestionó con una nota de irritación en su voz. Entonces… ¿sería verdad? ¿Volverían a como antes?

—¡A mi nada! — se sacudió sus brazos y dio varios pasos hacia atrás— ¡Márchate que seguro que no quieres hacer esperar más a _tu chica_!

James se quedó por unos segundos petrificado, con sus palabras resonando en la cabeza, dándole sentido. Finalmente, para consternación de Lily, el joven se echó a reír como si le hubieran dicho que Sirius era virgen. Aunque las carcajadas también llevaban un tinte de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

—¿Qué es lo que dices, pelirroja? — le preguntó cuando se tranquilizó. Ahora en sus labios se había instalado una de sus sonrisas, aquella de marca de la casa— ¿Mi chica?— sacudió su cabeza y, de nuevo, acercándose a ella, la atrapó entre sus brazos a pesar de las protestas de ella— Creo que debo discrepar ante eso, pues _mi_ chica se encuentra en estos momentos entre mis brazos— y se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

Lily permaneció quieta sobre el pecho de él, escuchando el latir de su corazón. ¿Sería verdad…? ¿Entonces…? Espera, ¿James la había _su_ chica? Quiso ignorarlo, pero cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, un agradable hormigueo apareció en su estómago.

¿Pero dónde quedaba, en ese caso, Firewell en todo eso?

—Yo creía que… bueno… ella…— murmuró confusa y, verdaderamente, un poco esperanzada.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decir? ¿Por qué te has enfadado, de repente conmigo? — dijo él, formando algunas arrugas en su ceño, inquieto— Creí que estábamos bien. Que se acabaron los viejos tiempos en los que me odiabas.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se ruborizaron. Era verdad. Ella ya no lo odiaba. Sí, él podía seguir siendo el mismo en esencia, pero ya no tenía esa aversión hacia él. Y ahora… ¿qué sentía por él ahora? Decidió dejar ese pensamiento para más tarde, pues en aquellos momentos sentía que no podía enfrentarse a eso.

Inclinando su cabeza, la apoyó sobre el hueco de su cuello y se acurrucó de forma inconsciente.

—Me dijeron que tenían unas cita para el baile— confesó a media voz— Y sé que has ido al baile… así solo tuve que sumar uno más uno. Supuse que te habías cansado de la otra y otra vez querías intentarlo conmigo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando en sus brazos? ¿Por qué era tan cálido, tan seguro…? Podía sentir perfectamente el firme y desarrollado cuerpo de James a causa del Quidditch. Sus brazos, sus hombros, su pecho…

—¿Quién fue la que te metió eso en la cabeza, pelirroja? — le preguntó, estrechándola entre sus brazos y adorando la sensación de tenerla así.

En un principio Lily no contestó, pero cuando lo hizo, fue en un tono tan bajo y ahogado por la posición que el joven no pudo entenderla.

—¿Quién? —repitió, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

Sintió el suspiro de ella, poniéndole los vellos de puntas, antes de que la joven se separara levemente. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Firewell.

—¿Tania? — inquirió James frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí— cabeceó ella— Me dijo que tú ibas a ser su pareja para el baile.

—¡Yo no le dije nada! — exclamó el joven de forma enérgica. Resopló y dejando una de sus manos la espalda de la chica, colocó un mechón que se había escapado de su recogido detrás de su oreja— No te creas lo que esa chica dice, Lily. Es ella la que piensa y hace lo que quiere, a pesar de mis negativas.

Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba, en una tímida sonrisa.

—Me recuerda a alguien…

James se rio y siguiendo un impuso, le dio un beso en su sien. Merlín. ¿Era verdad? ¿Podía besas a Lily cuando quisiera? ¿Podía abrazarla y no soltarla jamás? ¿Podía tener una oportunidad con ella?

Un agradable y apacible silencio se instaló en la habitación, con cada uno aferrándose al otro como si no hubiera un ser más importante en la tierra.

—Y… entonces…— cortó el silencio con voz suave Lily— ¿qué haces vestido así?

—¿Así como?

La pelirroja se apartó un poco del chico y arqueando una ceja, le tocó la corbata, de paso, notando su ejercitado pecho. Su corazón saltó.

—No te imagino vestido con este traje para dormir o dar una vuelta.

James hizo una mueca y soltó unas carcajadas. Cogiendo su naricilla, la zarandeó con suavidad y ternura.

—Deja de estar celosa, pelirroja— exclamó divertido. Antes de que ella replicara, siguió hablando— Y sí, como bien te has dado cuenta, he ido al baile… Y sí, para encontrarme con una chica. Pero resulta que esa chica me ha dejado plantado.

—Pot…

—Por eso, he tenido que ir a buscar a esa chica su habitación— terminó por decir en un tono orgulloso.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—James…

—¿Sí, _Lily_?

—Eres un idiota.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue ella la que no lo dejó replicar. Cogiéndolo por el cuello, hizo que inclinara y lo calló con un beso.

* * *

 **Mmmmmmm, hey.**

 **¿Alguien tiene algo que comentar? Creo que este capitulo lo merece. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	16. Problema(s) peludo(s)

_Sexto curso._

—Lily.

La pelirroja dejó por unos segundos de coger apuntes y ladeando la cabeza, miró interrogante a Charlotte, la cual se encontraba a su lado. Esta tenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior, nerviosamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó en voz baja, intentando no alterar el orden de la clase que en esos momentos estaba dando el profesor Binns.

Estaban en la primera clase del día y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban adormecidos. Y es que no ayudaban las largas y tediosas lecciones de Historia de la Magia a la hora de conseguir la atención suficiente para seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Incluso a Lily le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo de la clase.

—Otra vez ha faltado, ¿te has dado cuenta? — cuchicheó y apretó los labios firmemente. Al principio Lily no tuvo ni idea de lo que su amiga le decía, con su mente casi dormida, pero cuando su cabeza se sacudió señalando hacia atrás y después sus ojos viajaron hacia donde estaban Black y Denise en las mesas de al lado, supo de que hablaba.

Se refería a Remus.

Sí, ahora que se daba cuenta, ese día de nuevo había faltado.

Los labios de la prefecta se curvaron hacia abajo en una meca, mientras rememoraba las anteriores veces que había ocurrido eso. Su amigo Remus era un buen estudiante, uno de los más brillantes del curso, por no decir de todo Hogwarts, pero siempre, todos los meses, debía ausentarse por dos días y no asistía a las clases.

 _Y ella sabía el motivo_.

Tanto él como sus amigos, el grupito de los Merodeadores, alternaban las mismas excusas para hacer ver que era algo del destino, completamente al azar y no un ardid de ellos. Durante ese tiempo o tenía que visitar a una abuela enferma, o se ponía enfermo por un problema de salud que tenía o sus padres les pedían que saliera por algo. Pero siempre, siempre, eran dos días al mes. Y tras pasar ese tiempo, cuando Remus Lupin reaparecía, se le notaba más pálido y ojeroso que de costumbre.

 _Lily sabía por qué._

Cuando lo descubrió, meses atrás, en un principio no se lo creyó. Fue un pensamiento esporádico que surgió de una mente curiosa y preocupada. Pero lentamente ese pensamiento fue cogiendo forma y peso y no pudo ignorarlo, así que dispuso a investigarlo. Y poco a poco las cosas fueron uniéndose. Los sucesos extraños y los puntos que no tenían coherencia, de pronto tuvieron una razón.

 _Y eso no hizo otra cosa que Lily mirara con otros ojos a aquel cuarteto._

Ya no solo eran cuatro idiotas revolucionando con sus bromas al colegio, ya no era ellos creyéndose los reyes del lugar… sino que ahora eran cuatro chicos al que los unía una amistad y un secreto por encubrir. Y en el caso de Black y Potter, esta vez no tenían motivos egoístas, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo no podía, sino admirarlos?

Y, sí, bueno, la pelirroja era una firme defensora de las normas (no por algo era prefecta) pero también sabía hacer sus excepciones. Porque sabía lo era que te menospreciaran por algo de lo que no tenías forma de controlarlo. Porque sabía lo que era sentir el dolor y la traición de tus propios compañeros insultándose o, aunque sea, lanzándote una mala mirada cuando pasabas por su lado.

—Pues no— contestó de forma evasiva, recordando que Charlie estaba esperando su respuesta. Intentó hacerse la sorprendida— No me había dado cuenta.

Como llevaba haciendo desde que ocurrió, Lily también lo encubrió. Ellos no necesitaban enterarse de que ella sabía del secreto para que la pelirroja lo ayudara. Él era Remus, su amigo, a pesar de todo. Y si él no había querido contarle, ella estaba segura de que era por temor a un rechazo. Eso por una parte le dolía, (¿cómo podía pensar él que ella lo odiaría por enterarse de su condición?), pero sobre todo lo comprendía. Nunca era del gusto de nadie el temor a que te desprecien o teman.

—Pues, ¿sabes? — murmuró para ella, la castaña entre dientes, ajena a las cavilaciones de la prefecta— No me gustaba nada este jueguecito. Hoy mismo iré a Remus y le preguntaré que es lo que pasa. Sé que llevamos poco siendo novios… pero sé que estas faltan ocurren desde mucho antes de que lo seamos. Tiene que ser un motivo importante para que Dumbledore deje hacer esto.

Cada una de las palabras calaron en la mente de la pelirroja, la cual, al enterarse, creyó oír como las alarmas de su mente sonaba, alertando de un peligro que se avecinaba. ¡No! Hoy el primer día y el peor… lo que significaba que a esa noche… ¡Hoy no era el mejor día para hacer una visita y pedir explicaciones! Lily sabía que hasta que no estuviera la luna en el firmamento no había problemas, pero durante día, según se había informado, el individuo infectado por la licantropía estaba más sensibles e impulsivo a los estímulos externos. No, era mejor que no hablaran. Debía hacer algo, urgentemente. ¿Pero cómo hacer que desistiera?

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo para pensar, pues en ese momento, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida, Charlotte giró su torso y clavó sus ojos azules en las dos personas que se encontraban en los asientos de atrás. Mientras el que estaba en el pupitre de justo detrás jugueteaba con su pluma, el que tenía al lado (y detrás de Lily), tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre estos. Por su rítmica respiración parecía estar dormido.

—Tsskk— les chistó para atraer la atención de los chicos. El que estaba a la derecha dejó a medio camino la vuelta que estaba haciendo la pluma entre sus dedos, causando que cayera con un golpe en la superficie de la mesa. El de la izquierda si lo oyó o se dio por aludido, lo ignoró— Eh, tú, Potter, despierta.

Aún después de todo, Lily sintió como unas traicioneras mariposas aparecían en su estómago por haber oído su nombre simplemente. Atenta al profesor para que no les pillara, la pelirroja también se giró levemente en el mismo momento en el que el chico gruñía, sin incorporarse ni moverse.

—Vamos, Potter, que quiero preguntarte una cosa. Levanta tu cabeza por unos segundos— expresó de mala manera Charlotte, fulminando la nuca del moreno.

Los hombros del joven Potter se alzaron para coger aire, el cual después fue expulsado en un suspiro.

—Maldita sea, uno no puede ni echar una cabezadita tranquilo— espetó James con la voz amortiguada por la posición— Colagusano, dile a la voz que se calle.

Peter soltó una risita por lo bajo y ante la mirada de reproche de la castaña, se encogió de hombros. Lily no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

—Potter, no quiero repetírtelo— siguió diciendo Charlotte y esta vez con una de sus manos posada en su hombro, lo zarandeó con fuerzas— Es solo una pregunta. Después puedes volver a dormir.

Por el rabillo del ojo a Lily le pareció ver como Black y Denise, sentados en las mesas de la fila de al lado, los miraban curiosos.

—¿Y tiene que ser justo a mí?— gruñó, incorporándose y mirándola de mala manera bajo los cristales de sus gafas.

—Sep— sonrió divertida por el mal humor del chico— Lily, querida, deberías decirle algo a tu novio…

—¡No es mi novio! — exclamó la pelirroja entre dientes sintiendo como los colores viajaban a su rostro.

Unas carcajadas salieron de los labios del moreno. Tal ruido finalmente consiguió que el profesor Binns tuviera que parar su clase ante el escándalo que se estaba formando. Voló por el aula hasta levitar junto al pupitre del joven Potter, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Algún problema, señor Potter? ¿Hay algo en mi explicación sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289 que le resulte tan gracioso?

En los labios de James Potter se formó una sonrisa perezosa que causó que el pulso de Lily se acelerara y este, negando con la cabeza, se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No, profesor— respondió con voz inocente— Solo estaba recordando algo gracioso que ocurrió ayer, señor.

El inexistente ceño del fantasma se pobló de arrugas.

—Pues que no vuelva a ocurrir este alboroto, jovencito. Y ahora sigamos con la clase… Bueno, como iba diciendo…

Y de fondo se oyó un gemido general, en el momento en el que el profesor Binns reanudaba su soporífera explicación y se dirigía al frente de la sala.

—Por poco— murmuró Peter, suspirando aliviado. Hoy no era un buen día para ser castigados, pues iban a estar muy ocupados. Además, siempre que cogían a un merodeador, de una manera u otra, todos terminaban en el ajo.

James sacudió la cabeza, en parte también aliviado y en parte divertido, y entonces sus ojos castaños se clavaron en la cabellera roja que tenía delante. El deseo de subir su mano y tocar aquellos hermosos rizos lo consumían, pero debía aguantarse. Cómo deseaba perder su mano en aquel lugar, con ella sosteniéndose en él…

—Pelirroja, ¿qué es eso de que no somos novios?

Cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, James pudo notar como el cuerpo de la prefecta se tensaba al igual que las cuerdas de un arco y si no fueran porque estaban en medio de la clase, se hubiera levantado, la hubiera estrechado entre sus brazos… y la habría besado.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que la pelirroja, suspirando, se girara para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada y un brillo desafiante en sus pupilas verdes.

—Solamente digo la verdad, Potter— le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque tú quieres…— enfatizó el joven, inclinándose sobre la mesa con una sonrisa ladeada. Sentía los latidos de su corazón bombeando fuertemente en su pecho, pues al acercarse había dejado muy poca distancia, causando que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran— Si admitieras de una vez que estás enamorada de mí, nos saltaríamos estos pasos en los que debo de cortejarte, querida. ¿Por qué no pasar mejor a la parte divertida? — susurró en tono atrayente y Lily no pudo más que mirarlo embobada. Se preguntó de pasada cómo es que la clase no oía los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Una mano del chico se colocó en el mentón de la prefecta con una caricia.

—¿Qué dices, pelirroja? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Durante unos segundos, para Lily pareció como si el mundo se detuviera. Su mente se nubló, su respiración se atragantó y su corazón dejó de latir. Y como llevaba haciendo durante este tiempo (en el que empezó esta loca, extraña y fascinante nueva relación) se replanteó lo que le decía el chico. ¿Por qué demonios no le decía que sí? ¿Por qué rehuía tanto? ¿Por qué se negaba a admitirlo? Sin embargo, esta vez, su mente volvió a ganar, y las palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas.

Se reprochó en su interior. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería ser novia de Potter? Demonios, ¡pero si casi lo eran! A pesar de que no había pronunciado ese deseado sí, la relación de Lily y James había cambiado a lo largo de esos meses, después de aquella noche de baile. Ya no peleaba… _tanto_ y sí, James había podido robarle algún que otro beso a la pelirroja para vergüenza y satisfacción de la chica. Podían coexistir en una misma sala y también habían empezado a hablar sin insultos o peleas por medio. Ellos _conversaban_ civilizadamente. Y con todo ello, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de lo a gusto que podía llegar a estar con el chico. Si bien que lo de idiota no se lo podía quitar nadie, cuando quería podía llegar a ser un chico maduro y con criterio.

¿Por qué, entonces, ella no era capaz de decirle que le gustaría ser su novia?

—No, Potter— le respondió con voz tensa.

Pero a pesar de su contestación, muy previsible para el chico, la sonrisa de James no titubeó y se lo tomó… bien. Bueno, ya después cuando la encontrara a solas en los pasillos o Sala Común podía usar un poco de su persuasión. Además, hacía tiempo que no probaba sus labios y ya sentía como si les hiciera falta. Y James no podía encontrar rostro más hermoso que el de su Lily con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza y la pasión, sus labios entreabiertos en busca de aire y sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Eh, parejita, que la que requiere atención son yo— se escuchó la voz de Charlie mofándose. Como quería, por fin consiguió que ambos chicos (y Peter que había seguido todo en silencio), se giraran a mirarla. Peter curioso, Lily aliviada y James molesto.

—¿Qué quieres, O'Donnell? — cuestionó con fastidio James, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y colocando sus manos tras la nuca— Cuando quieres puedes ser un poco pesadita, ¿eh?

Charlotte ignoró el último comentario del chico y clavó su mirada en la de él con resolución.

—Dime dónde está Remus y qué le pasa— exigió sin titubear un momento.

Durante unos segundos, un tenso silencio se formó en el improvisado grupo. Los ojos de Peter se abrieron sorprendidos y sus ojos alternaron entre el rostro decidido de Charlotte y la mirada serena de James, que no se había inmutado por la pregunta. Lily, por otro lado, masculló entre dientes. Con todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado las primeras intenciones de Charlotte. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo saldría ahora James de esta?

—James, por favor, dime por qué no ha venido hoy Remus— lo intentó otra vez, esta vez en tono de ruego.

Por fin, James terminó moviéndose y lo primero que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

—Anoche se sentía mal y ha decidido no asistir hoy a clases para ver si así se mejora— contestó en tono indiferente.

Los ojos de Charlotte llamearon.

— _¿De nuevo?_

—¿Cómo que de nuevo? — inquirió confuso Peter. Le echó una rápida mirada a James con nerviosismo, y en ese momento Lily se preguntó cómo habían podido esconder durante tanto tiempo el secreto. James parecía estar improvisando bien, pero Peter…

La castaña asintió.

—Se pone enfermo muchas veces, ¿no? — enfatizó crípticamente. Lily supo que no se estaba creyendo ni una palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Sabes cómo es él y su facilidad para ponerse enfermo, Charlotte.

—Ya, pero no es _normal_ — siguió insistiendo.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para Remus sí— le contestó en tono cansado— Desde pequeño ha tenido las defensas bajas, por lo que ha sido propenso a coger resfriados y esas cosas. De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte.

El ceño de Charlotte estaba poblado de arrugas y la pelirroja supo que de nuevo, seguía teniendo sus reservas. Reflexionó por unos segundos y suspirando, se giró para mirar a la pelirroja, la cual la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te importa que vayamos mejor mañana a la biblioteca?

—¿P-Por qué? — preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Creyó oír detrás suya a James moviéndose y eso la puso más nerviosa.

—Creo que iré a hacerle una visita esta tarde. Quiero ver como está y si _no_ es tan grave como dicen— murmuró esto último mirando de soslayo al moreno, el cual seguía con su rostro indiferente— ¿Podemos, entonces, posponerlo?

La mente de la pelirroja empezó a trabajar a mil por segundo. No. No podía dejar que fuera a visitarlo. Si Charlie lo visitaba hoy se podría descubrir la guinda del pastel y eso, obviamente, no estaba entre sus planes. Debía hacer que su amiga cambiara de opinión o retenerla de alguna manera, con cualquier excusa medianamente creíble. Pero… ¿hasta cuándo? Aunque, había otra pregunta mucho mejor… ¿qué diablos hacían los chicos en estos días? Por más que lo había investigado o informado de la manera más discreta posible, no sabía cómo hacían esos cuatro chicos para esconder a un licántropo en el colegio. ¿Lo hechizaban? No, era muy difícil hechizar a un hombre lobo… ¿Lo escondían? Si era así… ¿dónde? ¿Y cómo conseguían tres muchachos adolescentes controlar a una de las bestias más temibles de todas?

La pelirroja tenía muchas cuestiones, pero para poder conseguir sus ansiadas respuestas, antes tenía que exponerse y era algo que no deseaba. Así que por eso se callaba y se mordía la lengua cuando su curiosidad y preocupación parecía que podía salir a la luz.

Todavía pensando rápidamente en algo para decirle a la castaña, James iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando la voz del profesor Binns los sobresaltó.

—Como veo que habéis estado prestando mucha atención a la clase, para el próximo día me traeréis tres pergaminos completos hablándome detalladamente sobre las causas de…

Y mientras que toda la clase, incluyendo James y Charlotte, refunfuñaban, la prefecta sonrió aliviada, haciendo que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaran hermosamente para el joven Potter, el cual se dio cuenta (sorprendido y curioso) de la reacción de ella. Había estado observándola atentamente desde que O'Donnell empezó a hablarle sobre Lunático y… parecía como si ocultara algo. Ese gracioso y enternecedor tic en su labio inferior que solamente lo tenía ella cuando mentía. Pero no podía ser… porque eso significaba que su preciosa Lily tenía que saber que su amigo Remus… No. Imposible. Ellos eran muy cuidadosos con eso. No.

¿O sí?

—Pero me ibas a ayudar con el trabajo de Herbología— se apresuró a decir Lily, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de inocente. Sintió la mirada de James clavada en su nuca y tragó saliva en su interior— Recuerda que tenemos el examen dentro de dos días… Además, con el trabajo que nos acaban de poner... — tuvo el impulso de morderse el labio inferior, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo— ¿Por qué no esperamos a mañana y si vemos que sigue igual, te acompaño?

Por unos segundos la duda cruzó su mirada y la pelirroja sonrió para ella. ¿Podría conseguirlo?

—Pero es que…

—O también— añadió rápidamente— Podríamos acercarnos esta noche, cuando terminemos. Hacemos los deberes, trabajos y cuando acabemos de estudiar, voy contigo a ver a Remus.

Esperó que su farol cayera, pues, tras ella, le pareció oír como James se atragantaba y maldecía en voz muy baja. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que esa segunda opción pasara, pero eso no tenía que saberlo ellos… ¿verdad?

—Bueno, vale— terminó aceptando Charlotte haciendo una meca.

Lily expulsó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en una exhalación y sonrió, satisfecha y orgullosa consigo misma. En ese momento, Charlie se levantó con ímpetu y lanzándole una mala mirada a los dos merodeadores, alzó su mentón orgullosa y se marchó del aula junto con los demás de la clase.

La pelirroja la observó marcharse y una sensación de triunfo se coló en su pecho. Había ganado una batalla… ¿Pero cómo acabaría aquella _guerra?_ Odiaba mentir a su amiga así, pero no podía hacer nada. El secreto no era suyo, así no podía contarlo, pero una parte de ella se sentía como si la estuviera traicionando. Y no le gustaba nada eso.

James observó como las facciones de su querida Lily se contraían en una mueca y eso la extrañó aún más. Durante su última charla con Charlie, en el que intentaba que ella dejara de lado su _horrible_ idea de visitar a su _queridísimo_ Lupin en aquel día… había sonado como si lo hubiera estado encubriendo, como si supiera que ahí pasaba algo y debía "apartarla del camino". ¿Sería, entonces, que su Lily se había pispado de lo que ocurría? Pero entonces… ¿por qué no le había dicho ella a él, ni a Remus nada? ¿Serían solamente imaginaciones suyas? No, no podía ser… Había sonado tan real… Y, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, ¿no era esa una de las formas de ayudar de Lily: ayudar por la retaguardia?

Debería hablarlo como Remus lo antes posible.

Aunque… primero dejaría que pasara esa noche, pues en este momento, el hombre lobo se encontraba _un poco_ irritado. Y no cosa el añadirle algo más por lo que preocuparse. Además… ¿para qué, sino, estaba él?

·

Con un suspiro, Lily se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras su mirada paseaba por las escasas personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La mayoría se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, degustando su cena entre risas y charlas, incluyendo a sus dos amigas Denise y Charlotte.

Como bien había dicho, hacía poco que habían salido de la biblioteca después de una tarde de estudios. Entre una cosa y otra, había podido apartar temporalmente la mente de Charlotte del _pequeño problema peludo_ y consiguió persuadirla de visitarla al siguiente día, si las cosas seguían igual (como ocurriría). Sin embargo, esta vez la que se había estado comiendo el tarro mientras entraban entre pergaminos, libros y apuntes, había sido ella, estando más distraída de lo normal.

Y es que algo rondaba por su cabeza y le era imposible olvidarlo.

Bien se había dado cuenta que dos días y una noche al mes Remus Lupin desaparecía de las clases y el instituto por culpa de su problema, pero… también había llegado a descubrir que en esa misma noche, en las cenas, se escurría también, el trío restante. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué era lo que hacían? ¿Cómo conseguían neutralizar a la _bestia_ en su máximo apogeo?

Según sabía (por información que había conseguido), un hombre lobo, cuando se transforma, su único deseo es seguir a sus instintos y estos no hacían distinciones entre humanos como posible víctimas. ¿Cómo podían tres muchachos de dieciséis años entonces…?

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando una imagen del cuerpo de James mutilado por garras y dientes, llegó a su mente, helándose su sangre. No. No. Eso no podía pasar. Por Merlín, era Remus… Eran mejores amigos… Él no podía… _dañar_ a uno de sus mejores amigos. Simplemente no.

 _Pero cuando se transforma no tiene conciencia humana,_ le recordó frívolamente una parte de su mente.

Sin embargo, tuvo que acallarla rápidamente pues esos pensamientos conseguían que su cuerpo fuera incapaz de moverse y sus ojos lagrimearan temerosa.

No.

Remus jamás les haría daños. Además… ¿no llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía un tiempo y los chicos siempre reaparecían sanos y salvos?

 _No siempre "sanos" y "salvos",_ volvió a decirle aquella horrible parte, _muchas veces lo viste con arañazos o alguna lesión._ _Pero en esos momentos te dice que son por…_

El quidditch.

Sí. Toda ella estuvo de acuerdo en aquella frase por más que detestara la sensación de inquietud por lo que podía significar. Muchas de las veces lo había visto con algún que otro rasgón en la piel o que no podía mover bien un brazo o cosas así… pero él, cuando le preguntaban, siempre respondía con una sonrisa que ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch era un arduo trabajo.

Ahora lo veía todo bien. Ahora las cosas tenían sentidos…

Ahora veía los irresponsables y locos que eran esos idiotas.

¡¿Cómo podían enfrentarse a aquello ellos solos?!

Si bien se había dicho que no quería inmiscuirse en el secreto mientras fuera posible, pero ante el descubrimiento de aquella tarde… Tenía que hablar con ellos. No podían dejar que arriesgaran su vida de aquella manera. Lily quería muchísimo a Remus… pero tenía que haber otra forma. _Debía haberla._

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos la prefecta que sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco cuando notó una suave y cálida caricia en su mejilla. En un rebote, los ojos de la pelirroja se desviaron hacia la sonrisa del rostro que tenía delante de ella.

Un dulce cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pelirroja?

Durante unos segundos la chica lo observó embelesada, sin acordarse de lo que había pasado por su mente momentos antes, cosa normal cuando se trataba de aquella arrebatadora sonrisa que tenía de marca de la casa. Además, la mano de su mejilla no se había apartado e irremediablemente sintió como sus pómulos se ruborizaban.

—Pensar.

James arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta de su querida pelirroja y acomodó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

—¿En qué exactamente, si se puede saber?

Lily frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente. ¿En qué estaba pensando ella…? ¡Ah, ya! ¡Remus!

Como si la hubiera accionado un interruptor, sus ojos se abrieron y de un salto, se levantó del sofá. James, agachado como estaba para poder estar a la misma altura de la pelirroja, imitó su gesto con curiosidad y poco de preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba a la pelirroja?

—¿Dónde vas?

La pregunta cogió desprevenida al moreno que, en realidad, esperaba algún reproche por su comportamiento u otra cosa para decirle. James se tensó y las sospechas que había tenido esta mañana, volvieron a aparecer y esta vez no tuvo dudas.

Su querida Lily estaba al corriente del secreto merodeador.

Pero… ¿hasta qué punto?

—A cenar— se limitó a responder con voz neutral.

—¿De verdad? — había sospecha en su voz y su ceño fruncido la hacía ver demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

—Claro, ¿por qué querría engañarte? — dijo inocentemente aunque en su pecho sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. En realidad le estaba mintiendo, pero el secreto no era suyo y hacía tres años que había jurado no decírselo a nadie. Y ni si quiera por su pelirroja rompería aquella promesa… por más que le doliera ocultarle algo.

—¿Y Black? ¿Dónde está también Pettigrew? — la mirada de la chica era implacable.

James esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas, aquella a la que sabía que Lily no le era indiferente y esperó que surgiera efecto. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué es esto, pelirroja? ¿Un interrogatorio? — preguntó en tono divertido. Dio un paso hacia ella y colocó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como ella se estremecía— ¿Estás nerviosa conmigo por algo? ¿Celos? ¿Piensas que me voy a encontrar con alguna otra chica? — inclinó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del de ella— Sabes que solo tengo para ti, hermosa.

Lily jadeó y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía sus labios pegados a los de James. Como pasaba, cada vez que estaba con él, su mente se desconectó y actuó sin conciencia alguna, siguiendo los mandatos de su cuerpo. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y sintió como su cuerpo se evaporaba por las miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Solo James podía causarle eso. Notó como él elevaba su mano por su espalda, hasta enredar sus dedos en la melena pelirroja de la chica.

—No estoy celosa…—consiguió musitar cuando se separaron.

Sintió, más que ver pues tenía sus ojos cerrados, la sonrisa del chico sobre sus labios.

—Te diría que los celos son sentimientos muy humanos y hermosos cuando son propiamente establecidos, pero estoy feliz por ello. No tienes ningún motivo, Lily. Ya te lo he dicho. Si tan solo no tuvieras la cabeza tan dura…

—¿Estamos hablando de ti? — lo cortó con una risita, deseando cambiar de tema desesperadamente. No quería enfrentarse a aquello de lo que tanto huía y temía.

Y eso fue consiguió hacerla ver del problema que tenía entre manos.

Tenía que hablar con él y no dejarse entretener más.

—Sí— se respondió a su misma sin dejar que el chico hablara. Se separó del cuerpo de James, sintiendo el frío a su alrededor y entrelazando sus dedos, decidió que la única manera de poder abarcarlos era ir de frente. Sin titubeos.

Levantó su mirada y la clavó con resolución en sus orbes marrones confusas.

—Tenemos que hablar, James.

El chico sintió como su corazón saltaba en el pecho. Por un lado le emocionaba muchísimo haber oído su nombre salir de sus labios, como tan pocas veces ocurría, pero también… Merlín, esa frase nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Y él bien lo sabía, pues la había usado incontable de veces cuando ya no quería estar con alguna chica en el pasado. Sin embarga… ¿cómo acabar algo que _no había_?

El joven Potter tragó saliva.

—Me supongo que no son buenas noticias— tanteó el terreno intentando mostrar indiferencia, o por lo menos, que no se viera el grado de alarma en el que estaba su mente.

La mueca que vio en los labios de la chica lo corroboró.

—No. Bueno, sí. O no. Tal vez… En realidad, depende de cómo lo miremos— balbuceó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, eso da igual. Dime qué tienes que decirme. Esa frase nunca viene con una buena noticia. ¿Debería empezar a disculparme ya?

Lily quiso reír, pero tenía su garganta atascada del nerviosismo. Por fin, descubriría unos de sus secretos, que con tanto ahínco se aferraban por defender. Por un momento se sintió una usurpadora o algo parecido, que no merecía saberlo, después de todas las veces que había hablado mal de aquel grupo. Pero ya no podía echarse hacia atrás. Por el bien de Remus… Por el bien de James…

—Lo sé, ¿vale? — terminó por decir con una exhalación. Vio como la miraba con confusión— Sé todo lo vuestro… Bueno, _todo_ no. Pero sí… la gran mayoría... — se retorció las manos con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior— Desde hace tiempo sé el secreto de Remus…— al ver que Potter seguía sin mostrar reacción alguna, subió su mirada para mirarlo y se lo encontró observándola, casi ido— Ya sabes… _el problema peludo_ — masculló esto último en voz muy baja.

Finalmente, esas últimas palabras consiguieron sacarlo de su ensoñación y con un resolución que aturdió a la joven, se acercó a ella rápidamente y cogiéndola por los hombros, se acercaron hasta que el rostro de la pelirroja quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Lily sintió su respiración atragantarse.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—N-no estoy segura… Unos meses atrás— respondió en un murmullo.

James suspiró e inclinando su rostro hacia abajo con molestia, se pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más. Maldita sea, no se había esperado para nada aquello. Estaban en problemas… y ahora que se daba cuenta, en esos momentos debería de estar ya junto al sauce boxeador. Se había entretenido con su pelirroja.

Maldijo en voz baja.

—¿James? — su voz sonó vacilante.

—Tengo que irme— anunció James, de pronto, con urgencia en la voz— Me están esperando.

—P-pero… y-yo…

—¿Hablaremos mañana, vale, pelirroja? — la cortó. Sentía como las cosas se les estaba yendo de las manos y esa era una sensación que odiaba con toda su alma. El que Lily supiera el secreto, cambiaba las cosas, porque en aquellos momentos se convertía en cómplice. Sí, puede que Dumbledore y la enfermera lo supiera, pero el ministerio no y eso era una tensión constante. ¿Qué pasaba si los descubrían? Tenía que irse de allí y aunque esa noche no dijera nada, mañana mismo debía alertar de la nueva situación a los demás.

—¿Dónde vas? — había inquietud en sus palabras.

—Lily, por favor, hablemos de esto mañana— le pidió mirándolo a los ojos. Se acercó a ella y acunó su rostro con cariño. Lily, su preciosa Lily…— Ahora tengo que irme, pero te prometo que tendremos una charla, ¿vale? — calló y la chica vio la indecisión en su mirada— Y te lo suplico… No se lo digas a nadie…

Eso molestó a Lily. Un rayo cruzó su pecho y frunciendo el ceño, se separó de él. Como le había dicho, llevaba meses guardando el secreto… ¿por qué creía que ahora iría a divulgarlo por ahí?

—Descuida— respondió seca— No pienso descubrir a Remus, puedes estar tranquilo. No os traicionaré.

—Lily…— murmuró James. Por Merlín, la conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¡Pues claro que sabía que su pelirroja jamás los revelaría! Pero llevaba ya mucho tiempo aferrándose a ese secreto, al igual que Canuto con un hueso, para que nadie se acercara y todavía tenía que tomar conciencia de que Lily estaba de su parte.

Quiso alzar la mano, tocar su hombro, correr la cortina de su pelo, abrazarla… pero todo en la postura de ella exclamaba tensión y frialdad. La habían herido esas palabras.

—Muy bien, me voy— se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. Sabía que su corazón se quedaría allí, junto a ella, deseando hablar y resolver aquello, pero su deber y también fidelidad se encontraba en el bosque junto a sus amigos— Nos veremos, Lily.

—Espera.

James se giró, sorprendido de verla coger su brazo para que dejara de andar los pocos pasos que había recorrido. Ahora en su expresión había la más sincera y pura preocupación.

—¿Estarás bien? Sé que… bueno, irás con él…. Y también que en estos momentos… _Él_ no es _él._ No quiero que… termines herido…— y conforme iban saliendo las palabras de su boca, su mano se iba tensando en su brazo, llegándosele a poner los nudillos blancos de la presión.

James no se quejó pues esa muestra de inquietud lo conmovía demasiado. Ella estaba preocupada por él. Se sentía pletórico con eso. Sin embargo, no quería verla triste, no quería verlo de esa manera por su culpa.

Así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente para que ella confiara en él y no se preocupara tanto.

—Lily… yo soy un _animago_.

Sin embargo, James no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

 **Uhhh, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? El secreto ha sido desvelado. ¿Cómo reaccionará la pelirroja?**

 **¿Qué pensáis?**


End file.
